Vikings
by fanatico z
Summary: ¿Qué es un vikingo? Un guerrero ¿Qué hace un guerrero? Luchar guerras ¿Qué pasa si no hay guerra? Ridículo, siempre habrá alguna. Una vez se le preguntó a un vikingo en qué creía, él les respondió; en mi propia fuerza y en nada más. Esa es la naturaleza de los hombres, luchar, cualquier otra cosa carece de significado para el guerrero...¿Pero qué sucede cuando uno no quiere luchar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que `hay pequeñas criaturitas del dolor, aquí no más yo tirándola a loco con una nueva historia que me está empezando a agradar. Si , si, les debo como mil historias más pero estoe s algo que ya no podía sacarme de mi cabeza y si no hacía algo JURO QUE MATO A PUTO GATP DEL VECINO!"! SI, LA LOCURA VOLVIIÓ A MI Y ESO ES BUENO. LO MEJOR SALE DE LOS LOCOS. EN FIN, NO LES QUITO TIEMPO, LES DEJO CON LA LECTURA Y CON LA PROMESA DE UNA NUEVA ACTULIZACIÓN a la historia que sé que todos están esperando y que seguro ya a más de uno han matado a alguien lanzando el ordenador por la ventana por no ver mis actualizaciones. Sin más. Nos leemos luego!**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Soy un vikingo?**

 _Soy Hiccup Horrendo Haddock III, mejor conocido como el pescado parlanchín, mételapata Haddock, fracaso inminente, deshonra andante y otros tantos encantadores nombres, nótese el sarcasmo, que los peludos y sudorosos habitantes de mi aldea me apodaron de forma no tan amigable. Bueno, ¿En realidad que tan amable puede ser un raudo vikingo duro como roca y tan inteligente como un ave? Suaves, ni con una casa de seda. En fin, seguro se preguntan cuál es el alboroto. Resulta que soy el hijo del jefe de la aldea, Stoick El Basto, gran y poderoso guerrero. Se dice que cuando apenas era un niño, le arrancó la cabeza con las manos desnudas a más de cien piratas. Vaya que uno puede exagerar, pero si lo conocieran lo pondrían a tela de juicio. También he de ahí mi gran sobrenombre; deshonra andante. Ser el hijo de un gran jefe genera muchas expectativas, expectativas que no cumplo ni por error. El más débil de mi generación, y de seguro de las que me precederán, me pesan las espadas, no puedo con las hachas, ni mucho menos los martillos ¿Cómo me defiendo? Ahí es la broma, no podría ni con la ayuda de un puto dragón, claro, si estos existieran. Una parte de mí se había rendido hace mucho tiempo, después de todo, era más que obvio que será mi primo Snotlout el que herede el manto de jefe, pero no puedo dejar de querer ser aceptado, ser un vikingo, como mi pueblo… pero mis intentos han terminado con grandes desastres, he ahí mi otro sobrenombre. Esa es la historia de mi joven vida, esto me lleva a cuestionarme… ¿Soy uno de ellos?_

El adolescente de cabellos cobrizos deja de mover el carboncillo, suelta un pesado suspiro cerrando su diario y escondiéndolo debajo de su cama. Sus manos se pasean por sus cabellos de forma angustiosa. Se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón por la que los dioses lo odiaban tanto, si, seguro se estaban cagando de la risa en ese momento. Parda de cabrones. Sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, tomó lo primero que encontró; pan y pescado. El silencio reinaba la gran casa Haddock y así lo prefería. La soledad era un muy buen compañero del cual ya se había acostumbrado a tener a su lado a la sombría presencia, ella no lo juzgaba, no lo hería, siempre acompañándolo en esos agrios momentos… cómo no preferirla. Su padre… bueno, no era el más carismático y su madre… falleció cuando él era apenas un bebé, así que no recordaba mucho de ella. Seguro sacó la mayor parte de ella, de su padre sólo el apellido.

Termina de comer y deja el plato en el fregadero, ya se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Si, incluso él tenía trabajo y debía ser agradecido de tener uno. En la aldea todos contribuían con algo, de ahí el dicho que tanto le decía: quien no trabaja, no come. Aunque para su parecer al pueblo le faltaba comer un poquitín menos.

Su andar fue acompañado de miradas prejuiciosas y murmullos ofensivos. Los aldeanos poco se molestaban en disimular sus pareceres del hijo de su jefe. En el pasado más de uno puso en duda la fidelidad de su madre y que el era el engendro de algún otro pobre diablo. Tenía cinco años, lo recordaba bien. Fue ahí donde por primera y única vez cuando vio a su padre defenderlo… pero una acción no justificaban toda una vida…

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la forja. Su mentor, Gobber El Rudo, era un experto herrero aún con la falta de una pierna y un brazo. El único que en verdad podía considerar como familia, un tío increíble y un segundo padre. El único que aún creía en él… un golpe en la cabeza lo trajo a la realidad.

-Muchacho cabrón, ¿Te pesaban las mantas o qué?- dijo con burla combinado con reclamo.

-Buenos días también- respondió sarcásticamente el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Anda ya, ponte a trabajar, que los Hofferson vienen por su pedido.

Los Hofferson, esa era una de las familias más influyentes y respetadas de la isla. Junto con los Haddocks y Jogerson. La rivalidad de la familia de los primeros y terceros eran tan antigua como las raíces de un árbol y vaya que esa si era toda una casta de guerreros. Más no era eso lo que llegaba a su mente cuando oía ese apellido. A su mente llegaba la imagen de una chica de su edad de ojos tan azules como el mar y cabello rubio dorado. Reconocida como de las mejores candidatas a escudera oficial, inteligente, bella y una furia andante. Pretendientes le sobraban y más de una familia ya había pedido su mano para alguno de sus vástagos. Por ser mujer estaría condenada, pero gracias a la protección de su prima, Stormfly La Mortifera Hofferson, hija del difunto Flinn El Valiente, ni el padre de la misma chica pudo hacer algo al respecto. Aquella chica de cabello rubia, con un mechón pintado de azul era la encarnación de una tormenta de granizo. En serio que daba miedo.

Todos en el pueblo sabían del temperamento de la rubia menor, por eso ella misma quería ganarse su propio nombre y hacerse independiente, vaya que odiaba depender de los demás aquella chica rubia de hacha doble. Y hablando de hachas, ahí estaba la de ella. El arma era bastante nueva pero el constante uso le había desgastado el filo de ambas partes, seguro por andar partiendo piedras o entrenando… o ambas. El trabajo de la fragua era duro, pero llevadero, ahora había pedidos a montones pues las pruebas de los jóvenes candidatos a convertirse en vikingos, en uno más de la tribu… un lugar para ellos…

Decidió enfocarse en el hacha, la afilo y le dio unos toques extras. Gobber lo observaba a la distancia, verlo dedicado en su labor lo hacía pensar en que tendría futuro en la aldea, aunque sea de herrero. Lo que menos deseaba era verlo expulsado de la isla. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Por su amigo… y por su amiga…

Los años de adiestramiento lograron echar raíces. El herrero veía satisfecho los grandes trabajos de su aprendiz con orgullo, nadie lo sabía pero ese niño había hecho más de la mitad de las armas que la aldea portaba en batallas contra marginados, piratas y los salvajes del norte. Sus mayores enemigos. Más bestias que hombres, de ferocidad bestial y gran fuerza. Vestían pieles de animales y armaduras desgastadas pero duras, tenían la costumbre de colgarse partes de hombres que ellos mataban encima de ellos navegaban las aguas frías en busca de botines. Saquear, matar, violar y quemar. Eso es lo que hacían y para lo que vivían.

-Y yo le dije: lo tienes sujetado al revés, deja y te ayudo- dijo una voz ya conocida por muchos y unas risas seguidas después. El chico se giró para ver a Stormfly junto con su habitual grupo de compañeros y algunos Hofferson.

-¿Y se la clavaste?- pregunto una chica de cabello rubio opaco trenzado de forma recta cayendo por su espalda.

-Claro, mi generosidad me obliga a corregir los errores de los demás- dijo petulante- Su lanza no debía de apuntarme a mí, sino a él, más preciso, su gran estómago.

Las risas juveniles inundaron la herrería, Gobber se les unió entre esas, Hiccup prefería mantenerse al margen.

Sus ojos visualizaron a varias joyitas de la aldea. Stormfly; esbelta y de largas y fuertes piernas. Usaba pantalones y una falda de cuero con púas dejando parte de la pierna derecha descubierta por encima con una camisa azul sin mangas con líneas amarillas, usaba una coronilla de cuero con púas en su frente, cinturón; con púas, botas; púas, protectores de brazos de cuero; púas… sí que le gustaban las púas. Tiene 19 años

Barch y Blech Los Espantosos Thorton, gemelos bastardos, hijos de distinta madre, pero se ganaron el apellido por sus logros en la graduación y en varias batallas y por ende un lugar en la familia. Altos y muy delgados, sin ninguna clara señal de músculo sobresaliente y un inicio ligero de barba. Cabrones del engaño y del sigilo. Poco se sabían de sus métodos de su pelea pues tienen el mal hábito de encender unos jarros redondos rellenos de extrañas hierbas que causaban mucho humo. Al final del humo sólo había cadáveres y cuerpos tirados. Locos en batalla, normales fuera de esta. ¿Bipolaridad? Tal vez. Ambos vestían ropas verdes con protecciones de cuero con cotas de mallas de hierro, no usaban mucha armadura pues decían que eran muy ruidosas. Ambos usaban lo mismo, y si, ambos usaban falda en algunas ocasiones. No. Nadie que ame su casa y a su ganado se burlaba de ellos. Su humo "especial" deja una peste a ropa extra sudada hecha bola guardada en una caja de viseras de pescado. Si, nada agradable. De edad de 22 años.

Hookfang Pesadilla Jogerson, inmenso vikingo cabrón. Dos metros de alto, helados ojos amarillos y cabello rojo duro. De barbilla alargada con barba media corta trenzada en tres partes y cuerpo musculoso, sin llegar a ser siquiera como los de mi tío Snipetlut, pero más alto que él. No es que también sea mi primo. No. De hecho le faltó muy poco para no ser reconocido como un Jogerson, pues sus padres son de una rama muy alejada, pero por la muerte de su padre antes de su nacimiento heredó el apellido de su madre. Snotlout casi siempre está pegado a él, aunque se nota que se siente superior por portar más sangre familiar. Son momentos divertidos cuando golpea a mi "querido primo" y hace honor a su título exagerado… aunque se lo ganó a pulso y mucha sangre… dioses, el muy cabrón provoca las pesadillas de todos los niños de la aldea… y muchos adultos. Tiene la costumbre de prenderle fuego a sus dos mazos de púas y matar a sus enemigos a golpes… mientras gritan envueltos en llamas… sí. El título le queda. Y solo tiene 23 años…

-Oigan… uff… por qué no me esperaron- dijo llegando una chica bastante pasada de peso de cabello castaño claro, se veía claramente agotada.

-A tu paso llegaríamos mañana- se burló Barch- Y con suerte- secundo su gemelo.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. La chica bajo su cabeza ante las burlas de los gemelos. Se nota que tiene serios problemas de autoestima. Por cierto, su nombre es Meatlug Ingerman. De ojos color miel y vestido armadura de cuero tochado con unos pantalones del mismo color. Vaya que tiene protecciones de armadura de cuero con hierro y no era para menos. Si bien no es la más sobresaliente de su grupo (de hecho la molestan bastante) tampoco se queda atrás. Ella carga directo contra sus enemigos de forma directa, blandiendo con ferocidad y un poder bastante destructivo una gran maza de puar. Nada que ver con la joven fuera del campo de batalla. Otro ejemplo de bipolaridad vikinga. No tiene un sobrenombre pues no le gustó el que le pusieron y, por extraño que parezca, pidió amablemente que no la nombraran más de esa manera y no la culpo. Nadie quiere llamarse Albóndiga Asesina.

-Aquí está el pedido, niña- dice Gobber depositando en la barra un montón de armas; hachas y lanzas. Los hofferson las prefieren. Y adicional un montón de dagas envueltas en pieles curtidas.

-Muchas gracias, Gobber, ya se me estaban acabando- dice la rubia mientras pasaba las cosas a algunos miembros de su familia.

-Deja de perder dagas, niña, que el hierro no es inagotable- dice a modo de regaño el vikingo bigotón.

-Pero me da flojera recoger todas- se queja ella mientras sonríe- Además no me gusta limpiar desastres.

-Pero eres la única vikinga que he visto que se la pasa más de cuatro horas aseándose- le devuelve el herrero.

-Oye, ser una vikinga no significa que deba verme y oler como una.

-Pero vaya que espantas a los hombres como una- soltó uno de los gemelos en un susurro. Lástima que no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para pasar desapercibido pues la vikinga lanzó una de las dagas de la bolsa y le dio al gemelo de la derecha justo en el pie.

-¡La madre de…! ¡¿Cómo mierdas supiste que fui yo?!- gritó Berch mientras se quitaba la daga y daba varios saltos. Los demás reían ante la escena. Dolor, clásico humor vikingo.

-No lo hice- dijo con simpleza la joven.

Si, sin duda era todo un amor aquella vikinga.

-Gobber, se te olvida esa espada- dijo Hiccup a su mentor mientras señalaba una espada situada en la esquina. Estaba sucia, magullada y restos de sangre seca.

-Esa no es de ella, niño- dice Gobber- La trajo él…

Hubo un súbito silencio en el lugar. Ni la herida recién hecha lograba un quejido.

-¿Cuánto por ella?- le dijo cortantemente Stormfly a Gobber.

-Niña, solo mírala, no durará ni una tajada- dice el herrero mientras la enseñaba.

-Eso solo la hace más valiosa para ella, Gobber- dice el serio Hookfang- Ya sabes lo obsesionada que está la rubia por ese rarito- dice con desdén eso último.

-Pues ese rarito pateó, arrastró y colgó tu culo en las pruebas de nuestra generación- contraatacó Stormfly con burla.

-Fue suerte- dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

-También ha matado a más salvajes de la neblina que tú- añadió Belch

-Suerte.

-¿No detuvo una flecha con su boca?- dijo ahora Barch.

-…Suerte…- dijo más serio y molesto.

-Y no fue él el que…

-¡Ya!- grita enfurecido- Si quieres ve y dale las nalgas, cabrón- insulta al gemelo Thorton.

-Huy, alguien amaneció en esos días- las risas resurgieron haciendo rabiar al Hogerson, todos menos Meatlug.

-Jajaja, ya, en serio, cuánto- dice la Hofferson seria.

-…Te la regalo, véalo como un extra por ser buena cliente- dice el vikingo calvo mientras le extiende la espada. La chica la toma con velocidad y la observa con devoción.

-Seguro y mató a muchos con ella- dice en voz queda.

Tanto mi mentor y compañía prefirieron hacer oídos sordos. No era un secreto para la aldea que la Mortífera tenía un enamoramiento profundo por ese chico… además de casi la mitad de la población femenina de Berk. Era natural, aquel chico representaba todo lo que una mujer deseaba en un hombre. Fuerza, ferocidad, poder y la palabra peligro grabada en la frente. Aunque en su caso eso le sale por cada poro. Aún recuerdo los sucesos de anoche. Justo cuando la luna desapareció hubo un ataque de bárbaros de la neblina, estos cabrones parece que son cagados por ésta pues de ella salen varios barcos de guerra llenos de estos. En fin, ese era el día en día de Berk. Tan natural es que hasta escuche a varios aldeanos decirse los buenos días. Vikingos. Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a Gobber a reparar y dar armas. Un lindo trabajo si tomas en cuenta que podría llegar un salvaje y abrirme el cuello.

Las cosas se estaban dando cómo siempre. Los Esfumadores, así es como los llamamos por aquí, buscaban nuestras reservas para el invierno crudo, claro, más helado de lo que ya es. Las joyitas de Berk mostraban su valía, el grupo de adolescentes apagaban los incendios… suertudos, su trabajo es mejor que el mío (cabe mencionar que Astrid está con esa patrulla). A veces la veo pasar de largo, y solo puedo verla. De lejos…

En fin, a lo que iba. Ese chico. Mi padre daba instrucciones a los hombres de las catapultas que disparaban a los barcos mientras luchaba con el beta. Los beta son los líderes de las incursiones de los Esfumadores, estos llevan orejas de hombres en sus armaduras. Los delta llevan cabezas de hombres. Nadie ha visto cual es el rango más alto. Y espero nunca verlo yo. De vuelta a la historia. Gobber había salido a ayudarles, pues los invasores encontraron a las ovejas. Fue cuando lo oyeron gritar. Tanto Esfumadores, Marginados, piratas y berkianos temían y respetaban ese grito que no se oía a nada que se haya oído nadie. La cabeza del beta cayó desde lo alto de la torre de la catapulta. De tras de ella la sombra de un hombre. El hijo maldito del rayo y de la misma muerte hizo acto de presencia. Es un chico de diecinueve años, cabello oscuro corto con cierta caída rebelde hace atrás de su cabeza, alto, de piel pálida, una extraña consistencia musculosa y esbelta. Ojos de un verde tóxico que brilla con intensidad por los reflejos del fuego y la oscuridad. En su mano posaba una espada ensangrentada y en la otra la cabeza cercenada.

Las cosas fueron las siguientes. Los ratones estaban en la casa del gato. Él, cual sombra de muerte, pasaba de enemigo a enemigo. Muerto tras muerto. Poco se veía se aquel reflejo de acero afilado que cortaba la carne como cuchillo al rojo vivo a la mantequilla. Empezó la retirada enemiga. Huían de él. Del recolector de vidas.

Si, sé que no he dicho su nombre. No es por despiste, en realidad es porque no posee uno. Es el hijo bastardo de algún vikingo o forastero. Quien sabe, hasta donde sé su madre nunca confeso de quien era el hijo. Según escuche, fue desconocida por sus dos padres, su única familia y enviada al bosque a morir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó con un bebé en brazos a comprar provisiones. Nadie sabe cómo sobrevivió sola y más en dónde vivía, pues a nadie le interesó. Sus padres habían muerto, ella ya no tenía un apellido ni familia. Gobber me contó que él fue uno de los pocos en ayudarle, no es común las muestras de bondad por aquí.

Los años pasaron y el niño creció, recuerdo poco de eso pues no salía mucho de mi casa, pero nunca olvide esos ojos brillantes… el niño creció como un marginado al igual que su madre. Nunca respondió ante los insultos. Recogía armas y pedazos de hierro y se los daba a Gobber para conseguir comida para él y su madre. Siempre fue callado y ninguno de los habitantes de la isla escuchó su voz. Con el tiempo su madre enfermó en uno de los inviernos. El chico pasó días enteros trabajando en lo que había para conseguirle medicinas. Su madre no lo logró. Ese día se hizo de noche, el sol fue tapado con frondosas nubes cargadas con el trueno de Thor y el martillar de su yunque nunca llegó, pues nadie escuchó el relámpago. Solo un grito desgarrador, un grito que se convirtió en rugido.

El chico llegó a la aldea durante una de las redadas. Tendría él unos doce años… fue cuando se empezó a forjar su reputación y su leyenda. No se sabe a cuantos mató, pero la cabeza del jefe beta posada entre sus brazos fue suficiente información. No acabó ahí. Los chicos que se metían con él empezaron a visitar a Ghoti con frecuencia, ya se imaginaran por qué. Con cada batalla el ganaba más fama, su ferocidad y fuerza, aún a su corta edad, era el miedo para todo guerrero que lo veía blandir un arma. Más de un berkiano resultó herido cuando se atravesaba en su camino. Los días de mirarlo y hablar mal de él terminaron cuando a sus quince años decapitó a un delta. Un acto que sólo poderosos jefes como mi padre han hecho. Ese día se ganó el título de Furia Nocturna.

Uno pensaría que con todo el respeto y admiración que se ganó empezaría a vivir en la aldea, tener su propia casa, riquezas y una gran cantidad de mujeres. La sorpresa fue de todos cuando rechazó todo eso no solo frente toda la aldea, sino en la cara de mi padre, el jefe. Tenía diez años cuando vi por primera vez a mi padre caer. Ese chico derrotó en un combate mano a mano al imponente Stoick el Vasto en frente de toda la aldea. Por derecho él tendría que ser el nuevo jefe, pero era claro que no deseaba eso. Como forma de compensar su falta aceptó formar parte del grupo de nuevos reclutas. Se convirtió en vikingo de la aldea.

Después de derrotar al jefe y ser el mejor vikingo de su generación le llovieron miles de propuestas de matrimonio, tierras, casas, riquezas y un nombre por parte de muchos clanes. Sobre todo por parte de los Jogerson y de los Hofferson. Rechazó a cada una de las familias. Claro, los Jogerson no se lo tomaron a bien, pero nada como mandar a Hookfang a los curanderos por tres meses no pudo arreglar. La verdad es que nadie, ni yo, logramos entenderlo. Tiene todo lo necesario como para ser el héroe de la aldea y vivir una cómoda vida… por qué lo rechaza… cuando hay gente como yo que matarían por ser como él aunque sólo sea un día…

Otra cosa que olvide mencionar… él no habla…

.

.

.

-¡O acabamos con ellos o ellos nos acaban!- decía el imponente jefe de barba roja- Una búsqueda más, antes de las heladas- el silencio habitaba el salón.

-Los que van nunca regresan- dijo la voz de un vikingo al fondo del salón.

-Son gajes del oficio- señaló Stoick- Y sé que fuiste tú, Patrick- otra vez el silencio y uno que otra excusa en murmullos- Los que se queden cuidaran de Hiccup.

La reacción de todos fue como el aceptar comer un enorme pastel de miel a una piedra. Inmediatamente aceptaron. A Stoick no le gustaba usar a su hijo como medio para convencer a la gente, además de que destacaba que todos los aldeanos lo despreciaban. Todos empezaron a retirarse para prepararse para el viaje, que muy bien sería el último de muchos de ellos.

-Empacaré mis calzones- dijo Gobber mientras se limpiaba los labios del resto de aguamiel que tomaba.

-No, tú te quedarás a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas- sentenció el inmenso jefe.

-¡Perfecto! Así Hiccup tendrá todo este tiempo solo, afilará espadas, cuidará del horno ¡Que podría salir mal!- dio un largo trago de su bebida. Stoick suspiró en señal de cansancio.

-¿Qué haré con él?...- esa pregunta era más para él, pero no evito que su mejor amigo le respondiera.

-Que entre con los otros- dijo con simpleza.

-¡Hablo en serio!- dijo el jefe de forma exaltada.

-Yo también- otra respuesta simple.

-No sobreviviría ni al primer día- alego el barbón peli rojo.

-No te consta.

-Me consta.

-No, claro que no.

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo el jefe mientras se ponía de pie- Cuando era niño…

-Allá va…- dijo con desgano el vikingo bigotón.

-Mi padre me dijo que le diera un cabezazo a una roca. Pensé que estaba loco, pero no lo cuestione y lo hice ¿Sabes qué pasó?

-Te dio jaqueca- decía sin gana.

-La piedra se partió en dos- decía cada vez más emocionado- Ahí comprendí de lo que era capaz un vikingo; derivar montañas, arrasar bosques ¡Domar mares!...- la chispa de entusiasmo fue bajando en Stoick- Desde pequeño ya sabía lo que haría, en lo que me convertiría… Hiccup no es como yo…

-Stoick- el mencionado voltea a ver a su amigo- Sabes que no siempre estarás para protegerlo, él debe de aprender. Seguro y ya está metido en problemas justo ahora…

-…Está bien.

-¡Qué bueno porque ya sé de qué tratará el entrenamiento!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Así?- dijo algo preocupado el jefe, algo en su interior le dijo que se arrepentiría.

-¡Entrenaran con las joyas de Berk! ¡Contra los dragones!

En la aldea era común nombrar a cada generación según su desempeño, pruebas o acciones sucedidas en los entrenamientos. Ya se imaginaran quienes eran los dragones.

-Gobber, hijo de las mil…

-Oye, que mi madre también te dio de su seno, así que respeto- lo interrumpió el herrero de mano intercambiable.

A Stoick le dio un enorme escalofrío por toda su espalda al recordar su poca niñez. Dioses, esa mujer sí que era fea. Pero no se podía echar para atrás. Era por el bien de su hijo… de su heredero… de Berk…

.

.

.

Estoy en problemas, en uno grande y gordo. Estaba yo caminado solo por el bosque, _vaya novedad,_ sin hacer nada en particular. Salvo quejándome de mi vida, lo de siempre. Pero decido yo, el pescado parlanchín, desquitar mi enojo golpeando una rama, vaya respuesta pues la rama me devolvió el golpe. Retrocedo unos pasos y caigo por una pequeña empinada. Después de rodar y magullar mi escuálido cuerpo pude notar que no estaba solo. A unos metros de mí, en una ensenada, estaba la persona más misteriosa, temida y respetada de la aldea. Pude notar un agujero en un árbol muerto y dentro de este había mantas, ollas de metal, alguna que otra piel (creo que era ropa) y una que otra arma. El árbol era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona durmiera ahí… con que ahí vive… él estaba intentando pescar en un intento lastimoso con sus manos. Casi me da risa al ver que en su desesperación empieza a golpear el agua del lago con sus brazos… ahí fue cuando lo vi abrir la boca. Mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos… todos terminaban en punta… al parecer no ahogué muy bien mi preocupación pues volteó justo donde yo me escondía entre la maleza. ¿Qué que hice?. Correr.

Ahora aquí me ven, corriendo por mi vida. Pues había descubierto un gran secreto. Sólo los Esfumadores y su estirpe tenían esos dientes desde su nacimiento… y él era uno de ellos…

Llegué de milagro a mi casa. Mi idea era encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que los glaciares del norte de derritieran, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Mi padre me esperaba para decirme que entrenaría con los nuevos reclutas. Casi se me cae el alma al suelo. Los dioses me odian. Intenté alegar y cuando digo alegar es decir algo, ser ignorado y tener que aceptar… carajo… nos despedimos… tal vez… tal vez ninguno de los dos nos volvamos a ver…

 **Espero y les haya gustado este pedazo de capítulo y que me sean pacientes criaturitas pos la verdad es que la vida de adulto si que quita tiempo. JA, MADURO CABRÓN. Espero review y que muy `pronto nos leamos. Hasta luego! Y nos leemos luego!**


	2. Capítulo 2: los primeros difíciles días

**Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo con más desventuras graciosas y a la vez emocionantes jejejeje, aclarando, no es YAOI la historia! Sin más aquí los dejo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Los primeros difíciles días…**

Era la mañana del primer día cuando su padre salió, el joven se mentiría a si mismo si no dijera que estaba cagado de miedo. No lo sabía ni tampoco lo comprendía. Estaba seguro que no fue visto por el dentudo de cabello negro, pero eso no alcanzaba. A base de suspiros y quejidos, se puso de pie y se decide ponerse su muda de ropa normal. No tenía hambre esa mañana. Bajó las escaleras con la extraña sensación de ser observado, prefiere ignorarla, salir de la casa y luego prenderle fuego en un "normal accidente Hiccup". Medio camino. Sólo medio camino llegó su paso, pues ahora estaba suspendido en el aire sujetado fuertemente por unas grandes y fuertes manos con más callos que piel. Todo con un aroma a bosque y comida cruda.

Todo se aclaró para el joven de cabello castaño al distinguir al culpable de su desvelo. _Joder…_ si, se daba por muerto. Historias se contarían de cómo algún animal salvaje entró en su casa y lo despedazo o el cómo misteriosamente desapareció, pero en algo concordarían las historias y es que a nadie le interesaría. Puedo intentar luchar, pero la descarta, sabía de la fuerza de él como para molestarse en eso. Correr, se insulta a sí mismo, pues estaba colgado en el aire. ¿Suplicar?... tal vez… no, era casi imposible que el Cosechador de Almas, la Sombra de la Muerte, el Segador de vidas tenga alguna pizca de piedad… pero nada perdía… orgullo no tenía.

-Po-por favor… no m-me mates- suplicó entrecortadamente, pues el agarre férreo le cortaba la respiración.

Esperaba escuchar su cuello crujir, pero en vez de eso sintió el suelo en sus posaderas. El golpe no dolió mucho, pudo ver como el legendario y misterioso guerrero colgado de cabeza únicamente sostenido por sus pies descalzos. De un movimiento ágil se impulsa para caer de horcajadas a dos metros del aprendiz de herrero. Ambos se miran directo a los ojos, uno con una mirada indescifrable y el otro con un miedo al más puro estado. Cual animal en acecho se acerca al flaco vikingo. Este no puede retroceder porque una columna de madera se lo impedía.

Centímetros, eso era lo que los separaba. Hiccup estaba seguro que el peli negro podía escuchar sus latidos desbocados. Observa como lentamente se muestran una hilera de dientes dentados se asomaban de los labios del acechante. Vaya ¿Acaso se lo comería? Dudaba que se llenara con él. Lejos de toda realidad, se sorprendió se lo que pasó.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- una voz gruesa, pero con un tono suave, salió de la boca del peli negro.

Silencio, un sepulcral silencio.

-¿Eh?- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el castaño.

-Que… Que quién más lo sabe- dijo con dificultad, sin nerviosismo, más bien era como si no supiera cómo decirlo.

Ahí la mente sagaz del joven muy extraña para el mundo barbárico, hiso click.

-Eh…- mente increíble, boca torpe.

Pensó que el peli negro lo golpearía o lo insultaría cundo mucho. Más sólo permaneció en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos. El extraño guerrero suelta un resoplido. Hiccup notó que le apestaba la boca.

-Que siga así…-

Esa amenaza, advertencia y consejo llegó a Hiccup como máxima orden designada de los dioses. No quiso responder, ya había hecho el tonto demasiado y no deseaba jugar mucho con su suerte. Así que asiente con la cabeza. El Hijo Maldito del Rayo y de La Muerte se puso de pie y con rapidez inhumana corre, brinca cual gato por la pared y columnas y sale por la ventana más grande. Con dirección al bosque. Fue lo último que alcanzó a ver el joven, pues con su inmensa cobardía, se desmayó.

.

.

.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, no quiso observar el sol para saberlo, no, sólo quería ir a la forja y encerrarse en ella rodeado de ballestas cargadas. Si, ese sería un lindo sueño. Sueño que hubiera sido hermoso sino fuera que ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por su mentor de manos intercambiables a la arena de entrenamiento. Maldecía haberse traído el hacha que le dio su padre como arma de auto defensa, por si el peli negro decidía cambiar de opinión y volver a terminar el trabajo… aunque pensándolo mejor, poco le servía el hacha. Seguro el de ojos verde tóxico se la quitaría para después clavársela en la cabeza. Una vida más a sumar de aquel bastardo guerrero.

En fin, llegando al ruedo, el humor estaba en el aire. Todos burlándose de él y sin tener cabida de verlo entre ellos.

-Muy bien, mis pequeñas victimas- dijo el herrero a modo de motivación, aunque la mayoría se puso inmediatamente nerviosos- Espero que no hayan desayunado, porque seguro y lo vomitan- dijo burlonamente.

-Oh dioses…- susurró un muy temeroso Fishlegs.

-Hoy es su primer día, su primer pasa para formar parte de algo más grande con lo que pocos pueden verdaderamente soñar- empezó a recitar con orgullo- Un linaje en lo que sólo los más fieros guerreros pueden formar parte, y recuerden este día ¡Y este lugar!...- decía mientras su tono iba añadiendo más ánimo y fuerza- Como el primero de todos que los probó…así que den una buena impresión- los presentes estaban entusiasmados con el motivador discurso, se veían listos para lo que sea que el bigotón vikingo les pusiera- Y no se caguen en los pantalones- dijo en tono burlón.

Esto desconcertó un poco a los jóvenes reclutas. La respuesta a sus dudas llegó muy rápido.

-Porque su entrenamiento consiste en enfrentar a los Dragones en varios duelos en la arena- la sonrisa del veterano vikingo no tenía precio ni cabida.

Los jóvenes perdieron varios tonos de color de su piel. Incluso la valiente Astrid Hofferson se veía nerviosa. Si en algún momento de sus vidas pensaron igual, era ese. Y les iba a doler.

-Por el momento empezarán con lo básico, necesito que aprendan la primera lección de todo guerrero- el herrero se acerca a una de las grandes puertas de madera donde guardaban armas del coliseo- Sobrevivir…- sentenció mientras susurraba algo a la puerta que no se alcanzó a oír. Pero la puerta comenzó a sacudirse.

-¿Espera, no nos enseñarás primero?- preguntó un muy asustado Snotlout.

-Soy un firme creyente de aprender sobre la marcha- dijo para después abrir la puerta de donde salió una fúrica Meatlug con una gran maza de metal llena de picos.

-¡Hay mierda!- gritó Tuffnuf mientras echaba a correr junto con los demás, todos siendo perseguidos por la peli castaña.

-¡¿Por qué está tan emputada?!- gritó Snotlout mientras esquivaba por los pelos la gran maza que le peinó el casco- ¡¿Está en sus días?!- a respuesta de esto la parte de madera de un hacha lo golpeó entre los ojos.

-Pendejo- le dijo una molesta Astrid que corría junto a él.

-Es que seguro le dijo Albóndiga Asesina- explica Fishlegs mientras se situaba a su lado.

-¡Gobber, cabrón hijo de troll!- gritaron los jóvenes entendiendo la situación de hace un rato.

-¡Déjense de tonterías y concéntrense!- les grita el herrero- ¡Rápido, qué es lo primero que necesitan!

-Un doctor- gritó Hiccup.

-Un refugio- dijo ahora Fishlegs.

-¡Escudo!- grita Astrid mientras observa a Meatlug casi darle a uno de los gemelos.

Gobber felicita a la rubia por su respuesta. Los jóvenes corren rápido por un escudo para intentar defenderse de los ataques.

A los primeros días casi nadie de la aldea iba a ver los entrenamientos. Años de experiencia les dio a entender que nada interesante pasaba en esos días. Salvo por cuatro jóvenes y expertos guerreros que veían entretenidos el entrenamiento.

Los gemelos reían como locos mientras comían alas de pollo asado, escupían ocasionalmente y hacían burlas con gestos exagerados. La verdad, es que era muy divertido.

-Esto es mejor que ver carreras de gusano- dijo Barch.

-Te secundo- dijo Blech.

-¿Ven carreras de gusano?- preguntó Stormfly.

-Sí, cuando no tenemos nada que hacer- explica Blech como si fuera algo obvio.

-Osea, siempre- dijo de forma tajante Hookfang.

-¡Oye!- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-¿Quieren pelear?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Nah, no hay motivo- dijo Barch.

-Dirás que tienen miedo de un enfrentamiento directo- dice de manera burlona.

-…Estás jodido- dijeron ambos gemelos poniéndose de pie junto con el peli rojo.

-¡Ya paren el rollo!- dice la rubia de mecha azul- Que quiero ver el entrenamiento.

-Dirás que quieres ver si él se aparece- dijo con malicia el peli rojo.

-…Hookfang, cállate- dice de forma severa- A menos que quieras pelear contra los tres.

Los gemelos sonríen con malicia, Stormfly era su boleto de victoria. El Pesadilla Monstruosa lo sabía, pocas eran sus chanzas si los tres se unían en contra de él. Bufó. Pasaba de sacarse cuchillos del cuerpo y la peste de su ropa, así que se sentó a seguir mirando. Los otros tres del grupo sonrieron para seguir viendo el entrenamiento. Justo para ver como la maza de Meatlug volaba por el aire y darle al escudo de Fishlegs. La risa de los cuatro resonó por la arena, ver a un gordito correr por su vida mientras grita como niña siempre aligera el ambiente.

-Ella lo hizo apropósito- dice Hookfang- Sólo por ser su primo, consentidora.

-No creo que tenga esa consideración con el resto- dice Blech.

-Eso espero.

Y como invocando a la ley de Murphy, ven cómo a Snotlout lo golpea justo en el centro del escudo, que los sostenía justo en su pecho, y verlo volar un par de metros con un escudo hecho trozos.

-Jajajajajaja- rieron los gemelos y el peli rojo mientras comían del pollo que traían.

-Menuda esquivada dio tu prima- dijo Barch.

-Se nota que tendrá un buen culo de mayor- dijo con morbo Blech a lo que se ganó una fuerte patada en la cara. Su gemelo a ver a su contra parte tirado, rio con fuerza.

-Para que te la pienses un poco- dice a la defensiva.

-Pareces mamá gallina- dice el adolorido Belch desde el suelo, otra patada recibió, pero ahora en el estómago- ¡Ya, ya! Entendí a la primera-

-Más te vale, además, ella se equivocó en su giro- dice analíticamente.

Todos alcanzan a ver el momento justo en el que Meatlug estaba a punto de aplastar el delgado cuerpo del hijo de su jefe. Más a tiempo Gobber llega y desvía la maza con su garfio. Ella se tranquiliza y se abochorna por su comportamiento errático. Los cuatro soplan al aire un poco aliviados.

-Un poco más y nos quedamos con papilla de pescado.

-Si- concordó el resto.

-Es increíble que alguien que pueda ser tan fiera en combate también sea una masa dulce de lástima- dijo Barch.

-Las apariencias engañan- dice para, sorpresa de todos, el peli rojo de agresivo carácter. Poco dura el asombro, pues pierden el interés.

-Aunque siento un poco de pena por el Haddock- dice Stormfly- Debe ser duro ser… emmm…

-¿Él?- preguntan los tres chicos.

-¡Sí! Él-

-Los débiles no tienen lugar en el mundo- dice a secas Hookfang.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijeron los gemelos y la rubia.

El entrenamiento se dio por terminado, los jóvenes se veían derrotados y adoloridos. Sin duda habría muchas burlas para sacar a futuro. Los cuatro dragones se reunieron junto a la quinta faltante. La felicitaron por tan buen espectáculo y también aprovecharon para jugarle una que otra broma, lo cual terminó con uno de los gemelos arriba de un techo de la casa de alguien, pues Meatlug lo había lazado. Risas y otras cosas más. Y las palabras de Gobber que las usó en más de una ocasión con ellos.

"Los esfumadores siempre atacan para matar"

.

.

.

-¿Y por qué tú no?- se dijo así mismo Hiccup parado en la entrada al bosque.

Era una tontería, él sabía que era una locura, casi un suicidio. Oh, pero como le gustaba jugar con su suerte, claro, por escasa que ésta fuera. Sin más que perder y demasiada curiosidad para su propio bien, se aventura a lo que seguro sería su fin. Algo bueno de él era su increíble memoria, recordaba cada paso que dio antes y después en el bosque en su carrera de huida. Al cabo de unas horas llega a una ensenada, bastante escondida a su parecer. Era bastante bonita, contaba con un lago natural y pudo vislumbrar algunos peces en él, un lugar bastante bonito. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que vio una sombra veloz caer en medio del lago. El susto lo hizo esconderse de tras de una roca, de forma lenta, pero segura, se asoma un poco y no tarda en detectar una figura humana nadando en el lago y… ¿Trataba de pescar con las manos?... la figura sale y la identidad es reconocida como el misterio andante que buscaba.

Hiccup pudo ver claramente la irritación marcada en el rostro del peli negro, vio como caminó hacia un árbol hueco lo suficientemente grade para albergar a alguien, apenas alcanzó a ver unas cosas, entre ellas unas telas viejas. ¿Ahí vivía? ¿El poderoso Furia Nocturna vivía dentro de un árbol en medio de la intemperie cual alimaña?

Eso sin duda era algo que nadie le creería si lo contara.

No alcanza a terminar sus pensamientos cuando ve que el peli negro golpeando la superficie del lago con una lanza vieja con la punta magullada y oxidada, se veía desesperado en atrapar uno. Observó que en su frustración lanza la lanza… redundancia… _JODER…_ Pensó el escuálido chico pues la lanza se clavó en un árbol situado a centímetros de donde se asomaba la cabeza. El susto lo hizo tropezar y caer fuera de su escondite. Su suerte, maldecía su suerte y a los dioses pues justo donde calló, su mirada se conectó con la del peli negro.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, Hiccup notó un deje de curiosidad en la mirada del joven vikingo. Nada intimidante a lo que recordaba en su encuentro en su casa. No supo el porqué, pero sentía algo extraño, ya no había temor, ni miedo alguno. Era como si… lo entendiera… y él lo entendiera a él…

Thor hizo acto de presencia oscureciendo el sol con pesadas nubes oscuras cargadas de truenos. Supo ahí que tenía que irse, incluso si no quería. Su andar fue lento y reflexivo, pensando en los sucesos del día como algo de lo más irreal. Poco le importó la lluvia helada que golpeaba su cuerpo, no la sentía pues la mirada tóxica llena de emociones del peli negro estaba en su mente. Si, vaya que podía ser un pensamiento demasiado homosexual, pero lo bueno es que nadie, además de él, podían saber lo que pensaba.

Llegó al Gran Salón después de una larga caminata. El cálido ambiente mezclado con la comida caliente daba un gusto inmenso a cualquiera, vislumbra rápidamente la mesa de los jóvenes cadetes y no tan compañeros suyos. Él sabe lo que debe de hacer; tomar la comida y sentarse lejos y tuvo razón, tan sólo llegó y su primo ya lo estaba echando de una manera no tan disimulada. Según lo que alcanzó a oír de la conversación, Gobber les decía sus fallos y en lo que tienen que mejorar para el día de mañana. Pudo escuchar a Astrid decir "Nunca está donde debería estar". Aun sentado a una prudente distancia pudo escuchar las palabras de su mentor. Trataba de explicarles a los cabezas de yack lo importante que era conocer a sus oponentes, en este caso, los esfumadores. Escuchó claramente como Snotlout decía una y otra vez que mataría a mil deltas cuando fuera vikingo y otras tantas tonterías de soberbia de su parte y la locura de los gemelos de tener uno como mascota.

-¿Pero por qué debemos entrenar con los dragones?- se quejó Fishlegs, recordando los sucesos del día.

Por fin, una pregunta interesante se formó.

-Sí, creí que se irían con nuestros padres en la búsqueda- dijo Astrid de forma seria.

-Porque les pedí que se quedarán a ayudar en su entrenamiento, la aldea necesita vikingos duros y sólo entrenamientos duros pueden generarlos- explicó el herrero- Eso y que pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa al enterarse que eran ustedes- dijo de forma divertida.

Más de uno tragó saliva.

-Y… ¿Y el Furia Nocturna… estará en el entrenamiento?- preguntó un valiente.

-Para su muy, pero muy mala suerte- a ese punto más de un joven ya planeaba como perder un miembro para evitar las pruebas y vivir su vida como un lisiado infeliz, pero vivo- No- la sangre volvió a correr por su cuerpo, sólo para empezar a hervir de enojo por la mala jugada del herrero- A ése ni los mismos dioses lo podrían obligar a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Pues ¡Daah! Es el puto amo de la isla- dijo Tuffnuf.

-Yo creo que sería de todo el archipiélago- secundó su gemela.

-No le veo la gran cosa- dijo Snotlout con prepotencia.

-Está detrás de ti- dijo Fishlegs con un movimiento de cabeza.

Snotlout saltó cual gato bañado en agua fría y se volteó asustado, sólo para ver nada.

-¡Gordo hijo de…!-

-Te lo merecías- le dijo Astrid deteniendo su ira creciente- Si no tienes las agallas de sostener tus palabras, pues no hables - dice son seriedad.

-Ella tienen razón- dice el vikingo bigotón- Los verdaderos guerreros sostienen sus palabras hasta el final- los demás jóvenes asienten captando la lección- Y otra cosa…- los chicos lo miran atentos- Hablar de él a sus espaldas es de mal augurio y de lo más peligroso. Es el hijo encarnado de la muerte y del rayo. ¿No recuerdan a Buck?- todos recordaron la pobre situación donde el pobre diablo vendedor de papas fue golpeado, o como lo decían en el pueblo, "marcado" por el peli negro. La aldea entera le movió toda la casa del desdichado a la orilla de la playa, donde ahora sobrevivía como pescador y a la marea alta.

-Si… no quisiera ser su blanco- dijo Fishlegs.

-Seguro y te come con patatas- se burla el Jogerson, el Ingerman suelta un gritito de susto.

-Creí que era un aliado.

-Así es, Ruffnuf- dijo el herrero- Pero lo único en lo que ayuda a la aldea es en espantar invasores, fuera de eso… hace lo que quiere cuando lo quiere…

-…Puto amo- dijeron los jóvenes.

-Sí, puto amo…- concedió el herrero. Un trueno suena fuera del recinto- Hoy no atacarán, así que descansen ¡Y no se les olvide leer "Manuales de guerra"! viene la historia de guerreros y batallas que se han librado en Berk, es muy educativo- dice serio.

Cuando el herrero se fue las protestas surgieron. Al final nadie quiso leerla. Hiccup se acerca a la mesa y toma el libro. No se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba ahí o más bien no le importó. A la rubia le molestó ser ignorada, pero quería descansar y ya había leído el libro con anterioridad, así que decidió marcharse.

Hiccup pasó leyendo y buscando información de los esfumadores y de cierta persona de cabello negro. En todo lo que llevaba sólo vio una similitud con sus atacantes principales eran sus dientes. Fuera de eso no mostraba nada. Ni comportamiento y forma de ser.

 _Violadores, asesinos, ladrones, engañosos y profanadores…_

Nada de eso hacia ni era el Furia Nocturna… sin duda nuevas preguntas se formularon… y su curiosidad volvía a picarle la nuca…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento básico de ejercicios agotadores en el ruedo, fue al bosque con un cometido; acercarse al Furia Nocturna. Un suicidio, pensarían muchos, pero de quererlo pudo haberlo matado, y aun así ahí estaba, vivo y coleando… pero no por eso no se llevó un escudo, por si necesitaba defenderse… y un pescado en señal de ofrenda… todo por si algo ocurría. El pescado se le ocurrió por los acontecimientos de ayer y… que los dioses lo protejan.

Bajó por una ladera natural poco inclinada, por donde cabía él perfectamente, siempre con el escudo arriba, hasta que se le atoró entre dos rocas. Intentó sacarlo pero terminó por atorarlo más. Adiós única defensa. Pasó por debajo del escudo y siguió su andanza. Con los ojos buscaba al peli negro, más no lo veía por ningún lado. Hasta que algo cayó a un lado de él desde un árbol de la ensenada. Hizo todo lo posible por no desmayarse. El peli negro lo miraba inquisitivo. El Haddock extiende el pescado y pudo notar como la mirada del peli negro se encendía con un emocionante brillo. Cual crío al que le regalan su primera hacha.

Le extiende el pescado todo lo que puede, éste se acerca precavido. Hasta que se detiene y se pone en guardia de forma agresiva. Hiccup pudo ver la mirada del peli negro ve su cintura. La daga. Comprendió que no le agradaba esa arma así que muy lentamente la saca y la suelta en el piso. Vio que aún no se relajaba así que hábilmente la toma con el pie y la lanza al lago. Cual interruptor cambia a una pose más relajada.

Vuelve a extenderle el pescado y éste también extiende la mano… sólo para de un rápido movimiento arrebatárselo y empezar a devorarlo crudo en el acto y en el suelo. Se veía como oso destazando una oveja con gusto.

-Si quieres te lo doy en un plato- dijo sin pensar.

El peli negro voltea a verlo e Hiccup se paraliza. Él se acerca a él con una mirada extraña e instintivamente retrocede hasta chocar con una roca.

-N-no tengo más…- dice asustado.

-Mmm…- dice con una mueca. Luego le extiende una parte del pescado que deposita en sus piernas.

El Furia Nocturna se aparta de él y se sienta en el suelo. Observándolo. Hiccup no sabe que estaba pasando, un gesto con la cabeza de la persona delante de él le da a entender que le estaba compartiendo del pescado.

-Eh… yo… acabo de comer- se excusó, comer pescado crudo no era muy apetecible.

-…-

-…-

-…- mueve la nariz.

Hiccup da una mordida al pescado y hace un esfuerzo sobre humano en tragarlo y no vomitar. Después de pasar tan terrible experiencia, respira y hace muecas de asco. A lo cual el peli negro mueve la lengua y los labios en señal de saboreo (jajaja perro), Hiccup trata de darle el resto, pero con un gesto con su cabeza le indicó que se lo terminara… si, los dioses seguro se estaban cagando de la risa.

-Jeje… - dijo por fin al terminarse el pescado y sonreír.

El peli negro mira el gesto y lo imita, pero claro, resultaba intimidante ver los dientes puntiagudos. Cosa que pareció captar en el peli negro, pues de inmediato los cerró. Hiccup vio vergüenza en el gesto.

-Oye, no sabía que sonreías- dice tratando de mejorar el ambiente. No tiene respuesta- Oh… tal vez prefieras estar… emmm… por ahí, decapitando esfumadores…- tampoco hay respuesta-Si quieres puedo traerte más pescado- tampoco hay respueta- Oh tal vez…

-Cállate- le dice con aquella profunda y fuerte voz, él enmudece.

-Lo- lo siento- dice avergonzado por tal vez ser una molestia.

-¿Por qué?- dice confundido el peli negro. Ahora era el aprendiz de herrero el confundido.

-Por molestarte- dice de forma nerviosa.

-No me molestas-

-Entonces por qué me callaste-

\- Ibas muy rápido- dice con simpleza. Simpleza que le resultó extraño a Hiccup.

-¿Eh?- dice confundido.

-¿Qué significa "eh"?- dice curioso.

-¡¿Eh?!- _acaso él…_

 _-_ ¿Eh?...- dice imitándolo.

-No sabes nórdico- dice en una afirmación el castaño, cosa que incomodó al peli negro.

-… Un poco, pero no entiendo si hablan rápido- explica- Ahora dime qué significa "¿Eh?"

-…Dioses…- dice asombrado el Haddock, las sorpresas estaban a pedir de lluvia en ese día.

-¿Dioses?- dice dudoso. Hiccup entiende que estaba mal interpretando.

-¡No!- se apresura a decir.

-¿No?- el peli negro estaba más confundido.

-¿No, eso no?- Hiccup se estaba desesperando.

-¡¿Pues qué tanto significa?!- dijo clara y peligrosamente alterado el de ojos verde tóxico.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Sé lo que significa eso!- dice molesto.

-No… es… ja… jaja… jajajajajaja-

Hiccup empieza a reír sin razón aparente, sin duda era la situación más extraña con la que se pudo haber tomado en sus catorce años de existencia. Al parecer su risa era contagiosa, pues al poco rato se unía a las risas el famoso e incógnito vikingo… si es que era uno…

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Por nada Tooth- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, claro, después de darse cuenta se pone pálido. Cómo reaccionaría el temible Furia Nocturna ante aquel nombramiento, cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de que al parecer, no le gustan sus propios dientes.

-… ¿Tooth?... ¿Me dijiste Tooth?- hay severidad en sus palabras, muy intimidantes al parecer del castaño.

-¿Eh?...

-¡Otra vez _EH!-_ dice enfadado.

-¡No me hagas daño!- suplica levanto ambos brazos en un vano intento de protección.

El peli negro respira pesado, cierra los ojos y calma su respiración.

-Entonces dime lo que significa… y por qué…- parecía dudar de seguir.

-Por llamarte Tooth- los ojos del peli negro adquieren un extraño brillo.

-¿A sí me llamo?- dice con una clara marca de esperanza en su voz.

-¿E… - se detuvo a tiempo-¿Sí?- dice no entendiendo muy bien la situación.

Lo siguiente fue que vio al peli negro correr por todo la ensenada cual perro libre de su cadena. Daba saltos y volteretas y sonreía cual niño en su cumpleaños. Ahora lo entendía. Años de silencio, misterio y sumado a la soledad del bosque y a que era un bastardo… el pobre, que alguna vez fue niño, no recibió un nombre. Una tristeza lo embarga, un sentimiento de empatía se formó, él se parecía a él pero ahora se daba cuenta de que al menos era un poco más afortunado.

-¡Tooth!- grita feliz asustando a todas las aves del área, claro, con tal sepulcral voz… hasta él se espantó. Luego se gira a Hiccup- Gracias- dice para después desaparecer en una rápida escalada e internarse al bosque.

Hiccup apenas procesó lo ocurrido, sus piernas comienzan un andar lento y reflexivo sin ruta segura por el bosque. Poco le importó a ver perdido un escudo y la daga que su padre le había regalado, tal vez luego se queje, pero ahora sólo pensaba en la extraña sensación de felicidad. No sabía porque estaba tan feliz de haber hecho aquello, sólo le había dado un nombre y el pelinegro se puso… contento… seguro que hace tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera. Debía de admitir que él tampoco…

Llegó a su casa y no se molestó en preparar algo. Últimamente el hambre no le llegaba, luego porque le decían pescado. Se acomoda entre las pieles y se dispone a dormir, claro, sin éxito alguno, pues la euforia de haber encontrado tal monumental descubrimiento, lo tenía sumamente ansioso. Eso le hizo ganarse el porrazo de su vida cuando la madera que sostenía la masa de Meatlug lo golpeó en las piernas derribándolo de forma de lo más brusca. Sus quejidos no tardaron en llegar, pero trataba de mantenerlos dentro. El entrenamiento terminó, los jóvenes se veían mejor que los anteriores días, pero igual de cansados.

-Vaya, vaya, felicidades, cabrones- gritó Belch a sus primos- Sobrevivieron en una pieza- dijo Barch mientras estrangulaban a sus dos parientes de sangre.

-Veo que empiezas a entender el tema de supervivencia- dijo Stormfly mientras le daba unas alentadoras palmadas a su desgastada prima.

-Muy graciosa- siseó con burla y cansancio- Esto no es nada- dice optando por una figura más digna y recta.

-Esa es mi prima- exclama contenta- Seguro y lo harás bien- animó ella.

-Gracias…- dice un poco avergonzada.

Las muestras de cariño son tan escasas como la seda en la isla. La gente prefiere un golpe a un abrazo, gritar, a alagar y otras prácticas barbáricas de hombría. Claro, aunque nunca faltaban los escasos detalles suaves. Entre ellos la música y la poesía. Algo poco practicado, pero no inexistente. Caso que practicaba el Pesadilla Monstruosa, Hookfang le daba un fuerte coscorrón a su primo mandándolo a besar la tierra.

-Por ser tan lento- dictaminó el peli rojo.

-…Si…- se quejó adolorido, el casco lo salvó de haber quedado sin varios mechones de pelo.

-No seas tan duro con él- dice de forma burlona la Mortífera.

-Eres muy blanda- gruñe el Jogerson- Deberías entrenar mejor a tu prima.

-Pues mi prima fue la mejor en el ruedo- lo encara a unos centímetro de separación- Es curioso… hace tiempo que un Jogerson no es el mejor guerrero, la cosa va en decadencia- dijo con morbo.

Hookfang se enfureció, naturalmente pelearía, pero, por primera y rara vez, pensó…

-¿Cómo tu padre? ¿Flinn El Cobarde?- sonrió de forma tétrica.

Todos en la aldea sabían que hablar mal de Flinn frente a Stormfly era una pena que se pagaba con alguna mano, ojo, lengua, dientes, cualquier cosa que ella considerara legal hacer ante la ofensa, pero ahora no era cualquiera. Hookfang era un temido guerrero, éste no entregaría un ojo sin antes romperle la espalda a la mitad a un contrincante. Las cosas se ponían demasiado tensas. Alguien podría morir…

La rubia de mechón azul desliza suave y amenazantemente sus dagas de las fundas. El otro hacia lo mismo con sus mazas de púas. Las cosas hubieran seguido avanzando de no ser porque Gobber se puso en medio de los dos.

-Jajajaja, vaya espíritu el de los jóvenes- dijo con humor- ¿Puedo unirme a la disputa?

De inmediato se calmaron.

-Bueno, las peleas de niños son algo aburridas, mejor hagan las paces- dice tranquilo- Sobre todo tú, Hookfang, insultar a los caídos no es algo que perdone- su voz toma un tono más serio- ¿Entendido?

Hookfang gruñó.

-Ya, lo siento- dice a secas.

-Mejor- dice contento- Tú también, rubia, que tú tampoco lo hiciste bien la primera vez en los entrenamientos como para burlarte de los demás.

-…Lo siento- linda manera de decir "púdrete".

-Bien, que descansen, mañana empezamos con la nueva etapa- dice con humor recobrado- Iré a beber algo al salón- dice el herrero caminando hacia el Gran Salón.

Después de su ida, hubo silencio.

-…Es mi imaginación o le tuvieron miedo al herrero lisiado- preguntó Snotlout.

A lo que su pariente le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Es que no quieren terminar como él- explica Blech.

-Sí, estos dos saben bien que si pelean contra Gobber tal vez ganarían, pero a costa de un brazo o una pierna ¡O ambas!- termina Barch- Lo que tiene de viejo, lo tiene de cabrón todavía.

-Sin duda sigue siendo un gran guerrero- dice Meatlug tímidamente- Cuando me detiene con su garfio, ciento que me arrastra un barco…-

-Supongo que aún no pierde el toque- dicen al unísono los jóvenes cadetes.

-Bueno, fuera de la riña de hace unos segundos… ¡Vamos a beber, que invitamos nosotros!- dicen los gemelos Espantosos.

Los demás jóvenes vitoreaban la decisión. El hidromiel de los Thorton era legendario por ser un potente elixir del olvido y locura, pero apenas llevaban unos pasos cuando Stormfly derriba a Hookfang contra el suelo, con una daga justo en el cuello. Ambos guerreros se miran desafiantes. El peli rojo ni siquiera suda por el filoso hierro en su garganta.

-Que sea la última vez que hablas mal de mi padre- amenaza.

-¿Acaso lo haría tu padre? ¿Encima del enemigo caído con un cuchillo en su cuello?- dice serio.

Otra vez el silencio… Stormfly se levanta y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-No lo lamento- dice ella.

-Ni yo- responde él.

Ambos se dan un apretón dejando el tema enterrado. Los demás jóvenes sueltan el aire del pecho. Sin duda el hidromiel urgía ahora mismo.

-¿No invitaremos al Haddock?- preguntó Meatlug.

La respuesta ya estaba contestaba incluso antes de formulare.

.

.

.

Hiccup se había escabullido del encuentro peligroso, prefería evitar estar en medio de aquellos Dragones, ya con uno al día tenía suficiente. Su camino fue pasajero y agradable, era obvio a donde se quería dirigir, tenía que seguir averiguando más de… Tooth…

Al llegar a la ensenada descubrió una gran cantidad de líneas profundas sobre la tierra bastantes profundas y sin orden alguno. Hiccup bajó por el camino, mirando todo el tiempo dichas líneas, buscando un patrón donde no había, era simple deducir que las había hecho él, pero cuál era la razón. En su caminar no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pisar una de las líneas.

-No las pises- dice una voz situada más delante de él.

-¿Eh?...

El peli negro gruño mostrando los dientes.

-Lo siento, lo siento, mi error- dice nerviosamente, pero ya no asustado.

-Bien, no las pises- dice más amable.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el castaño señalando con los brazos los trazos.

-…Traté de escribir mi nombre- dice apenado, dando a entender que no sabía escribir tampoco, por lo tanto, leer.

Para Hiccup era normal que muchos vikingos fueran analfabetas, sólo las casa importantes se podían dar ese lujo por inversiones y necesidad de mantener y hacer tratados por escrito. Un lujo que él disponía por ser hijo de jefe.

-…No… no tiene nada de malo que no sepas- dice tratando de animarlo- Hay muchos que no saben leer ni escribir.

-¿Tú sabes?- pregunta interesado.

-Si- duda en seguir- ¿Quieres que te muestre?

-¡Sí!- grita emocionado.

-Muy bien… mmm… esto servirá- dice mientras tomaba una varita de madera y con ella comienza a rayar la tierra dejando marcas, marcas que se trasforman en letras y al final en una palabra. Durante el corto periodo de estar escribiendo pudo sentir la presencia del peli negro atrás, atento a cada movimiento. Tooth no era un nombre en sí, en realidad era un sobrenombre que se les daba a las personas con ciertas características, como Ashdelok, que significaba ceniza*- listo…

Apenas había terminado de hablar y el peli negro arrancó un árbol joven y empezó a trazar líneas en la tierra rápidamente. Hiccup ocasionalmente lo vio girarse y ver lo que él había escrito en el suelo, luego seguir el trazo. Al final estaba un contento peli negro y un asombrado Hiccup. Él escribió su nombre en la tierra, claramente de unas mayores proporciones, y lo hizo bien. A la primera, sin duda aprendía rápido. Sintió su alma encoger cuando piso sin intención una de las líneas y el peli negro le gruño cual oso salvaje, comprendió que no debía pisarla cuando jugo con su suerte pisándola una segunda vez.

A pasos torpes y cuidadosos empezó a esquivar las líneas y avanzando. No supo por qué, ero sentía que estaba danzando, tampoco se dio cuenta de que cuando llegó junto al peli negro. Su espalda casi rosando el torso de él, se separa un poco y lo observa, él lo mira con ojos alegres y una sonrisa divertida. Había agradecimiento en su mirada. Alegría desbordante.

Sin previo aviso, el peli negro lo abraza. Hiccup siente el aire abandonar sus pulmones, pero no se queja.

-Gracias- dijo liberándolo del abrazo mortal.

-Uff… de nada Furia Nocturna- responde con una sonrisa.

-…Ese no es mi nombre- dice serio, pero aun sonriendo.

-Oh, de nada… Tooth- dice nervioso.

-Mejor- dice contento- Nunca entendí porque me gritaban eso- dice rascándose la cabeza haciendo memoria de todos aquellos años con ese llamado.

-Es… complicado- dice intentando no enredarlo mucho con las cosas del pueblo, sin duda terminará más confundido.

-Me lo imagino-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dice de forma insegura.

-Si- dice Tooth.

-¿Por qué lo escribiste tan grande?

-…Para que mi madre pueda leerlo desde el Valhalla- dijo a duras penas, como si dudara en decirlo- Ella no pudo decirme mi nombre… y eso la atormentaba todos los días, ahora que lo sé, ella puede estar tranquila.

Le contó un poco de su pasado, del como vio morir lentamente a su madre por esa fiebre, su lucha diera y el dolor de verla sufrir cada uno de sus últimos días y de como ella trataba de hablarle, pero nunca pudo. En medio de delirios lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue el lamentable intento de decirle su nombre, cosa que no logró.

A Hiccup casi se le sale una lágrima, no porque fuera algo tierno, sino porque se sentía extrañamente familiarizado. Ninguno de los dos tenía madre. Sabía un poco de su pasado, de su madre, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué ella no le dio uno. Sin un padre, a la madre podía ponerle uno, bastardo o no, merecía uno.

-Fue un placer ayudar- dice con angustia, no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad.

-Eres raro- dice Tooth. Hiccup se sintió mal con eso- Por lo general los del pueblo son bastante toscos y tontos- aclara para alivio del castaño.

-Es que… no soy muy común- admite él.

-Por lo general matarían a alguien como yo… ¿Por qué tu no?- la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

-…Porque no soy uno de ellos-

-Yo tampoco…-

Se quedaron en silencio ambos jóvenes, no había tensión, todo lo contrario. Sentían paz. No eran un vikingo, ni un esfumador. Sólo dos desconocidos que compartían un triste vida, pero ya no solos.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron e Hiccup visitaba todos los días a Tooth, el Haddock le prometió enseñarle a leer y a escribir, a lo cual el reaccionó emocionado el peli negro, le había manifestado su deseo de seguir escribiéndole mensajes a su madre desde la tierra. Cosa que enterneció a Hiccup, que lo miraba todos los días esforzándose en escribir y aprender nuevas palabras, cosa que se le dio fácil al joven guerrero. Sin duda un genio aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Y así fueron por varias semanas. Entrenamiento en la mañana y estudio en la tarde. Por primera vez, Hiccup, no se sentía un inútil.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Tooth, mientras seguía escribiendo con carboncillo en uno de los pergaminos que le había traído el castaño.

-Me duele un poco el hombro- admitió él, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mentirle, la mirada tóxica del peli negro lo incitó a seguir- Es que en los entrenamientos recibí un golpe.

Tooth sabía lo que eran esos famosos entrenamientos, lo había vivido años atrás, más que nada por haber llamado demasiado la atención derrotando al padre de Hiccup aquella vez. Más que nada por obligación, pues de no aceptar hubieran investigado más sobre él y posiblemente descubrirlo.

-Vaya putada- dijo sin miramientos.

-Sí, es una putada- ambos rieron, Hiccup se detuvo por el dolor de su hombro.

-¿Contra quién peleaste?- dice un poco serio.

-Con Meatlug ¿Por qué?- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-La chica gorda- afirmó él.

-Ella tienen un nombre y es Meatlug- dice Hiccup defendiendo a la chica de cabello castaño.

-No es que me sepa o quiera aprenderme todos los nombres de todos- dijo sin pesar alguno- Los identificó mejor con ciertas cosas- aclara Tooth- Por ejemplo; al peli rojo alto le nombré "Gusano debilucho dos"; a los que se parecen mucho "Babosos apestosos"; a la de los cuchillos "Espinas" y a los demás del pueblo algo referente a lo que hacen.

-¿Quién es "Gusano debilucho uno"?- a él nunca le gustaron los sobrenombres, siempre vivió de ellos, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

-…A tu padre, pero era antes de saber que era tu padre- admitió él algo avergonzado.

Hiccup se permitió reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, que existiera alguien que llamará a si al poderoso Stoick el Basto era digno de un buen libro. Claro. Para alguien como Tooth, que en el pasado apenas siendo un adolescente lo había derrotado, era fácil. Él podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera.

-¿Estás enojado?-

-¡No! Es el mejor chiste que me hayan contado desde hace tiempo- admitió divertido.

-Bueno, volvamos al tema del entrenamiento- Hiccup asiente con la cabeza- La gor…- la mirada de Hiccup lo frena de continuar- …Meatlug, es pesada, has que caiga- dice con simpleza.

Tal vez para cualquier vikingo dicha explicación sería más que suficiente, pero no para el escuálido pescado parlanchín. Derribar a un dragón, sería más probable que le salieran alas y escupiera truenos. Tooth pareció entender su angustia, una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza.

-Te puede enseñar- dice con alegría. Sería como devolverle el favor de enseñarle a leer y escribir.

-Bueno… es que no creo…- titubeaba cada palabra con nerviosismo- Además mañana empezaré otra vez y no habrá tiempo y…- hubiera seguido con las excusas, pero fue interrumpido por Tooth.

-Vamos, tú me dijiste mi nombre, es lo menos que puedo hacer- la mirada decidida que tenía lo terminó por convencer, Hiccup asintió una vez con la cabeza- ¡Bien! Espérame aquí- dice mientras corre a su tronco. De ahí sale con un hacha de un filo, una espada y una lanza muy descuidados y dañados.

-¿No deberías mandar a reparar tus armas? Yo podría hacerlo- se ofrece el aprendiz de herrero.

-No le veo sentido reparar algo que se va a romper, puedo conseguir otra del cadáver de alguien- dice con soltura.

A Hiccup le perturbó la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho, sin duda Tooth tenía cierto grado apático con la muerte.

-Bueno, toma el hacha y te muestro- el peli negro le lanza el hacha que al tener contacto con el cuerpo del joven escuálido, cae al suelo como piedra en el mar. Tooth mira perplejo el intento de levantamiento del chico con el mejor intento de sonrisa.

-Esta… un poco pesada- admite el castaño.

-Si… mejor prueba con la espada- dice recuperando el ánimo. Esta vez no se la aventó y prefirió dársela en la mano. Si bien Hiccup pudo levantarla, se notaba que al primer golpe que dé con ella, perdería el balance. Algo demasiado importante en una pelea- Mejor… vamos por la lanza.

El arma más fácil de cargar era la lanza, cualquiera podía levantar una y clavarla en alguien. Tooth pensaba que aquí no tendría ningún problema, pues contempló que Hiccup al menos podía sostenerla y mantenerla.

-Muy bien, ahora trata de picarme-

-¿Qué, estás loco?- dice asustado el joven.

-Vamos, que no me vas a matar- anima el joven de cabello negro.

-Pero podría herirte- se excusa él.

Para Tooth fue obvio algo, Hiccup nunca ha herido a nadie, mucho menos matar. Tal vez para él y le resto de la aldea era natural y cotidiano… pero él no era como los demás. Empezaría de a poco.

-¿Para cuándo decías que es el siguiente enfrentamiento?- dijo mientras se sentaba a pensar mejor.

-Mañana- le contesta.

-…Mierda…- era muy poco tiempo. A pasar al plan B.

Tooth se levanta de un ágil brinco y corre hacia el bosque, la dirección que tomó le indicó que tal vez se dirigía al pueblo. Esperaba que no se metiera en problemas… o que hiciera uno.

.

.

.

Tooth corría por el bosque, para una persona normal sería inhumano la velocidad en la que se movía el chico, más para él era bastante normal y que el resto eran unas focas lentas. No tardó mucho en llegar al pueblo, su objetivo era la casa de los dos tipos que eran iguales… no se sabía aún sus nombres, pero luego arreglaría eso. Justo en la entrada se detiene, no por nada en particular, sólo que debía de tener mucho cuidado, su madre siempre le advirtió no llamar la atención y nunca hablar frente a los demás aldeanos de la isla, porque podría ver sus dientes puntiagudos. Seña principal de los esfumadores. Además no le agradaba mucho esa gente, no era tonto, sabía que esa misma aldea era la que la había exiliado al bosque, culpables de forma indirecta de su muerte. Más su madre siempre le repitió que ella escogió todo aquello, nadie más tenía la culpa y que si algún día, si podía, ayudara a la aldea en lo que pudiera… y que fuera bueno…

Bueno, mataba y ahuyentaba a los que llegaban a la isla a robar, matar y todo eso… suponía que eso era bueno, pues la gente se veía feliz, así que si ayudaba a la gente, pero su madre nunca le hizo prometer que se tenía que llevar bien con ellos, seguro lo esperaba, pero fue hasta hace unos días que su perspectiva cambió… todo por él. Por eso hacia eso, quería ayudarle, y quien mejor que él para enseñarle a pelear. No era de los que presumían… claro, no tenía con quién hacerlo, pero estaba consciente de que era el más fuerte de toda la isla y de los invasores. Pero bueno, se estaba desviando de su objetivo. La casa de los chiflados/apestosos esos.

A él no le gustaba que lo miraran demasiado, el miedo a ser descubierto lo hizo golpear en más de una ocasión a una persona. Prefería el resguardo de la noche y caminar entre las calles y por encima de los techos, pero lo necesitaba ahora. Así que ahí se veía, corriendo en medio de la calle, a plena luz el día. Más de uno se le quedó mirando y a cada uno le miró de una forma que sólo un lobo miraría a un conejo, al menos el miedo que imponía servía de algo. No tardó en llegar a la casa de los Thorton, conocía donde vivían, en más de una ocasión los miró entrar y salir de aquella casa. Suponía que era donde vivían.

Sin más hizo lo que hizo; entró, subió, buscó por un rato, tomó lo que necesitaba y se fue.

Con prisa recorrió el camino a su hogar en el bosque, seguro lo estaría esperando, así que acelera el paso.

.

.

.

Hiccup observa la figura oscura de Tooth llegar a la ensenada, claro, saltando desde lo más arriba y cayendo con gracia en el lago. A veces el castaño pensaba que le gustaba presumir. Tooth sale del agua sacudiéndose cual perro mojado. Deposita una bolsa cerca de él y se marcha al tronco hueco del árbol donde vivía. Hiccup observa la bolsa consternado ¿De dónde la había sacado? Al inspeccionar el contenido encuentra unos jarros de barro redondeados, sabía quiénes eran las únicas personas que los fabricaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esto podría meterlo en serios problemas. Observa como Tooth sale del árbol con otros pantalones diferentes.

-Dime que los Thorton te las regalaron- pidió Hiccup.

-… ¿Regalar?-

-Tooth, carajo- se queja el peli castaño.

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó confundido.

-No puedes tomar las cosas de otra personas sin su permiso, eso está mal- le recrimina.

-Pero si siempre lo he hecho así y nadie se queja- Se excusa él- O… debí darles un golpe a los dos- dice convencido.

-… Perdona ¿Qué?- dice incrédulo.

-No es así cómo se hacen las cosas ¿A golpes?-

Hiccup quería golpearse la frente con su palma, pero la realidad era que en la aldea, en la mayoría de las veces, todo terminaba a golpes… no podía culparlo por llegar a esa conclusión.

-Ya no lo hagas, ¿Si?- pidió el chico de ojos verdes y vivos como el bosque.

-Trataré- admite él- Ahora rellena esas cosas con la cosa más resbalosa que encuentres- le instruye él. Esto confundió a Hiccup, cosa que pareció notar- Ella posee poco equilibrio por su tamaño, si pisa algo resbaloso sin duda caerá, el suelo del ruedo es de piedra plana, la caída será instantánea-

Hiccup comprendió por fin el plan de Tooth, algo en él le decía que sería trampa, pero eran las pruebas de supervivencia y no estaba prohibido traer armas extra.

-Muchas gracias- dice contento, sólo Gobber era tan bueno con él, que alguien más lo hiciera, lo ponía contento.

-No hay de que, amigo-

Amigo. Esa palabra congeló el cuerpo del castaño como cubo de hielo. Sabía que escuchó bien, pero él, el poderoso Furia Nocturna, ¿Era amigo de él? ¿El pescado parlanchín?

-¿Amigos?- pregunta inseguro, como si fuera irreal aquella palabra.

-Pues… lo somos ¿No?- dice con cierto temor el peli negro- Tú me ayudaste, yo te ayudé… ¿Eso no hacen los amigos?

Tooth concia lo que era la amistad, su madre siempre le contó sobre ella y que esta era un tesoro que debía de cuidar. Aun en su niñez comprendía que no tenía amigos, pero veía a los demás niños jugar y reírse entre ellos e incluso ayudarse… él lo hacía ahora ¿verdad? Estaba ayudando a alguien y éste lo hacía también, también se rieron junto… a lo mejor sacó conclusiones demasiado rápido, tal vez Hiccup no le veía así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos del Haddock.

-Sí… lo somos- dice entrecortado.

Tooth no pudo evitar sonreír, pero lejos de dar miedo, Hiccup le devuelve la sonrisa. Esa noche Tooth le juró a su madre que protegería para siempre a su nuevo amigo.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento de supervivencia llegaba a su fin, Meatlug corría cual Yak recién castrado por el ruedo golpeando todo a su paso. La brillante idea de Gobber consistió en que los jóvenes cadetes debían de tranquilizarla después de que él la había encerrado en el almacén sin comida y diciéndole cada medio segundo Albóndiga Asesina. Lo natural fue que al salir mandara a volar al primero que viera. En este caso. A los gemelos que se peleaban por un escudo de calaveras y flamas. El golpe fue tan duro que el escudo voló lejos siendo aún sostenido por ambos gemelos, salieron disparados y terminaron en las gradas. La risa de los demás dragones era el retumbar de la arena.

El siguiente en caer fue Fishlegs, el cual recibió de pleno una tacleada por parte de su prima que lo aplastó contra la pared.

-Uuuh, eso dejara marca- dijo Ruffnuf.

-Eso espero- agregó Tuffnuf divertido.

Ahora quedaban tres cadetes. Meatlug, con furia siega, va hacia ellos alzando la maza al aire. Hiccup se aparta y observa como la chica da un golpe descendente y manda hasta arriba al pobre de su desgraciado primo hasta chocar contra la reja de arriba del ruedo, quedando atorado.

-Jajajajaja, a tu primo lo dejaron colgando, definitivamente es de familia eso- gritó de forma burlona Blech, a lo cual recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Hookfang.

-La madre que parió a ese niño- se quejó el peli rojo.

-Creo que Astrid ya ganó- dice Stormfly confiada.

-Aguanta… ¿Qué no eran seis?- dice Barch analizando la situación.

Lo único que vieron, o más bien, escucharon fue un duro choque como un barco entrillándose contra la roca. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el mismo punto, en una caída Meatlug y un Hiccup a un lado de ella con el hacha arriba a duras penas. La sorpresa de todos era evidente.

-… ¿Qué putas?...- soltaron los gemelos espantosos.

-Le… le ganó- dijo una estupefacta Stormfly que se acomodaba el flequillo para ver mejor.

Gobber se acerca a la caída y nota que está inconsciente. Mira a su pupilo con sorpresa y luego le sonríe.

-¡El ganador es Hiccup!- gritó el herrero- La prueba de supervivencia queda acabada, todos vayan a limpiar este desastre y después a chingar a su casa, menos el ganador, ese se puede ir- dictamina el vikingo bigotón marchando a la salida.

Hiccup no espera premio o alabanza, pues se va justo de tras de su mentor, antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Los demás estaban aún en shock como para poder decir algo al respecto. Cómo se las había ingeniado aquel intento de pescado derribar a la Ingerman, aquello era bastante raro ¿Suerte, accidente o casualidad? Los dragones se acercaron a su compañera caída, la cual despertaba poco a poco. Stormfly le dijo a Hookfang que la ayudara levantarla, pues era el único que podría hacerlo. Ya acomodada, Meatlug empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Oye, albóndiga ¿Cómo …- pero la pregunta quedó en el aire, como el bocón, por un puñetazo automático de la chica de ojos miel como reacción al llamado de su apodo.

-Jejeje, pendejo- dijo Barch a su hermano volador.

-Ugh… me duele la cabeza- dijo entre quejidos la joven vikinga.

-¿Pues qué pasó?- le preguntó la chica de mechón azul. A ese momento los demás cadetes se habían reunido con los demás, estaban interesados por ver lo que paso.

-Yo… recuerdo haber corrido directo hacia Hiccup y…- las imágenes de su carrera y el escudo del joven llegaron a su cabeza- Me golpeo con su escudo y… ya no recuerdo más- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza, en serio que le dolía la cabeza.

Las cosas ahora sí que se ponían extrañas y demasiado…

-¿Estás diciendo que el bueno para nada de mi primo te dejó fuera de combate… de un golpe?- preguntó un muy patidifuso Snotlout.

-Debes de estar jodiendo- dijo Tuffnuf.

-Yo no miento- se defiende ella de forma apenada.

-Ella tiene razón, Meatlug no es una mentirosa- dice Fishlegs dando más razón a su prima, ella le sonríe de forma maternal.

-Defiende a la familia, gordo- insultó Snotlout, que prefería pensar que la Ingerman era una mentirosa a creer que Hiccup hubiera sido mejor que él en algo.

Esto llevó a que Meatlug se levantará y le diera un abrazo a Snotlout, cualquiera pensaría que un abrazo sería inofensivo, pero la mayoría desconocía como los daba la chica de armadura de cuero tochado. Del cuerpo del Jogerson se escucharon varios crujidos y el chillido de una niña que pisaba una espina. Después lo suelta y éste cae cual vela de barco.

Los gemelos espantosos y el pesadilla ríen a carcajadas. Del cuerpo del joven de cabello oscuro salen numerosos quejidos.

-¿Segura qué eso pasó?- interrogó Astrid. Su prima y los gemelos miraron a Mealug esperando respuesta.

-Sí, estoy segura- contesta de forma más calmada.

Todos los jóvenes tuvieron muchos pensamientos sobrevolando por sus cabezas, todos alrededor de Hiccup. Algo que sin duda, nunca esperaban hacer en algún momento de sus vidas.

.

.

.

En una parte profunda del bosque, el flacucho cuerpo de Hiccup se movía entre la maleza, ramas y árboles. La adrenalina se disparaba en todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que lo llenaba de emociones que hasta ahora desconocía. Eufórico, feliz, nervioso, asustado, muchos sentimientos contradictorios, pero tan dichosos que su escuálido cuerpo no podía retener. Claramente era su día, pues al lugar a donde iba llegó a él… y por detrás. Hiccup sintió la tacleada que lo mandó a besar la hierba sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina presente no lo dejó sentir el dolor, además de que no lo lastimó demasiado.

-¡Así se hace!- le gritó el peli negro emocionado aún encima de él. Hiccup quiso responder, pero es levantado del suelo y arrojado al aire múltiples veces mientras el aludido vitoreaba su nombre en cada lanzada.

-¡Ya, bájame!- gritó el peli castaño con una sonrisa. Se sentía bien ser ovacionado.

-Una mierda, ganaste, tú ganaste ¡Te lo mereces!- dijo el peli negro mientras lo arrojaba más alto.

- _La puta que…-_ ahora si se estaba asustando, pues estaba muy arriba.

-¡Ahora empezará tu verdadero entrenamiento, verás cómo te convertiré en un poderoso guerrero y los dos rugiremos en los campos de batalla con la sangre de nuestros enemigos bañando nuestros cuerpos y sus cabezas clavadas en nuestras lanzas!- entre los gritos de ánimo de Tooth se abría paso un poderoso rugido. Su rugido. Estruendo que retumbó entre las montañas y golpeado los mares. Hiccup sintió miedo, no por él pudiera hacerle daño, sino que la idea que tenía su nuevo y primer amigo, le iba a doler.

Ahora cambiaba de idea. Hoy un fue su día difícil, y los demás días lo serían… pero con un amigo todo resulta mejor… al menos eso esperaba el Haddock.

 ***En la tradición escandinava y/o nórdica, aquel que no tenía un nombre era llamado por un sobrenombre para identificarlo. En éste caso Tooth no sabe que realmente su sobrenombre es derivado de su dentadura.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo y espero ansioso sus comentarios pues, aunque sean un poco, motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo. Les recuerdo que esto no es Yaoi, cabrones XD. Muchas gracias a:**

NoisulIvone: jejejeje si, estaba muy emocionado al escribir el capítulo que la emoción no me dejó para más jejejejeje. Espero y te haya gustado y que nos leamos luego. Adiós!

Guest: wow, sin duda eres uno de mis más antiguos lectores de todo lo que llevo y agradezco mucho esa dedicación que me das a mi y a mis historias. Seguro y hay más historias que te guste y leas, pero agradezco siempre ver un review tuyo. Espero y el capítulohaya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos luego!

KatnissSakura: jejejej me alaga y eso esperaba, dar en el clavo con la personalidad de los dragones, en especial Hookfang, que es un personaje bastante profundo en realidad. Le dedicaron un capitulo a él XD.

Melodiosa: tengo medianamente esa idea de que los dragones tengan el papel que se merecen y no se los dan en los fics, pero si en las series y especiales. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos luego.

: pues no esperaste mucho jejejeje, aquí la nueva actualización jejejeje.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sobreviviendo al

**BUEANAS GENTE QUERIDA, aquí con otro capítulo de esta nueva historia. A los que la leen, espero y les siga gustando y que difundan la palabra; los comentarios si que son un poderoso estimulante para seguirle a los capítulos. Si, si, tienen dudas sobre el cuándo subirás tus demás historias. Sólo les pido tiempo como me lo pide la universidad ejjeejej último año y la carrera es pesada. En fin. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo pues lo hice largo sólo para ustedes. Nos leemos luego!**

 **Capítulo 3: Sobreviviendo al aprendizaje parte 1**

Tooth estaba seguro de que con el tiempo suficiente, y mucha paciencia, bastarían para adiestrar al vástago flacucho de ropas verdes, pues el término del entrenamiento con Meatlug era al día siguiente. Pescado regalado, se dijo así mismo. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil sería enseñarle a pelear Hiccup? Los primeros días fueron un poco trabajosos para el escuálido vikingo, nada que no tuviera contemplado. El problema empezó a hacerse nota cuando no mostraba mejoría alguna con el uso de armas. Los martillos quedaron descartados; demasiado pesados. Las espadas; por poco y se corta un dedo del pie, por lo cual, le quitó el hacha… Por su la propia seguridad del peli castaño. Sus esperanzas murieron cuando Hiccup se negó a atacarlo con la lanza, única arma que podía levantar o manejar sin lastimarse. Discutieron por horas ese día. Uno gritaba que lo apuñalara y el otro se negaba.

Ahora estaba sentado sobre una roca con la pose del pensador, pensando en el significado de la vida. Hiccup estaba a unos metros situado de él por debajo de la piedra. Ni de coña podría subir hasta allá arriba, sólo podía esperar de forma expectante. Tooth voltea a verlo y al segundo vuelve a su posición inicial mientras soltaba aire por la boca en un largo suspiro.

-Oye, no me veas como si fuera un problema- le dice el chico de ropas verdes.

Tooth volvió a dirigirle la mirada, pasó un minuto observándolo de pies a cabeza y volvió a su posición, con un gesto de que denotaba derrota.

-¡Cabrón!- Hiccup trató de arrojarle una rama, pero esta ni siquiera llegó. Ahora era el turno de él de estar deprimido- Soy un fracaso- se dijo así mismo. Pensamiento que era contribuido porque ni siquiera el mejor guerrero de la historia de Berk podía ayudarlo, la tenía jodida entonces…

-Es mi culpa, apesto como maestro- dice desganadamente el peli negro mientras bajaba ágilmente.

-Yo no ayudo mucho que digamos- el castaño trató de aminorar la culpa de su amigo.

-Sí.

Hijo de troll…

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer, ven, la comida ya casi está.

Algo que Hiccup ha estado haciendo, además de demostrar sus pocas aptitudes de guerrero. Sin embargo, lo que tenía de fracaso, lo tenía de buen cocinero. O al menos lo suficientemente bueno para pasar a lo comestible.

El peli negro estaba fascinado con la comida de su nuevo acompañante, pues los últimos años sin su madre, todo lo comía crudo, a veces lo limpiaba un poco, pero así se las comía. Principalmente la carne, ensangrentada y cruda. Para Hiccup era todo un milagro que no muriera envenenado o de una infección por su poca salubridad e ingenie al comer.

-Nunca pensé que la papas supieran tan bien- dice entre masticar y hablar.

-Usa una cuchara, Tooth- regaña el aprendiz de herrero.

-Ok, ok- dice con desgano mientras usaba sin ganas aquel instrumento de metal. Pues las cucharas de madera o las rompía o las astillaba y se lastimaba con ellas.

-¿En serio nunca intentaste cocinar?- le cuestionó el peli castaño.

-Traté hace ya mucho tiempo, pero sólo conseguía quemarla. Paso de comer tierra dura negra- explica mientras extiendo su plato vacío a Hiccup para que le sirviera más del caldo.

-Se le llama carbón- le corrige mientras le servía otra porción.

-Eso- dice para tomar el plato y seguir comiendo- El conejo estaba bueno- dice mientras comía la carne del conejo que flotaba en el caldo.

-Era muy tierna su carne- le secunda el Haddock- Me sorprende lo rápido que lo atrapaste- dice en admiración.

-Se dónde está cada animal de esta isla- dijo con simpleza- Toda una vida en el bosque te lleva a saberlo, más con hambre- Hiccup deja de comer al escuchar la indirecta soledad que tuvo que soportar sólo su nuevo amigo- Dame más, por favor.

-Veo que estás aprendiendo a pedir las cosas- dice contento sirviéndole lo último del caldo a su amigo.

-No es como si pudiera hablar en frente a otros- dice de manera burlona.

-Tienes un punto.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír con humor. Era curioso, tuvieron un muy casual y poco sutil primer encuentro, ahora se frecuentaban a diario para crear un auténtico milagro. La amistad entre un no tan salvaje y un no tan vikingo. A los dioses sí que les gustaban dar sorpresas y muy visaras.

-¿Qué tal el libro que te presté?- preguntó Hiccup apagando las brasas con tierra.

-Lo terminé ayer- dice mientras guardaba los platos donde comieron dentro del hueco del árbol- Estuvo algo extraño, no comprendí casi nada de lo que decía, pero reconocía muchas de esas plantas- dijo mientras recordaba haberse topado con alguna de ellas en el pasado. Bien le hubiera servido saber que plantas eran las venenosas en aquellos días.

En efecto, Hiccup le había dado hace unos días un libro de herbolaria de las plantas y árboles en Berk para que practicara la lectura de runas, cosa que aún no había dominado por completo.

-A La próxima mejor dame uno de esas historias de pelea- dice mientras sale con del agujero del árbol escondiendo algo en su espalda.

-Debes de acostumbrarte a leer otras cosas- aconseja el peli castaño- No solo a luchas y… más luchas- si le contará a alguien que sermoneaba al poderoso Furia Nocturna, seguro más de un vikingo de la aldea se muere de la risa.

-Y hablando de lucha…- dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

Hiccup sabía lo que diría.

-No- soltó la negativa.

-Ni si quiera he dicho nada- dijo de manera inocente el pelo azabache.

-Sé lo que me pedirás- contraatacó el Haddock.

-No lo sabes-

-Sí, sí que lo sé- repitió Hiccup.

-Pues dime qué es lo que te preguntaré- dice aun fingiendo demencia.

-Que si quiero volver a practicar con la lanza-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- dice de forma victoriosa mientras saca una lanza- Ahora tómala y ataca- dice mientras le extiende el arma.

Hiccup masculló lo suficientemente alto un "mierda", había caído en la trampa del azabache. Podría intentar zafarse o negarse a seguir la práctica. Pero sólo ocasionaría que su singular amigo le siguiera picando las costillas para convencerlo. Resignado, toma la lanza y trata de poner pose en pose de batalla. Tooth lo mira por unos segundos.

-… ¿Estás listo?- dice mientras truena de forma sonora su cuello en un movimiento giratorio.

Hiccup se intenta preparar de forma mental, por obvias razones. Dobla un poco las rodillas y le apunta con la lanza sin demasiadas ganas.

-Listo- trató de sonar lo más seguro que pudo.

Tooth lo mira por unos segundos silenciosos y… se va caminando de vuelta a sentarse sobre la roca a retomar la pose.

-¡Oye, ahora qué!- le grita en reproche.

El guerrero oscuro lo mira por unos momentos y vuelve a perder su mirada en el horizonte. Hiccup hubiera seguido, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde para la nueva etapa del entrenamiento y seguro que Gobber les tendría una desagradable sorpresa.

.

.

.

Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a que los dioses siempre le dieran la contraria, rara vez dejaban que se llevara la razón en algo, pero sí que lo escuchaban cuando decía que algo malo le pasaría. Ahora corría como un desquiciado como los demás cadetes siendo perseguidos por una risueña y alegre Stormfly que corría detrás de ellos por un laberinto, elaborado por el herrero con paredes de madera alta con refuerzo de hierro, y a veces por encima. La rubia, haciendo gala de sus fuertes y ágiles piernas, se subía arriba de los murros de madera y corría por encima de ellas cual felino cazando.

-Vamos niños, ni si quiera lo intentan- les gritó Gobber con expresión aburrida viéndolos correr cuales gallinas de un zorro.

El Ingerman iba corriendo cuando dobla en una esquina y se topa con rubia de mechón azul subiendo por la barda desde el otro lado. Justo a tiempo Fishlegs logra poner el escudo pues la guerrera le arroja seis cuchillos que se clavan en la madera del escudo. El miedo hace reaccionar las piernas de Fishlegs y emprende una rápida carrera, sorprendiendo a la chica con la desproporción de velocidad y tamaño del chico.

-Empiezo a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza- le grita el Ingerman sacando los cuchillos de un golpe contra el muro, más accidente que apropósito.

-El entrenamiento consiste en prepararlos para las sorpresas- explica el vikingo- El enemigo puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina y no les avisará que están ahí con canciones y bailes ¡Un hacha oxidada en la cara será su tapete de bienvenida!- les grita a los jóvenes que se escondían.

Los jóvenes asintieron de forma determinada, salvo a dos que los nervios se los comían. Los cadetes emprendieron la carrera por el laberinto; desconocían el objetivo del mismo o del entrenamiento, pero de que lo había, lo había. La prueba anterior se los dejó en claro, el entrenamiento se completaba cuando descubrían cual era el objetivo. Anteriormente fue ser el último en pie y derrotar a Meatlug… pero ahora cuál era el de éste… esa era la incógnita de los que habían descifrado el "objetivo de los entrenamientos". Todas, como les dijeron desde el inicio, eran pruebas, las pruebas se pasan cuando resuelves el problema.

Tooth lo sabía, por eso estaba ahí, con su "plan B de ayudar a su nuevo amigo"… tendría que acortar el nombre después… prestaba atención a cada uno de los movimientos de la chica con afición a las puntas, al escenario y al bigotón panzón. Algo que le diera una pista o indicara lo que se buscaba del entrenamiento. Para él era tan fácil como ir a noquear a la rubia de mechón azul, que estaba entre sus ojos en un poco largo flequillo de en medio, sin embargo ese no era el objetivo ni su entrenamiento, era de Hiccup y los dioses saben que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Los gemelos Thorton corrían juntos por uno de los pasillos del laberinto, cuando se toparon directamente con Stormfly al doblar. Ambos rubios pierden varios colores del rostro, se mantuvieron quietos sin mover un solo músculo. La Hofferson no se movió al principio, como si estuviera detectando algo… apartó su vista de enfrente y se llevó una mano a la nariz.

-¡Los sábados se baña, hijos de puta!- gritó asqueada retrocediendo unos pasos.

Los gemelos, ni lentos ni perezosos, corrieron tan rápido como sus pies pudieron.

-Por fin tu hedor sirvió de algo- felicita la gemela a su hermano con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Dos meses sin baño, cabrones!- grita entusiasmadamente el gemelo con los brazos arriba. Sin captar el doble sentido de su contraparte femenina.

En las gradas los demás dragones veían el encuentro de forma entretenida. El grito celebre del Thorton le arrancó una carcajada a los Gemelos Espantosos, que vitoreaban la peculiar hazaña de uno de sus familiares.

-¡Thorton, Thorton!- animaban ambos.

-No le veo lo grandioso- dice Hookfang con brazos cruzados.

-El hecho de escapar de Stormfly es mero motivo de celebrar- dijo Blech ya planeando el cómo recomenzar a su primo- Después de todo, es la mejor cazadora de la aldea.

Hookfang les concedería eso, aquella chica podía encontrar un conejo enterrado en la nieve y seguirle el rastro a un jabalí en el agua. Sí, tal vez fue suerte, pero pocos la tenían cuando el perseguidor era ella.

Devuelta a la competencia, Astrid y Snotlout corrían por el laberinto, uno con toda la atención a cualquier señal de la Mortífera y el otro fijando sus ojos en la figura de la que corría delante de él. Por inercia logra frenar, pues la rubia delante de él se agazapó quedando muy cerca del suelo, como si acechara a una presea.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice confundido el Jogerson.

-¡Cállate!- le recrimina en voz baja. El joven cadete se queda en silencio, esperando.

Justo estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando pasa una sonriente Stormfly con varios cuchillos en su mano. Snotlout se tira se cubre rápidamente para no ser visto. La chica de mechón azul miraba para todos lados, buscando a su siguiente blanco con una perversa sonrisa. Sí, sin duda ya sabía de donde había sacado Astrid la idea de "diversión con dolor". Vuelve a la realidad cuando la chica emprende de nuevo su carrera pues un gritillo llamó su atención, Snotlout imaginó que se trataba de Fishlegs. Ambos guerreros siguieron su marcha, pero una duda asaltó la mente del chico de cabellera oscura.

-Eh… Astrid…- la mencionada voltea a verlo, pero sin despegar su atención de su alrededor- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunta de forma insegura.

Para Astrid no era ni fue una novedad que Snotlout no se diera cuenta del verdadero objetivo de las pruebas y no se molestaría en explicárselo, cada uno debería averiguarlo por su cuenta, cosa que dudaba que alguien más lo haya descubierto. Más importante…

-Deja de seguirme- le advierte de forma cortante.

Sin duda ese Jogerson era más difícil de quitar que la mancha de sangre de la ropa blanca… no es que lo odiara ni nada, pero definitivamente tampoco era un tarro de aguamiel. Ella no era tonta, al contrario de lo que se espera y desea de una mujer, ella no quería ni tenía en mente casarse con un peludo y estúpido vikingo ¡Mucho menos cambiaría su hacha por una olla! Por ella podrían irse todos al Helheim antes de convertirse en ama de casa.

Astrid Hofferson ya sabía lo que quería ser; sería la mejor doncella guerrera de todo el archipiélago congelado y con los dioses de testigos que no dependería de su prima para lograrlo. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, ella había estado toda su vida junto con ella, podría decir que eran más unidas que dos hermanas… sólo que no quería estar a la sombra de la gran Mortífera Hofferson; ella quería su propio nombre y para eso debía demostrar lo que valía y ganar en el entrenamiento. Porque cuando ella juega, juega para ganar…

-¡Escudos arriba, enanos!- gritó una familiar voz arriba de ellos.

Ambos cadetes reaccionaron a tiempo pues varios cuchillos se incrustaron en la madera de su respectivo escudo. A penas y ojean un poco y se dan cuenta que la prima de Astrid estaba parada arriba de la barda de laberinto con un cuchillo siendo tirado de arriba abajo en varias vueltas.

-El escudo siempre debe de estar arriba- aconseja de manera burlona mientras saca otros seis cuchillos.

Ambos adolescentes no tardan en emprender la retirada con una Stormfly partiéndose de risa de tras de ellos.

-¡Me cago en la barba de Odín!- Grita Tuffnuf uniéndose junto con su hermana a la correteada de Astrid y de Snotlout- ¿Cuántos cuchillos tiene la loca esa?

Como respuesta un cuchillo re clavó en su glúteo derecho.

Fueron segundos en lo que se tardó en escuchar un fuerte grito de dolor por parte del gemelo.

-¡Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho!- chilló mientras corría a la derecha de un pasillo separándose de los demás.

-Con cuerdo con mi retrasado hermano, ya debieron acabársele- dijo Ruffnuf haciendo un intento de conteo mental de las veces que tuvo que sacar navajas de su escudo.

Los pensamientos de Astrid no eran muy adyacentes de los de su compañera de entrenamiento. Era cierto; a esas alturas debieron de acabársele hace mucho y ella no le gustaba recoger su tiradero… entonces cómo…

-¡Gobber le está pasando más cuchillos con una cubeta!- gritó Tuffnuf en alguna parte del laberinto.

En efecto, al llegar a la pared de piedra del ruedo descubrieron a vikingo bigotón pasándole con una cubeta unida a una soga con más dagas.

-Hijo de pu…

Ni bien terminaron la oración, pues una lluvia afilada empezó a caerles encima. Todos corrieron como locos mientras alzaban sus escudos para bloquear el camino del filoso hierro de su delicada y suave carne.

-Jajajajaja, ESO, LEVANTEN SU ESCUDO- les gritaba la rubia Hofferson entre su delirio de risa y locura.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro esquivando, evitando y bloqueando a Stormfly y su incesante ataque afilado. Gobber miraba la situación con cierta decepción, esperaba al menos que Astrid al menos descubriera el truco, pero si ella no podía, menos el resto… esperen… uno, dos… cinco… faltaba uno.

Hiccup…

Por mera intuición giro su cabeza al lugar más apartado y oscuro de todos… si, ahí estaba escondido el flacucho de su aprendiz lo más metido que podía contra la esquina, su delgado cuerpo le permitía pasar la tarea bastante fácil a decir verdad. El vikingo veterano se sobó la cien, ese niño le quitaría un par de años de vida a puro disgusto.

-¡Hiccup, sal de la esquina!- le grita a su discípulo el cual pega un brinco debido a la sorpresa y por ser descubierto.

Hiccup sabía perfectamente que aquello era pura cobardía, que era mal visto y por los demás y que deshonraba a no sabía cuento linaje se traía entre las piernas… pero la única forma que conocía de sobrevivir y de no llevarse cortes en su de por si frágil cuerpo. Tal vez podría evitarla, ella perseguía a os otros, con un poco de suerte podría encontrar otro escondite, uno que no estuviera al alcance del ojo de su mentor… pero bueno... los dioses lo odiaban, pues justo cuando mueve un pie una rubia se alza por sobre la barda de madera cual halcón observando a una ardilla. Hiccup traga saliva de forma pesada…

-…Esta es la parte donde sales corriendo- le dice de forma seria mientras paseaba un cuchillo entre sus dedos de forma magistral.

Hiccup tartamudea unos sonidos que no completan palabras y empieza a correr por su vida. Para su fortuna el cuchillo se clavó justo en la pared de alado de su carrera. Su mentor era un demente si pensaba que sobreviviría a un enfrentamiento con Stormfly ¡Podía apostar que ninguno de los otros podrían! Ella era una dragona, posiblemente la mujer más fuerte de la aldea y una de las mejores guerreras. Sin embargo eso era lo que se esperaba, lo que esperaban de ellos, que pelearan las futuras batallas contra los Salvajes de la Neblina… pero… ¿no era amigo de uno él?

Aquel pensamiento detuvo su carrera, tenía curiosidad y de la mano, muchas dudas. Entre ellas era el por qué Tooth era tan diferente a los otros dentudos afilados y no un asesino desalmado con sed de conquista y destrucción; una idea loca surcó su cabeza. Ellos dos eran los primeros de su clase, aún con sus peculiaridades, los primeros en entablar una plática civilizada y hacer una amistad; paz entre ambas partes… y ellos habían sido los primeros…

No se dio cuenta que su carrera lo llevó hasta su mentor en la herrería. Hiccup quería preguntarle muchas cosas, más sabía lo que se pensaba de la curiosidad en la sociedad vikinga e intuía lo que su mentor le respondería. Sobre todo, las preguntas que quería hacerle eran muy peligrosas, pasaba de que lo acusaran de traidor en la aldea; mucho tenía ya con el poco e inexistente estatus que tenía.

Para Gobber, que si bien parecía un distraído y flojo ante los ojos de muchos de los jóvenes, pudo percibir las intenciones de su estudiante, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber medianamente lo que pasaba por la alocada cabeza de su pupilo; quería preguntarle algo, y era importante, al menos para él.

Gobber siempre quiso minimizar aquella peligrosa e insana curiosidad de su flacucho aprendiz. No es que tuviera algo encentra de responderle alguna de sus dudas, pero las preguntas que llegaba a formular… eran preocupantes, más para la tradicional y estricta cultura vikinga. Verlo desistir y enfocarse en otra cosa, lo enorgullecía y entristecía al mismo tiempo. Lo malo de pensar demasiado las cosas, se dijo así mismo.

Astrid y Snotlout observaron a Hiccup pasar por su lado, la rubia lo llama de forma silenciosa por su nombre y le señala que se cubra junto con ellos. No es que le callera bien aquel flacucho pero si dejaba que siguiera caminando por esa dirección, su prima lo descubría a él y a ellos de paso. Más valía ponerlo lejos de la vista. Astrid asoma apenas un poco la cabeza para observar el pasillo. Ahí estaba su prima, atenta a cualquier ruido de su alrededor, con dos cuchillos en cada mano. La menor de los Hofferson notó una oportunidad de pasar y de forma fluida y silenciosa rueda al otro lado cubriéndose con el muro de madera del laberinto. De tras de ella la siguió el Jogerson y luego Hiccup, pero no logra copiar la misma maniobra que sus compañeros y queda a medio camino generando un golpe seco con la parte de hierro del escudo, llamando la atención de la depredadora.

Ante el ruido generado ella voltea rápidamente y no le cuesta mucho encontrar la delgada figura del Haddock tendida en el suelo. Ella lanza un grito de guerra que le entume los músculos de su cuerpo y se dispone a lanzarle un cuchillo, más no realiza la obra pues una voz masculina la saca de su estado de concentración.

-A un lado, preciosa- dice Snotlout a Astrid mientras tomaba su posición y le arroja su maza.

El arma pasa tan lejos de Stormfly que la necesidad de moverse fue de cero, ella observa la maza en el suelo y luego voltea a ver al dueño. Suelta una carcajada mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Sin duda fue el peor lanzamiento que había visto en su vida. En cambio, Astrid, le dedicó una mirada asesina al Jogerson, aquella era su oportunidad de atacar a su prima por sorpresa y posiblemente ganarle en el ruedo. Pero el presumido de Snotlout le quitó esa oportunidad por lucirse frente de ella.

-Hijo de troll…- le masculla mientras emprende la carrera, aprovechando que su prima aún se partía de la risa.

-El Sol me deslumbró, Astrid- se justificó el chico de cabello café oscuro. Justo a tiempo alza su escudo bloqueando tres cuchillos que iban directo a su cabeza- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, bloquear el Sol? Podría hacerlo, pero no me dio tiempo- le explicaba mientras corría detrás de ella, más se separa de ella al doblar en una esquina para perder a su persecutora.

Ahora Astrid estaba sola, siendo perseguida por su encantadora prima adicta a las puntas agudas. Pero no tenía miedo, no porque su prima no le fuera a hacer daño, lo contrario, si la pescaba, seguro que le iba a doler hasta la siguiente temporada de papas. No, no tenía miedo porque no se permitía tenerlo. Ella era valiente y no le temería a nada ni a nadie. Cuando se ganara su segundo nombre esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con el valor o fuerza, por eso no dejaría ver ni la más mínima muestra de duda en su andar.

Su concentración era impecable, Stormfly lo notaba en cada facción del rostro de su prima mientras la perseguía. Bien la pudo a ver alcanzado, a todos de hecho, pero obviamente tenía más autocontrol que el resto de sus compañeros. Aunque el llamado de la sangre siempre puede más, así que trataría de darle una pista a su prima de lo que sería el resto, claro, sin que ella lo notara tanto.

-¡Que te alcanzo, prima!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el paso, casi a punto de alcanzarla para darle un pincho con un cuchillo en alguna parte de la espalda.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Astrid, en vez de girarse y cubrirse o dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, dio un fuerte brinco llegando por encima del muro de madera del laberinto, tal como ella la estaba haciendo. Claro. Con una falta de equilibrio, pues casi se cae. Ella era una buena prima, pero como todo Hofferson, le gustaba competir y ganar. Así que la siguió de la misma manera. Una nueva persecución se libró por encima del laberinto.

Los pocos que observaban el entrenamiento no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la nueva expectación. Entre los dragones que no pudieron evitar emocionarse, por fin algo interesante pasaba. Sin duda la joven cadete Hofferson era lo poco que había de sorprendente de aquella generación.

-Ni se les ocurra decir nada- advirtió con antelación Hookfang a los gemelos.

-No sé de lo que habla, señor Pesadilla- fingió demencia Blech- ¿Tú sabes de lo que hablas, querido hermano?-

-En lo absoluto, estoy entretenido observando a la prima de Stormfly dando un buen espectáculo- Siguió la desatendida conversación de su hermano.

Ambos gemelos ríen al unísono de manera estrepitosa. El peli rojo quería destrozarles la cabeza… ¡Y no se quedaría con las ganas! Se abalanzó sobre ellos para atrapar entre sus grandes manos las cabezas de ambos gemelos. El susto y sorpresa de ambos no les permitió reaccionar de manera coordinada, pues chocaron entre ellos en un intento instintivo de correr. Hookfang los tenía a su merced, con fuerza apretó los cráneos de los gemelos, esperando escuchar los agudos y lastimeros quejidos de dolor de sus dos víctimas, pero nada salió. Ambos rubios estaban de brazos cruzados como si esperaban algo.

-… ¿Cómo que no duele, verdad hermano?- dijo Barch.

-Recuerda la herencia hermano- le dijo Blech.

-O si, cráneos duros- dijo Barch recordando la historia de sus ancestros cuyos cráneos fueron utilizados como la punta de la maza.

Para Hookfang fue como un escupitajo. Entre todas las sartas de tonterías que representaban, decían y lucían los dos Thorton, tenía que ser la ridícula historia de los cráneos. Sin sentirse del todo satisfecho, los libera, pasaba de aquello.

-Hay que darle crédito, fue un buen masaje- dijo Blech tronándose el cuello en un movimiento giratorio.

-¿Cobras por hora o…?- preguntó Barch a su amigo temperamental.

Este les muestra su maza en llamas y los dos gemelos callan al instante.

-Perras…- les dijo Hookfang con una marcada sonrisa llena de malicia.

Su atención volvió justo cuando todas las paredes del laberinto empezaron a caer debido a que la persecución de ambas Hofferson tambaleo una de las estructuras de madera y esta, al caer, se llevó de paso a la que tenía adelante, esta hizo lo mismo y todas empezaron a caer como tablillas de dominó.

Hiccup, que se había quedado quieto en todo momento, se dispuso a ponerse de pie y correr fuera del ruedo como sus demás compañeros. Apenas y se puso de pie cuando la voz de Astrid llega a sus oídos.

-¡Hiccup!- grita la rubia mientras caía encima de él.

Un montón de polvo se levantó por la caída de la estructura de hierro y madera. Fue un milagro que Hiccup puso por mera coincidencia su escudo en su pecho, ya que el hacha de Astrid se incrustó en la superficie de madera, situada en el pecho del peli castaño. Ambos jóvenes tenían las piernas enredadas evitando que se pusieran de pie de manera inmediata. Además que Astrid se negaba a soltar su hacha.

Hiccup sin duda disfrutó la cercanía accidental con la rubia vikinga de sus sueños. Definitivamente los dioses lo bendecían en ese momento después de toda una vida de malas jugadas y escupidas en la cara; un momento de gloria y estaba agradecido con ello. Escuchó una burla por parte de los gemelos por la comprometedora posición de ambos, poco le importó, quería disfrutar el momento. Podía ver y sentir a Astrid tratando de zafarse de su "atadura", trató de ayudarla en su tarea, pero ella estaba decidida a no escucharlo.

El momento se rompió cuando de entre la madera sale Stormfly bastante sucia y desarreglada. Su característica trenza estaba medio desecha y tenía tierra hasta debajo de la ropa. Sin duda, parecía una vagabunda después de una pelea de borrachos y si había algo que realmente que le molestaba, era ensuciarse. Gira su cabeza y observa a su "querida" prima de pie, con el pescado parlanchín hijo del jefe. Ella estaba bien, limpia, un poco sudada, pero limpia con todo en su lugar…

Astrid, conociendo mejor que nadie a su prima, supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se dio una rápida ojeada y comprobó, a su pesar, estaba más presentable que ella.

-Mierda…- masculla entre dientes.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Stormfly grita de forma colérica y se lanza hacia su prima. Ésta, al ver venir el inminente ataque, se agacha para recuperar su hacha. Pero esta se encontraba firmemente incrustada en el escudo de Hiccup, trató ahora de levantarla con todo y escudo clavado, más la protección de madera y metal estaba afianzado del brazo del peli castaño. Maldijo mentalmente, seguro le había hecho algo raro para que no se le saliera. Así que optó por deslizárselo del brazo a tirones de lo más brusco.

Poco le faltó al brazo del Haddock para que se le saliera de su lugar, para su alivio Astrid pudo sacarlo antes de que le pasara algo serio. Con una precisión e instinto maestro se gira soltando un duro golpe con su hacha. No quería matar a su prima, pero no evitó que le diera con la rosca de metal del escudo justo en la nariz. Los que vieron ese seco golpe, pusieron una mueca de dolor. Eso dejaría marca.

-Hija… de… ¡Puta! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!- se quejó de forma muy estrepitosa mientras se tambaleaba del dolor con ambas manos en la nariz, de la cual brotaba sangre.

Astrid respiraba agitadamente, sin duda se había salvado de una muy buena. Si bien se pasó un poco de fuera pues su hacha salió disparada de su mano a no sabía dónde. Sentía un leve remordimiento por tener que romperle la nariz a su prima, pero desconocía cualquier método de sacarla de su estado de frenesí. Todo con un buen golpe.

Cuando la rubia de mechón azul levantó por fin su vista, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba encontrar. Él estaba ahí, observándola con esos ojos verde neón sentado en las gradas con los brazos extendidos y su espalda recargada en los asientos de atrás de él. Se veía tan genial.

Los demás espectadores, dragones y cadetes dirigieron su vista al punto enfocado por Stormfly. Más de uno se quebró la quijada por abrir demasiado grande la boca. Otros comenzaron a sudar frío con la presencia del peli azabache. Entre los presentes había uno de ellos que se encontraba más que nervioso, ese era Hiccup. El joven de ojos verdes esperaba que su nuevo amigo no hiciera un alboroto, pues aunque para Tooth le era desconocido que su presencia era sinónimo de espanto, pero para el resto no. El resto no.

Mientras todos digerían la presencia del Furia Nocturna en las pruebas, cierta chica con afición a tirar cuchillos se perdía en aquel brillo verde que parecía desprender luz por cuenta propia. Hasta el momento que el rostro de su amor no tan secreto se contrajo en una mueca de asco, desprecio, decepción, como si viera algún insecto horrendo cubierto de excremento y era a ella a la que miraba. Sí, se veía mal, estaba sucia y despeinada y su sangre le manchó toda la ropa y parte del rostro… pero no era para tanto ¿Verdad?... su respuesta llegó cuando dos zorras con poca ropa llegaron de la nada a recargarse entre los brazos del peli azabache mientras le reían coquetamente y le mandaban gestos de burla y desprecio a ella.

Tooth miró el encuentro hasta el punto donde la rubia del hacha le quebró la nariz, cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Recordó cuando de pequeño también se rompió la nariz, una experiencia dolorosa y ver que la rubia de los cuchillos recibir tal golpe… le hizo mirar para otro lado. Hasta él sintió el golpe. Cuando volvió a mirar ella lo miraba a él con un brillo un tanto incómodo. No duró mucho el contacto pues sus ojos se posaron en toda esa sangre en su rostro su nariz.

- _Vaya… tendrá que tirar esa ropa-_ piensa mientras mueve de un lado sus labios.

No supo por qué, pero sintió en ella crecer cierta hostilidad y sus ojos miraban al vacío. Como si estuviera en sus propios pensamientos.

(Nota: a los que se dieron cuenta, que bien, pero a los que no; toda la parte de Stormfly y las miradas de odio de Tooth y las mujerzuelas… eran parte de la muy dramática imaginación de nuestra chica de cuchillas afiladas XD).

De un momento a otro Stormfly se pone erguida y a largas y pesadas zancadas va a donde se encuentra su prima, que también estaba estupefacta con la presencia del legendario chico pelo azabache, no vio venir a su prima que le dio, en estándares, una patada de caballo en su muslo izquierdo delantero de forma recta. El golpe fue seco y con tanta violencia que derribó a Astrid hacia adelante, cayendo de boca contra el suelo de piedra, lo que generó que se golpeara los labios y la nariz, de ambas partes salió un poco de sangre; más del labio inferior que el golpe se lo abrió.

Sin nada más, Stormfly se alejó de su prima hacia una cubeta de agua situada en una de las orillas del ruedo, necesitaba limpiarse. El silencio reinó por varios segundos.

Astrid, que desde el suelo se quejaba un poco, se levantó de golpe al sentir una mano que se posó en su hombrera de metal. Era Hiccup, que al parecer quiso ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Astrid lo miró por unos momentos, la miraba con compasión, lástima… luego su semblante se endureció. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Le dolía la pierna y le ardía la cara, y él… estaba bien, no porque fuera una gran guerrero o porque tuviera grandes habilidades de supervivencia o un extenuante entrenamiento que llevara tras de él. No. Por mera cobardía el intento de vikingo se escondió en una esquina y espero lo mejor, avergonzando así a su gente y a todos los valerosos que cayeron peleando para proteger a cobardes como él. Eso para ella era ya de por si un insulto, pero el que la mirara de aquella manera… la hizo explotar.

-¿¡Todo esto te parece una broma!?- le grita al peli castaño a la vez que le da una manotazo a su mano- ¡La guerra de nuestros padres pronto será nuestra! Elige en qué bando estás…- Hiccup se quedó callado observándola con cierta sorpresa y un poco de temor, cualquiera de los presentes pensaría que ahí se quedaría la cosa, salvo que Astrid siguió- Espera, se me olvidaba ¡No tienes un bando, porque eres un don nadie!- más de uno se viró hacia Astrid sorprendidos- Eres una vergüenza para lo que representamos y lo que somos ¿Qué esperabas al venir aquí? Tú lo sabes ¡Toda la aldea lo sabe! Eres la deshonra de Stoick el Basto y un peligro andante para todos, déjame serte clara ¡La única razón por la que sigues vivo ha sido únicamente por la benevolencia de tu padre, un auténtico vikingo y jefe, cuando toda la aldea lo único que desea es que el hijo de una cerda muerta hubiera muerto de frío en la intemperie!- los presentes guardaban silencio sin intervenir, lo que decía la joven rubia no era algo de lo que estuvieran en desacuerdo, pero las leyes vikingas dictaminaban cierto grado de respeto a la sangre del jefe de la aldea y eso incluía a la esposa. La cual no era un secreto que casi media aldea habló mal de ella, a espaldas del jefe, por engendrar a tan débil heredero y otras cosas que la tenían como marginada de manera no pública.

Hiccup conocía las tradiciones vikingas y sobre muchos de los "malos augurios" a la que su gente le temía. Entre ellos eran que si el bebé nacía demasiado pequeño o débil, se le dejaba a la intemperie o se le arrojaba al mar en una pequeña canoa. Sólo sobreviviría si los dioses querían que viviera. Él fue una excepción, su padre no hizo caso alguno a las tradiciones ni a los consejos de los aldeanos cercanos a él. Por amor a su madre no lo dejó a su suerte ni tampoco se volvió a casar después de la muerte de su madre, todo por honrar a su amor perdido.

También era consciente de los insultos no tan sutiles que recibía a su persona y a su padre, que por mero respeto y temor no lo hacían en presencia del jefe. Pero para nadie era un secreto el inmenso desprecio de la aldea hacia el vástago del jefe. Ahora lo escuchaba directamente de ella una de las pocas personas de su edad que no lo molestaban o insultaban a su persona por ser como es él, más de la persona de la que secretamente estaba enamorado… dolía mucho. Los ojos le picaban, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no soltar las lágrimas para no echar al suelo el poco orgullo que tenía. Algo verdaderamente difícil.

Astrid sabía que debía parar, pero la sangre caliente no abandonaba su cabeza. Lo que dijo a continuación iba a desatar un montón de sucesos que ninguno de los presentes comprenderían.

-Pero sabes, fuiste realmente útil como carnada. Fuiste la distracción perfecta para poder contratacar a Stormfly. Ese seguro debe ser tu lugar. Morir… morir como la mierda de troll que eres cuya única finalidad será alimentar gusanos- al finalizar escupió al suelo una mezcla de salvia y sangre en señal de desprecio.

El silencio se hizo dueño del ruedo como las sombras de nubes que bloquearon el sol dejando un ambiente bastante tétrico. Incluso los dragones sintieron un frío que les caló hasta los huesos y un temor se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Stormfly, que observó todo en silencio, temió por su prima y las posibles represalias que le pudieran esperar contra el mismo jefe y una posible reprimenda a su clan. A la menor de los Hofferson no le pudo a ver importado menos si hirió los sentimientos de Hiccup, no por insensible, el daño ya estaba hecho y no se disculparía ni menos se echaría para atrás de lo que dijo. Más importante, quería recuperar su preciada hacha.

-¿Dónde estará?...- dijo mientras se giraba para buscarla entre el tiradero que había.

Los dioses le respondieron, más no de la forma que esperaba. Justo al girarse una hoja de hierro pasó por delante y tan cerca de su cara que pudo ver el tenue reflejo de ella proyectándose en ella. Ese instante fue eterno y en cámara lenta, luego todo volvió a velocidad normal. El objeto fue directo contra uno de los muros a una velocidad y fuerza tan exageradas que se clavó en la piedra como si fuera una simple pared de barro y paja. El objeto era la misma hacha de la rubia, que ahora estaba clavada en el muro del ruedo. Los ojos de toda la gente siguieron la trayectoria que siguió el arma y los llevó hasta una figura alta y con vestimentas oscuras y una afilada mirada que mataría de un infarto a muchos.

Furia Nocturna.

Su brazo derecho estaba extendido haciendo ver que él había arrojado el hacha, su mano izquierda lo colgaba de una de las rejas del ruedo teniendo parte de su cuerpo entre la entra y salida del mismo. Su mirada era comparable con la descripción del miedo, sus pupilas contraídas y los ojos muy abiertos, sumado a su ceño, daban el aspecto de un auténtico y fúrico heraldo de la muerte misma.

La confusión no le permitió a nadie el sentir o pensar algo.

-… ¿Le pasó el hacha a Astrid o se la tiró?- se atrevió a preguntar Tuffnuf, una pregunta más al aire que nada.

La respuesta llegó e hizo palidecer a muchos. El poderoso y temido Furia Nocturna levantó su dedo índice y señaló a Astrid, para luego escupir al suelo. Después de eso volvió a subir y con un una tétrica calma, se marchó.

Muchos de los espectadores se marcharon rápido del ruedo, los dragones bajaron al ruedo junto con Gobber para ver a Astrid. La pobre chica estaba temblando como un venado recién salido de su madre para toparse de frente con un lobo y su piel perdió color hasta semejar a la de un muerto. Su mirada a un único punto perdido en una ahora inexistente figura, varios admiraron la increíble muestra de coraje para no desmayarse o romper en lágrimas. Uno a uno de los presentes colocó una mano en sus hombros en señal de respeto y despedida, evitando mirarla en todo momento. Incluso su prima llegó a darle el pésame silencioso, en ningún momento la miró.

La Hofferson se permitió bajar la cabeza, estaba sentenciada y nadie de la aldea, ni su clan o prima la socorrerían. En resignación deprimente se marchó como condenado al Helheim en su lago de veneno y dolor eterno. A dónde, a su hogar, al menos al menos se despediría de sus padres.

Para fortuna de Hiccup los vikingos de su aldea eran unos tontos e incautos, ninguno hizo conjeturas o hipótesis de la razón por la cual Tooth le lanzó el hacha a Astrid… seguro para matarla, pero no lo involucraban a él en la ecuación. Pronto y en prisa corrió al bosque, debía detenerlo antes de que se adelantara a hacer lo que suponía que haría.

.

.

.

-¡No la matarás!- llegó gritando incluso con la inmensa fatiga que su cuerpo presentaba.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Tooth con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces por qué el saco y el hacha?- señaló a ambos objetos en las manos del chico de cabello azabache.

-… Voy de pesca- se justificó ladeando los ojos.

-Eso es mentira ¡Y no sabes pescar!- le reprochó Hiccup.

\- ¡Bien! si, iré cortarle la cabeza- admitió él.

La naturalidad con la que le dijo que iría a matar a alguien le perturbó hasta la médula.

-No puedes ir a matarla- le dijo con clara preocupación.

-Oh, claro que puedo- alzo ambas cosas que sostenían sus manos- Voy a donde vive, le corto la cabeza y la pongo en este costal para no ensuciarme ¡Y listo! Es fácil- le explica como quien dice dos más dos es cuatro.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- dice exasperado- Es que simplemente no puedes matarla.

-Se lo buscó- dice con ceño fruncido.

Hiccup entendía a lo que se refería con eso.

-Lo que pasó… no importa- dijo tratado de hacer menos aquello que ocurrió.

-Para mí si- dijo en seco. El Haddock se desesperaba más y más.

-Dame el hacha y el saco-

-Bien- dice mientras se los entrega y se dirige al bosque, Hiccup presiente algo con eso.

-No la matarás- le vuelve a gritar.

-¿Por qué coño no?- dice el Furia Nocturna dándose la vuelta en un berrinche- Dime una buena razón.

-Porque matar no está bien- le dice sin pensar.

-Dile eso a la aldea vikinga y a mi colección de cráneos.

Hiccup quiso volcar de nuevo las tripas al recordar el día en que Tooth le mostró en donde guardaba las cabezas de los desdichados a los que enfrentaba.

-¡No!- le dice aguantando el vértigo- Es que… ella…- empezó a tartamudear- Mygrustra- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido Tooth sin entender lo que había dicho su amigo de camisa verde el cual estaba rojo como tomate.

-Por favor no me hagas repetirlo- suplicó el de ojos verde bosque.

-Pues tendrás que explicarme- dijo Tooth cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

-…Dame una hora- pidió para después marcharse de nuevo al pueblo en una nueva carrera, seguro sus piernas lo matarían después. Sin embargo ya tenía una idea. A Tooth le gustaba averiguar y descubrir cosas por su naturaleza curiosa, una de las cosas en común, y en su casa poseía un libo que le explicaría a su amigo lo que sucedía sin ninguna necesidad de intervenir él pues de seguro se muere de vergüenza en un intento de explicarle y conociendo a Tooth no soltaría el libro hasta terminarlo.

No tardó en localizarlo, lo tomó con rapidez y vuelve a la ensenada. Casi cae muerto de la fatiga, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le pasó el libro. Tooth lo toma y lo mira curioso, lo abre y empieza a leer.

.

.

.

-Así que te la quieres coger- dice de forma natural el de los ojos neón.

-¡No!

-¿En serio?

-Bueno si… no, espera ¡No!- dice de forma nerviosa mientras su rostro se inyecta en sangre.

-¿Sí o no?- le vuelve a preguntar- Porque si quieres te la traigo, te la coges y luego la mato.

Hiccup quedó sin palabras, no podía evitarse, tendría que explicarle.

-Es que… a mí me gusta- dice mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa- Desde pequeños siempre la he visto de lejos y me gustó a primera vista…

-Estás enamorado- a Hiccup le sorprendió la rápida deducción del azabache- El libro lo dice- le explica él leyendo sus pensamientos- Un tipo le gusta una tipa, ella igual; se enamoran… - hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que él volvió a continuar- Pero no parece que a ella le gustes… ¡La mato!- se da media vuelta y sigue caminando.

Tooth sintió un leve peso extra en su espalda, al girar el cuello ve a Hiccup subido arriba de él dándole un abrazo alrededor del cuello.

-Oye, si quieres un abrazo, pídelo- dice dándose la vuelta, pero al no ser soltado por Hiccup le dio la vuelta a él también-… ¿Qué haces?

-Trato de detenerte- dijo mientras aplica un gran esfuerzo en apretar el agarre del cuello. Tooth apenas lo siente.

-Sabes, estoy orgulloso de que por fin me atacaras… pero debo pedirte que pares-

-No-

-… Sabes… sólo te estás cansando, no me haces nada- trató de razonar el azabache.

Ante esto Hiccup se bajó y salió corriendo a unos arbustos.

-Bien, gracias- se da la vuelta para seguir su camino a la aldea, tenía una cita con una rubia… de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Al girarse vio a Hiccup con una rama algo gruesa entre sus manos. Tooth estaba contento, por fin lo atacaba con algo ¡Y le causó daño! Estaba a punto de felicitarlo cuando Hiccup le dio entre los ojos con la rama. Al tercer intento Tooth atrapó la rama con una mano, se la quito de un tirón y luego la partió y arrojó lejos.

-Muy bien, vasta-

-Prométeme que no le harás daño- dijo con determinación en sus ojos.

-…Deberás te la quieres coger- dijo asombrado el de ojos neón.

-¡Cállate!- gritó ruborizado mientras se le lanzaba encima en otro ataque, pero esta vez Tooth lo toma del chaleco de oso con una mano, lo alza y lo sacude. El movimiento ataranta al peli castaño dejándolo mareado. Tooth lo suelta al chico en el suelo.

-Nunca ataques de frente a alguien más fuerte que tú- le aconseja con una sonrisa- Y ahora que estás de ánimos, vamos a practicar tus ejercicios- dice mientras lo toma del cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva cual costal de papas. Hiccup puso cara de póker, sin duda se lo había ganado por jugarla al valiente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los reclutas estaban en el ruedo listos para una ronda de extenuante ejercicio y combates cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se sentía cierto aire lúgubre en el aire. Uno incómodo, pues faltaba un miembro, Astrid. Los gemelos y Snotlout ya la daban por muerta por su ausencia, sólo Fishlegs e Hiccup sabían que seguía respirando. Uno por que su familia hacia pan y se enteraban de todo y el otro porque tenía contacto directo con el más temido de la isla. Después de una ronda de flexiones agotadoras, se les concedió un descanso para que se refrescaran. En los asientos de descanso situados en las orillas se reunieron los cadetes, salvo Hiccup que permaneció alejado de los demás.

-¿Saben si habrá quema vikinga o no quedó nada de ella?- preguntó Tuffnuf de golpe.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo por la crudeza de sus palabras, no muy lejanas a los pensamientos de los demás.

-No está muerta, sólo… no vino a entrenar- dijo un titubeante Fishlegs.

-…Es más probable que esté muerta- dijo de nuevo el gemelo rubio.

En las gradas los dragones escuchaban la conversación de los cadetes, todos voltearon a ver Stormfly que traería una venda dándole una vuelta a su cabeza para proteger su nariz y el ungüento que le pusieron para el dolor e inflamación.

-Está viva- dijo sin mover el cuello, debía evitar movimientos bruscos.

-Vaya… a estas alturas debería estar muerta- dijo Barch.

-Si… nunca había visto que el señor seriedad le arrojara un hacha a alguien… sin duda la despezará y se la comerá- agregó Blech.

-Él no come gente- interrumpió brusco el peli rojo a los gemelos- Le cortará la cabeza cuando mucho, limpio y certero y dejará el cuerpo en la tierra para ser comida de ave- ante esto todos asintieron, menos la rubia de mechón azul, que además de no poder mover mucho la cabeza, no quería saber del futuro deceso de su prima.

La pobre chica se negaba a dejar su habitación y abrazaba con fuerza su hacha. No era para menos ni un acto de cobardía. El azabache era temido hasta por los putos dioses y el clan Hofferson oraba en silencio y lloraba la inminente perdida de una de los miembros más queridos y prometedores del clan. Esperaban todo en silencio, como la sombra de muerte que se cernía sobre otra indefensa víctima.

-Sigue encerrada en su cuarto, la pobre lloró parte de la noche- explicó a sus compañeros la rubia.

-Vaya…- dijo Hookfang haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte!- le advierte la Mortífera.

-No me iba a burlar…- aclaró de forma sería- Siento pena- sus palabras no tenían carga de burla ni desprecio, más bien de empatía- Se lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser ese tipo- dijo recordando el suceso de hace años, cuando el Furia Nocturna le partió la mandíbula.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- le preguntó Meatlug a la rubia Hofferson.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer- dijo con cierto pesar.

-¿No le quieres hacer daño a tu noviecito o no quieres enfadarlo?- se burló Barch.

Ante esto la rubia le lanza una mirada asesina, se arrepintió de inmediato ya que le dolió la nariz en el proceso.

-Dudo que ustedes pudieran hacer algo al respecto- dijo molesta.

-Dah, si me diera el tiempo que le dio a tu prima ya estuviera un océano de distancia de él- dijo con naturalidad.

-Hay que reconocerle eso, no escapó cuando pudo hacerlo- alagó muy a su estilo Hookfang.

Los Gemelos Espantosos asintieron, era muy valiente sin duda la chica Hofferson. La conversación de los dragones llegó a oídos de Hiccup, que se colocó cerca de ellos para escuchar la conversación y conocer el estado de Astrid. Apostaba lo que fuera a que la pobre permanecería encerrada toda su vida esperando a que Tooth entrara de golpe a su casa para arrancarle la cabeza. Era obvio que debía hacer algo al respecto, eso si quería que Astrid volviera a ver la luz del Sol.

Al terminar el entrenamiento fue a la cala para tener una charla con su amigo con tendencias decapitadoras.

.

.

.

-¡Tooth!- lo llamó el aprendiz de herrero. El mencionado estaba durmiendo de cabeza en una rama del tronco hueco. Algo extraño, pero estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo somnoliento.

-Nada, sólo un día más de frío y de entrenamientos de muestra, ah, y Astrid no quiere salir de su casa por tu sutil amenaza de muerte- le explica de forma sarcástica.

-Sabes, ahora sé que siempre hablas sarcásticamente- señaló el azabache mientras se descolgaba de la rama con un ágil movimiento.

-No es momento de bromear- dijo exasperado- No saldrá nunca de su habitación porque cree que la esperas afuera con un hacha.

-No muy lejos de lo que planeaba hacer… pero me aburro rápido así que también planeaba derribar la puerta de ser necesario.

-¡Tooth! ¡Por los malditos dioses! Debes de arreglar eso- le dice en medio de un exagerado movimiento de hombros.

-Que se quede ahí- dijo enfurruñado- No le haré nada al fin y al cabo.

-¡Tooth!- lo regaña. Tooth gruñe.

-Está bien, la sacaré de su casa- antes de seguir caminando Hiccup lo detiene.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-

-Mmm… buena pregunta- dijo pensativo.

-Hay que armar un plan porque sacarla a rastras no es una opción- ante esto el azabache chupó los dientes-

-¿Y si habló con ella?

-Tu tiempo conmigo te acostumbró a hablar mucho, pero cómo lo harás sin enseñar los dientes- le interrogó el joven.

-Es un punto- dijo meneando la cabeza- ¿Por lo general qué se hace para decirle a alguien que no quieres matarlo?-

-Pues… se dan regalos en algunas ocasiones, ofrendas de paz- explica pensativo el Haddock.

-Dejémoslo en regalo- advirtió el de ojos neón, no le agradó eso de ofrenda de paz, sonaba a sometido.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Hiccup entendiendo que no debía jugar con la suerte ni la paciencia casi infinita que le tenía Tooth a sus pedidos- ¿Qué le piensas dar?

El Furia Nocturna pensó por un momento lo que podría darle.

¿Cabezas?

No muy convincente, después de todo él quería la suya.

¿Un arma suya?

Pura chatarra a palabras de Hiccup.

¿Matar a alguien?

Descartada, Hiccup no deseaba muertes.

Una idea llegó a su mente.

-Ya sé lo que le daré- dijo con orgullo. Hiccup le iba a preguntar el qué, pero Tooth prosiguió- Hiccup, te aprecio y te considero mi mejor y único amigo, pero debes de confiar en mi de vez en cuando, que también estoy aprendiendo y deseo sorprenderte- las palabras del ojos de verde neón calmaron a Hiccup. Él quería cambiar- Y quiero que escarbes un hoyo como ejercicio de espalda- le dijo con una sonrisa dentada de puntas.

Hiccup refunfuñó, mejor empezaba ahora. Tooth sonrió satisfecho, ahora, a buscar el regalo. Esperaba que lo que buscaba estuviera donde siempre lo veía…

.

.

.

-Ahora todo está arreglado- llegó vitoreando su hazaña. Hiccup apenas escarbó un metro y medio.

-Que bien- dijo contento- ¿Ya salió de su casa?

-Sí, incluso su familia empezó a festejar, se veían felices- dijo inflando su pecho ante la primera interacción que tuvo con la aldea y que saliera exitosa.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- dijo con interés dejando de lado el agujero.

-Te contaré…

 **Flashback…**

Tooth se dirigía a la aldea con el regalo a cuestas en su espalda. Era pesado y su consistencia dificultaba su transporte. No quería arrastrarlo para no maltratarlo, presentable, se repetía constantemente. Por eso le dio con una piedrota en la cabeza y llevarlo lo más fresco posible. Mierda, como le pesaba.

Hizo memoria para recordar en que parte de la aldea vivía la molesta rubia… Astrid, necesitaba empezar a utilizar nombres. Por su camino se encontró con poca gente, eso agradecía, no quería atención innecesaria. Después de un rato de caminata por fin llegó a la casa, tenía ciertas partes pintadas de azul, además de que era de las pocas con un hacha de madera en el techo. Dejó caer su regalo al suelo y este se convulsionó un poco.

Tooth arremete a patadas en la zona de la pedrada para asegurarse de que no se levantara y escapara. Una vez terminada la sesión de golpes, se dirige a la puerta. Consideró patearla, se detuvo a tiempo a si mismo de aquello, con duda levantó la mano derecha y tocó a la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y sus oídos captaron el sonido de pisadas. Aquí venía alguien. Se pudo erguido y serio. Nada de hablar.

Un alto rubio fornido y con mucho músculo en los brazos abrió la puerta con claro mal humos en su rostro. Nada le duró la expresión pues la sorpresa la sustituyó, luego a preocupación. El rubio frunció el ceño.

- _Seguro y es el padre-_ pensó Tooth al ver el mismo ceño fruncido que Astrid.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Axel, padre de Astrid, esperaba a que el hijo Maldito del Rayo y de la Muerte dijera algo. Sabía a qué se debía su presencia, seguro vino por su única hija, su orgullo y lo más preciado que tenía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza clavarle su hacha en la cabeza, matarlo con unas inmensas ganas… pero conocía el resultado de un encuentro contra él. No tenía posibilidades. Eso lo frustraba más. La impotencia.

Mientras el rubio alto estaba en su cabeza, Tooth esperaba impaciente, asimiló que conocían el por qué estaba ahí, pero incluso con la intención asesina de aquel tonto, decidió calmarse, terminando rápido podría irse a dormir.

Hizo ademanes con la mano, indicando su estatura y una más pequeña e imaginaria persona. Axel comprendió.

-Frigga- gritó el hombre dentro de la casa, sin dejar de mirar al azabache- Está aquí- informó el barón jefe de los Hofferson.

La esposa de Axel era una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de consistencia gruesa, escudera y maestra de la lanza y del escudo. Ella salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto con un vestido marrón y un rostro marcado por las ojeras por la falta de sueño. Se enteró en el mercado del pueblo lo sucedido en el ruedo y, como madre que era, se lamentó del destino inminente de su única hija. Una esperanza en ella creció al ver que el Segador de vidas no llegó el mismo día, quizás los dioses ampararon a su hija e hicieron obra contra el Furia Nocturna. Se dijo así misma lo incrédula que era. Como si los dioses pudieran doblegar a aquel sombrío guerrero.

Con resignación subió a la planta de arriba. Al menos despediría a su hija. No tuvo que tocar la puerta de su hija pues ésta misma la abrió. Traía sus hombreras de metal puesta y su característica trenza dorada. En su mirada había un tenue de miedo, pero con la llama de la determinación. Si iba morir, sería con hacha en mano. Pasó su mano por el filo de su hacha y luego la sostuvo con firmeza. Su madre se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver lo valiente que era su pequeña hija. Sin duda era toda una vikinga y su más grande orgullo. La abrazó por última vez y le dio un suave beso.

Astrid bajó primero las escaleras, su madre la seguía por detrás, en silencio. Lo primero que vio fue a su padre, delante de él, su verdugo. Trago la saliva que se acumuló en su boca. Mostró el mejor gesto guerrero que pudo. No mostraría temor. No en su muerte.

Tooth giro la cabeza en dirección del sonido de pasos en la madera. Ahí estaba, la causante de su dolor de trasero. Con un hacha en la mano.

- _Natural-_ pensó él- _¿Nunca la suelta o qué?_

A lo que iba… pero antes…

Soltó un rápido golpe en el estómago al tipo de adelante, éste se dobló ante la fuerza del impacto que ni si quiera miró venir.

- _Por ser una peste_ \- pensó irritado por la manera en la que no dejaba de mirarlo y más aún, le estorbaba.

Frigga fue apresurada a socorrer a su marido caído, éste levanta la mano para que se quedara en su lugar. Jugó mucho con su suerte al encararlo, iba a perder a su hija, no quería perder también a su mujer. Se levantó despacio y le dejó espacio para pasar.

Tooth entendió gustoso el gesto, entró apenas un poco a la casa y encaró de frente a Astrid. Ella estaba en las escolares de madera, expectante.

Tooth hizo memoria de los libros que había leído. La señaló con su dedo haciéndola estremecer… luego señaló al padre de la susodicha. Axel esperaba aquello, padre e hija compartirían el mismo destino ahora. Frigga rompió en llanto, ahora perdería a su querido esposo a las puertas de su casa. Tooth vio con poco interés a la señora. Supuso que tal vez era… la madre de Astrid… sacude su cabeza.

Lo siguiente consterna a los tres miembros de la familia. Después de señalar ambos señala con su pulgar hacia afuera. Supusieron que los mataría enfrente de su propia casa y delante de los demás Hofferson que se asomaban de sus hogares. Un bastardo muy sádico sin duda. Él sale seguido de los dos Hofferson, Frigga le pasa su arma, un hacha de un filo, luego le da un beso rápido. El hombre le sonríe a su esposa y sale de la casa junto con su hija. Valhala. Recitó en su mente.

Una vez afuera ambos Hofferson se sorprendieron al ver al Furia Nocturna sentado encima de un gran oso marrón muy oscuro. El animal sangraba de la nariz y de la boca. Tooth los miraba a ambos de forma seria. Señaló al oso y después Astrid que se movió hacia atrás como si el dedo del azabache la empujara a esa distancia.

Tooth estaba un poco nervioso, no quería recurrir a palabras. Era mucho el riesgo. Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, ahora ella se miraba sorprendida, supuso que era una buena señal. Parecía que perdió el miedo. Volteó a mirar al padre de la susodicha, éste mostró una reacción parecida a la de su hija. Bien, más directo.

Se puso de pie y levantó al oso sobre su cabeza, camino un poco hacia ellos y lo colocó delante de él. Ahora señaló al oso, al padre de la rubia y luego a ella. El rubio vikingo abrió su boca sorprendido. El de ojos verde neón sonrió internamente, parecía que logró comunicar lo que quería.

-¿Es para ella?- preguntó dudoso.

Eso le molestó un poco. Pateó al oso varias veces con fuerza. La fuerza de las patadas mueve al oso hacia Astrid. Lo vuelve señalar y luego a ella.

Axel se quedó mudo, voltea a mirar a su hija que encontraba paralizada. Miró hacia atrás y contempló que su esposa compartía su reacción. También los chismosos que salieron a ver lo que sucedía, estaban aún más sorprendidos.

Tooth esperaba algo impaciente algún indicio de "todo bien" para poder marcharse. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, todos clavaban sus ojos en la figura de él. Se incomodó mucho, quería irse. Ya.

Tomó al oso con ambas manos por el pellejo y lo alzó lo más que pudo. Fue a la puerta con paso firme y pesado, la señora se quitó de su camino, agradeció eso. Y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, aventó al oso a la entrada. Su intención era meterlo… pero calculó mal el tamaño de la puerta y la del oso que por poco rompe el marco de la puerta quedando atascado. Masculló un "mierda" que nadie escuchó. Empujó al gran animal pero no avanzaba, bien pudo romper el marco y meterlo. No. No quería más problemas así que lo dejó ahí. Él lo trajo, ellos harían lo que quisieran con la bestia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a varios de los habitantes, no supo si eran familiares o no. Todos lo miraban como si esperaran algo. Dudoso, señala a la rubia que apenas si sostenía su hacha y le extiende la mano y la mueve por el aire hasta el oso atorado. Esperando que lo aceptara.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar de emoción y se acercaron a ambos Hofferson en una efusiva marejada de palmadas y risas. Axel permaneció en silencio, hasta que se dirigió a él.

-Muy bien…- dijo aun con algo de asombro en su mirada- Esta bien.

Esa era la señal. Sin más, se marcha en medio de lo que parecía ahora un festejo. Sonrió. Sin duda lo logró, se moría por contárselo a Hiccup.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y ahora todo está arreglado- dijo contento poniendo sus manos en jarra.

Esperaba una felicitación de su amigo, pero en vez de eso una piedra en la frente le pegó.

-Oye, eso dolió- dijo molesto mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe.

-¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?!- dijo mientras le tiraba más piedras que el azabache atrapaba en el aire.

-Eh… les di comida para una semana y una nueva cobija- su idea era darles comida, a quién no le gustaba la carne, así que sería un buen regalo. El oso era grande.

-Regalarle un oso a una mujer es un signo de compromiso- dice en medio de una agitada respiración- Te acabas de comprometer ¡Te vas a casar con Astrid!- le gritó molesto el peli castaño.

-… ¿Qué?

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí son por dos cosas, te saltaste todo hasta acá o te gustó tanto el cap. Que no pudiste resistir el leer las negritas XD. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, pero les diré un secreto… el cap. Iba a ser más largo, pero lo tuve que cortar, bien sé que los capítulos largos son de mucho de gustar a la gente, pero si se pasa de rosca… marea, así de simple. En fin, aquí doy las gracias a:**

Mokeyd95: oye, oye tranquila, aclaro, soy varón… espera… sí, soy varón jajajajaj XD no me hagas mucho caso, estoy medio loco, pero sin el medio. Me gusta leer comentarios así, de gente a la que logré atrapar en el trama de mi historia, sintiendo cada una de las emociones. Espero a ver logrado eso en este capitulo para ti y para los demás que lo leen. Espero ansiosos el comentario. Aclaro. No es yaoi. Nos leemos luego.

melgamonster: no te martirices demasiado, no fuiste el primer lector que tuvo que hacer eso, pues no todos están acostumbrados a ver a dos hombres jóvenes tan unidos, pero hago mención a que recuerden que antes las cosas eran muy diferente, por no decir liberales, cuando la amistad abría paso a la hermandad, sobre todo en culturas bélicas. Cuando los verdaderos lazos de amistad y confianza nacen del acero y la sangre. De hecho debes de recordar esto, porque he estado investigando la cultura nórdica y encontré datos interesantes. Jejejeje, nos leemos luego!

Draco Trainer: objetivo completado, sorprender a los lectores, me recuerda la primera vez que subí una historia. Al principio todos pensaron que sería otra adaptación "copia y pega" pero BANG no se esperaban nada de lo que les tenía en KFP y más o menos ese es mi plan para HTTD. Gracias por comentar.

GHOST AZ: vaya, vaya, otro fan de vikingos, que bien! a mi me gustó la serie, con todo y sus defectos. La idea es darle por fin al fandom una historia fuera de la trama sobre exagerada que se tienen. Un día leía una historia de HTTD tipo avatar y terminaron por poco tirándose genkidamas y hadouken jajajaaj, hay que saber cuándo parar y si bien habrás sucesos sobrenaturales (porque creo en esas cosas) tampoco tiraré kamehameha en la historia. Espera toques que muchos olvidan en las historias, como el hecho de que no respetan el tiempo que en realidad se toma para viajar en barco y de la temprana edad en la que se empezaba a luchas de verdad en la era vikinga. Espero y hayas disfrutado el cap. Nos leemos luego!

Mariano: seguro y te partiste de la risa en algunas partes del cap XD, no quiero olvidar un poco el humor, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, espera un trama más oscuro para adelante.

Kyoko ayusawa: esa es más o menos la idea! Un poco de justicia a la mal ubicada y trastornada cultura vikinga. Entre ellas, es que practicaban el infanticidio. Lo sé, crudo y espero que este nuevo cap sea lo que esperabas. Próximamente nos leeremos, no desesperes jajajaja

: … orale, un premio de la academia al review más largo del cap. 2 de mi historia! Muchas gracias por comentar, esta clase de comentarios me hacen querer seguir escribiendo más, pero lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que tal vez tarde más esta vez jejejeje, así es, no es que pueda hacerle mucho. De nuevo muchas gracias por el comentario y que te guste la mágica amistad de estos dos personajes coffcoffnoesyaoicoffcoff , huy! Que toz, jejejejeje. Espero y haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, nos leemos luego!

Fantasy Branca Snow: jajajajaaj no eres la primera alcarada ni serás la última de seguro jejejeje, espero que a futuro no te parezca muy cruda la trama, pues pienso agregar cierto carácter a la historia que pudiera medio tambalear a los acostumbrados a "miel sobre hojuelas". Gracias por el comentario, y espero y te haya gustado el cap.

Melodiosa: coño! Que no es yaoi la cosa esta, uff, no eres la primera ni creo que seas la última que quiera que esto sea yaoi. No. No es yaoi ¬¬… en fin, me alegra tener tu comentario y espero nuevas de ti. Nos leemos luego!


	4. Capítulo 4:Sobreviviendo alpart 2

**AJAJAJAJAAJ HOOOOLA A TODOS ESPERO NO A VERLOS ECHO ESPERAR TANTO sin duda estaba ocupado, no se olviden de comentar y leer los post créditos pues me gusta dejarlos leer rápido mis caps, en fin, sin más disfrútenlos!**

 **Capítulo 4: Sobreviviendo al aprendizaje parte 2.**

Hiccup daba vueltas como león enjaulado, tantas fueron sus vueltas que había dejado una línea de su caminar en la hierba. Tooth se mantenía sentado en el suelo, se mareó de tanto ver a su amigo dando giros y más giros. No entendía del todo la sobre exagerada reacción de Hiccup, pero suponía que era algo grave, aunque claro, todo era demasiado grave para el Haddock.

-¿Tan malo es eso de casarse?- preguntó un poco curioso.

Hiccup se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo con cierto recelo. Era obvio que el azabache desconocía el significado concreto del matrimonio. No era que fuera malo casarse, lo malo es que lo hacía con su amor platónico y era eso lo que lo molestaba. Pero Tooth no tenía la culpa.

-Déjame explicarte lo que significa casarse- dijo Hiccup intentando reunir una gran cantidad de paciencia.

Después de media hora de explicar lo que consistía el matrimonio y las obligaciones que conllevaba, la reacción del Furia Nocturna no se hizo esperar. Primero expandió cómicamente los ojos y dejo la boca lo suficientemente abierta como para que Hiccup pudiera darse cuenta que detrás de uno de sus dientes cerrados estaba atorrado lo que parecía un pedazo de hueso. Luego hablaría con él. Después se levantó de un brinco como si el suelo de pronto fuera de lava. El espanto estaba grabado en su rostro, algo que sin duda quedaría en la historia en la mente del joven aprendiz de herrero. El Furia Nocturna asustado.

-¡No, no, no, no y no!- decía una y otra vez el joven de ojos verde neón ahora siendo él el que daba vueltas como animal acorralado- No me voy a casar con la rubia molesta- se dijo más así mismo que a Hiccup.

-Pues tu metida de pata te puso en esto- dijo Hiccup recuperando su temperamento normal.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes- dijo con reproche- Aun así, paso de atarme a esa molestia para el resto de vida que me queda. Quiero ser libre de hacer lo que quiera- al parecer a eso le tenía más miedo el azabache que el hecho de casarse.

-Mira… hay que pensar en una solución- dijo Hiccup siendo la mente fría de los dos en ese momento.

-Ya tengo una idea- a Hiccup no le gustó lo que dijo- Esta vez voy y la mato. "Hasta que la muerte los separe"- Hiccup deseo nunca a verle contado esa parte del matrimonio. Siendo que esa era una manera de "divorciarse" para los vikingos.

-Sabes que todo el clan Hofferson saben de tu compromiso ¿Verdad?- Tooth pareció meditar las palabras de Hiccup.

-Pues… los mato también- al parecer no lo comprendía aun.

-Y la isla entera de seguro ya se enteró también-

-…-

-¡¿No pensarás en matar a toda la isla?!- le gritó alarmado.

-Esa idea pasó por mi cabeza… pero ni queriendo lo logro… son demasiados-

Hiccup estaba desesperado, tanto o más que su amigo. Era una situación demasiado apretujada y difícil de manejar, con tantos peros y contras… se llevó sus manos a su cabeza rascando con desesperación, en un intento de despejar su cabeza. Sabía que su amigo se desesperaba más y más y de ello no saldría nada bueno. Putos vikingos, todo terminaba en una lucha sangrienta. Tonto Tooth. Su impulsividad era como un panal de abejas, listo para cualquier indicio de provocación. Estúpido padre. Si él estuviera…

Una idea brillante se encendió en su cabeza, una que tal vez los ayudara a salir de aquel aprieto. Pero necesitaba algunas cosas para concretarlo.

-Tooth, tengo una idea, pero necesito que asistas mañana a la celebración- dijo mientras trazaba las detalles finales de su plan en su cabeza.

-¿No me casaré, verdad?- dijo mientras tanteaba una lanza que Hiccup no supo de donde la sacó- Porque si no funciona tu plan…-

El no terminar la oración dejó en claro la alternativa dos de Tooth, cosa que preocupaba a Hiccup, aquel casi sadismo de su amigo y poca conciencia que albergaba.

- _Un problema a la vez-_ se dijo así mismo.

Se despidieron quedando en su encuentro en la casa de los Hofferson, que seguro y sería el epicentro de todo. Al llegar a la aldea se podía ver a varios miembros del clan Hofferson y uno que otro de sus allegados ir y venir con distintas cosas, seguro dando preparativos para lo que sería una inesperada boda. Entre aquellas figuras reconoció al padre de Astrid, llevando con varios hombres en una carreta al "regalo" de boda a las bordadoras del pueblo, seguro y quería que dejaran la piel lista y presentable en alguna prenda.

Pasó de todo aquel congestionamiento de gente que subía y baja sin parar. Suficiente tenía con la idea de Astrid vestida de blanco parada en el altar… pensamiento que no hubiera sido desagradable de no ser que era Tooth quien se casaba y no él, sí, sabía que aquello no pasaría ni en sus más locos sueños, pero se valía que un chico de catorce años soñara.

Otro dato es que Tooth era cinco años mayor que Astrid, no era un dato alarmante, pues chicas más jóvenes que Astrid se han casado antes en la aldea, sea por tratados o uniones entre familias. Que la rubia tuviera recién cumplidos hace unos meses los catorce y que no la hubieran comprometido ya con alguien, era únicamente por su prima, que nunca dejaría que vendieran a su prima favorita como si de una vaca se tratara.

Apenas llegó a su casa fue directo a la habitación de su padre, algo que no haría al menos que su progenitor estuviera a varias islas de distancia. Buscó entre los baúles y muebles llenos de pergaminos buscando el documento que su mente trataba de recordar, después de todo habían dos cosas, una; ser el hijo de una familia importante te permitía el lujo de aprender a leer, segundo; ser un paria te dejaba mucho tiempo libre para leer, una práctica poco común entre su gente.

Un tiempo después de una extenuante búsqueda por fin encontró o que buscaba. Abrió el pergamino con sumo cuidado y leyó su contenido, la respuesta que buscaba la encontró casi al instante, ahora tenía un plan, sólo era cuestión de sobrevivir. Guardando el pergamino entre los pliegues de su ropa se dirigió hacia la residencia Hofferson esperando no ver demasiado tumulto de gente, sería como echarle sal a una babosa.

Su recorrido fue más apacible que hace unas horas cuando recién llegó a la aldea, era poca la gente que caminaba alrededor, sospechaba vagamente donde estaban, soltó un suspiro cansino lleno de depresión, sin duda terminaría muerto o más odiado que nunca. Su camino lo llevó a la cala, donde Tooth lo esperaba con una lanza y los labios apretados en una dura línea. Un sudor frío bajó por su nuca, en el peor de los casos su amigo de cabello azabache iba a matar a mucha gente, algo que no podía permitir. Armando los últimos toques del plan se dispuso a contarle a Tooth lo que ambos harían. En resumen; Tooth deberá de estar callado en todo momento y asentir con la cabeza en señal afirmativa, él se encargaría del resto. El guerrero oscuro no pareció muy contento con la escasa información y se llevó la lanza a los hombros, dejando en claro de que si las cosas no resultaban, moriría alguien.

Tooth, a indicaciones de Hiccup, llegó antes a la ceremonia; claro, con su fiel lanza en mano, listo para todo. Se colocó en uno de los rincones que había mientras veía a la gente ir y venir con varias cosas y hablado de otras que no comprendía del todo. Supuso que era para la… ni si quiera podía decir la palabra sin enojarse. No es que odiara al… ¿Matrimonio? ¿Así se llamaba? No lo recordaba bien, Hiccup se lo explicó sólo una vez. Sin embargo no era odio, sino que él no quería formar parte de ninguna familia del pueblo, ya antes los rechazó por varias razones, entre ellas era ese viejo rencor que les tenía pero que se aminoró con el tiempo, pensaba que eran estúpidos, él era claramente diferente (por sus dientes) y la única familia que tuvo y tendrá fue con su madre…

-Ya llegó el novio- advirtió uno de los invitados.

De pronto sintió las pisadas de varias personas que llegaban a su posición, apenas y levantó al vista y se encontró con varios varones de cabello rubio en distintas tonalidades y otros de castaño a oscuro. Supuso que eran parte del comité de metiches que iban a aquella "celebración", cuando vio que seguían acercándose demasiado a él les frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos. Todos pararon en seco ante la clara amenaza del joven de cabello azabache.

-Y eso que todavía no se casa- dijo divertido uno de los vikingos, haciendo que varios rieran en el proceso.

-Oye, linda lanza- señaló otro.

Tooth encontró un increíble deseo de clavársela de extremo a extremo y colgarlo en la pared, pero debía resistir, a lo que sólo fijó su vista a cualquier punto, punto que fue el padre de Astrid que se acercaba a él con un hacha. Una muy brillante y bonita a su parecer, pero años de peleas y muertes lo hicieron colocarse erguido con la lanza colgando de su mano, por si el tipo quería pelea.

-Relájate, no quiero pelea- aclaró el hombre parándose lo suficientemente lejos del alcanza de la estocada de la lanza. Tooth se relajó un poco- Quiero darte esta hacha en símbolo de tu unión con mi hija- le extendió el hacha al terminar de hablar- Con ella la cuidarás por toda la vida, un regalo de bodas- simplificó el rubio.

- _Como si ocupara un hacha-_ pensó el azabache, no pensaba aceptarla, prefería una espada o lanza, además las hachas no son de unión, son para separar a la mitad al otro imbécil que tenga por enemigo. Ideas que se quedaron en su pensamiento.

Axel al no ver que singo de aceptación frunció el ceño de manera automática, pasaría de alto aquel claro insulto, después de todo no deseaba arruinar la ceremonia, ceremonia que beneficiaría enormemente al clan Hofferson. El matrimonio con el legendario Furia Nocturna alzaría el velo de sombra que cubría con deshonra a su familia por varios incidentes ocurridos en el pasado. Si el joven no quería el hacha en ese momento ya encontraría la ocasión para dársela.

Mientras tanto cierta rubia con afinidades impulsivas se encontraba en su cuarto, con un vestido blanco y una corona de flores sobre su cabeza. Ha ese punto apenas pudo siquiera pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando, se estaba a punto de casar y no con cualquiera, sino con el mismísimo heraldo de la muerte y mejor guerrero de la historia de Berk ¿Estaba emocionada? No. Absolutamente no. Ella no quería casarse tan pronto, ni tampoco en un futuro muy lejano. Deseaba ser la mejor doncella guerra de la aldea, ganarse la gloria y fama en grandes luchas sangrientas contra los Salvajes de la Neblina, ahora estaba siendo alistada por su madre que no paraba de llorar y acompañada de su prima, que iba completamente de negro en aquella ocasión en clara señal de luto. Al menos ellas dos se encontraban en la misma sintonía, ninguna de las dos deseaba esa boda.

¿Pero acaso podía hacer algo? Si decía algo o desechaba la proposición del vikingo más temido de la aldea las consecuencias podrían llegar hasta ser mortales. El azabache ante el insulto podría optar por matarla a ella y a su clan en un arrebato de ira. Su padre podría caer en la deshonra y la humillación junto con todo el clan. Aún más abajo claro. Pues el respeto que imponía aquel clan de rubios fieros se estaba amenguando ante los ojos de los demás habitantes de la isla y de algunas vecinas. Ella nunca fue de las devotas que oraban a los dioses en busca de soluciones, siempre fue más de "resolverlo por sí misma"… pero ahora les imploraba que la salvaran de aquel destino que la esperaba fuera de su casa.

-Estás hermosa- escuchó a su madre decirle, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención- Nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto- dijo entre lágrimas la mujer.

Astrid la mira con y le sonríe de forma forzosa, luego miró a su prima que la eludía como los ojos al Sol. Conociendo la razón de aquella antipatía prefirió no decir nada, sería lo mejor para las dos. El barullo de afuera de su casa se hizo más grande, seguro ya casi era la hora. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y trató en vano de poner su mejor cara, cosa que resultó imposible. Si los dioses la estaban castigando por lo que ocurrió en el ruedo seguro estaban aplaudiendo y ella hacía lo mismo, casarla, seguro que se lo pensaron bien con el castigo.

Acompañada de su madre y de su prima bajó las escaleras, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, una última plegaria salió de sus labios sin sonido alguno, quedándose sólo en su mente. Al salir toda la gente estaba lista para recibirla, miembros del clan, conocidos y vecinos, vaya que si eran muchos. No tardó en encontrar al protagonista de su tumulto, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y con una lanza enredada entre ellos, sus anteriores pensamientos se materializaban al ver aquella arma entre las manos ya mortíferas del azabache.

Ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando la voz de la última persona que esperaba volver a escuchar se alzó entre todos.

-¡Aguarden!- gritó Hiccup un poco agitado, pues tuvo que esquivar a muchos para llegar hasta ahí y ser escuchado.

El barrullo se enmudeció y los músicos apenas si iban calentado las cuerdas cuando se detienen en seco. El Haddock de pronto se sintió intimidado por tener a tanta gente mirándolo, tragó una pesada bola de saliva, necesitaba calmarse o lo arrumaría. La gente empezó a murmurar, muchos tenían curiosidad de saber si el "chico problema" del pueblo fue invitado a la boda, para muchos era claro que no lo fue, ese chico era de mal augurio. No muy lejos de la realidad porque venía a detener la ceremonia y evitar una masacre.

-Este… buenas tardes vikingos y… vikingas- dijo de manera nerviosa- ¿Bonito día, eh?- la gente no supo si reír o escupir en el suelo… por eso la mitad hizo una cosa y la otra mitad escupió- _Vamos mal-_ pensó Hiccup poniéndose un poco nervioso, hasta que la se topó con la mirada de Tooth que lo miraba paciente y confiado… confiado de que él podría solucionarlo… confiaba en él…-… Esta ceremonia no puede realizarse- hasta Hiccup se sorprendió de lo firme que había sonado. Los vikingos se asombraron y consternaron ante la oración que salió precisamente del escuálido vástago de Stoick, pero hubo también quien se molestó.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes a la boda de mi hija sin ser invitado? ¡Además de que no eres nadie para demandar tales cosas!- dijo un fúrico Axel que se abría paso entre la multitud.

-De hecho si lo tengo- aclaró el chico de cabello castaño- En falta del jefe de la aldea, de la anciana Gothi y del segundo a cargo, es decir, mi tío…- Hiccup hace una pausa dramática- Soy yo el siguiente a cargo- dijo algo nervioso pues tenía justo enfrente al enorme padre de Astrid, que era más músculo que grasa y con una mirada lo suficientemente helada para congelar a un tempano de hielo. Claro. Aún más.

-¿De dónde sacas dicha insensatez?- demandó el jefe del clan al diminuto intento de vikingo. Hiccup estaba temblando, aterrado mejor dicho, fácil podría el rubio romperle el cráneo con tan sólo un apretón de su gran mano, pero lo que le preocupaba más era la atenta y afilada mirada de su amigo, que tanteaba con un dedo la lanza que yacía en su mano, listo par en cualquier instante para lanzar perniciosamente el arma con blanco a Axel. Ya había visto antes la manera sobre exagerada con la que lanzaba la lanza, parecía irreal la velocidad y fuerza con la que viajaba el proyectil, sin duda atravesaría tres escudos y a un hombre de par a par.

-Aquí- dijo mientras sacaba de su chaleco un pergamino, Axel se lo arrebata y empieza a leer el contenido de dicho documento. Su ceño se apretó más, era cierto.

-¿Y qué importa que tú estés a cargo?- espetó con rudeza- No tienes derecho de intervenir en la boda de mi hija ni tampoco nadie hará lo que TÚ digas- lo señaló con el dedo mientras lo señalaba de pies a cabeza.

Hiccup respiró hondo.

-Las ceremonias de bodas deben presentarse del padre de la novia al jefe o sustituto a cargo de la aldea para poder autorizar dicha liturgia, de no ser así no se estarían respetando las normas establecidas a la obediencia a la autoridad regente- a este punto ya muchos vikingos se rascaban la cabeza sin entender medio "pio" de lo que decía el chico- Por lo tanto se estaría cometiendo perfidia…- Hiccup miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la mayoría no entendió lo que dijo- Traición y deslealtad hacia al jefe, Stoick el Basto…- simplificó el castaño.

Todo la masa de gente que estaba presente soltaron un jadeo en sorpresa y otros se miraban alarmados unos a otros, el cuchicheo empezó a rodar de un lado a otro. Ahora no se miraban muy cómodos y uno que otro se marchó del lugar, no queriendo tener nada que ver con aquel lío.

Axel miró a su alrededor de reojo, la gente empezaba a inquietarse y a decir cosas. Estaba furioso, furioso con ese intento astilla de pescado que ahora era su dolor en la garganta. La idea de aplastarle la cabeza entre sus manos y escuchar el "crack" armonioso de su cabeza reventando lo llevó a abrir sus manos por reflejo, pero detuvo esa idea. Hacerlo probaría precisamente lo que dijo el flacucho pecoso y definitivamente él no era un traidor. Además de que como representante de la familia terminaría por destruir su casta.

-Entonces te pido autorización para llevar a cabo la ceremonia… Haddock- poco le faltó a Axel para atragantarse con su saliva-

Hiccup ya veía venir eso.

-Muy bien- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, tratando de aparentar valor que no tenía en ese momento.

Se acercó hacia el temor de la aldea con paso calmado. Para Hiccup la naturalidad y calma de acercase a Tooth y hablarle se había convertido en común, pero para la aldea que desconocía la relación de ambos jóvenes, era toda una proeza de audacia acercarse tanto al Furia Nocturna sin un a pizque de miedo.

-Señor Furia Nocturna- Tooth le frunce el ceño, Hiccup sabe que no le gusta es apelativo- ¿Está de acuerdo en seguir con la ceremonia?- era la parte de Tooth.

El azabache conocía su parte, Hiccup le explicó que Astrid seguro tampoco quería casarse y si lo hacía, sería con miedo e impotencia por razones que ya se explicaron. Tooth contempló por un instante a la rubia, rápido pudo percatarse de que era verdad lo que le dijo su amigo. La chica se encontraba aterrada, lo veía en sus ojos y denotaba algo que no supo interpretar. Lo malo de sólo identificar el miedo.

Astrid esperaba con ansiedad el veredicto del Furia Nocturna junto con la gente que estaba ahí, Stormfly era la más ávida de escuchar el veredicto.

Tooth no esperó más, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era claro que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Varias cosas pasaron; Stormfly se quitó la capucha negra que tenía y la lanzó lejos mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar; Astrid deseaba con todas su fuerzas arrancarse aquel vestido, pero desistió pues quedaría desnuda; muchos aldeanos se quejaron pues esperaban la hora del banquete; mientras Axel se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia ambos jóvenes con su rostro enmarcando la ira.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Furia Nocturna?!- Tooth arquea ceja sin entender mucho, pero Hiccup que entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía, dio unos pasos hacia atrás- ¡Primero pides un compromiso con mi hija y ahora por tu mera gana lo rompes!- cada palabra del jefe del clan llevaban la rabia cargada en cada silaba- ¡Has deshonrado a mi hija y a mi clan con esta humillación!- sus ojos se posan en Hiccup que se petrificó en su sitio como una rama- Y tú… tú causaste todo esto…- las palabras de Axel se arrastraban de manera peligrosa, peligro que el azabache detectó y apretó la lanza, listo para darle una estocada en el corazón- Pagarás por esto…

Su amenaza se quedó en el aire pues otra voz hizo acto de presencia.

-No sabía que eras de los que rompían las reglas, Axel- todos direccionaron su mirada para toparse con el herrero del pueblo, pero en su mano no estaba su clásico garfio, en su lugar era un hacha de doble filo y su característica sonrisa pero con una miraba afilada- Los Hofferson son una de las familias más antiguas que hay en Berk, fuertes, valientes, gallardos, pero sobre todo, honorables… ninguna familia se compara con la de ustedes si hablamos de lealtad… pero ahora veo que eso está en tela de juicio con lo que estás haciendo… Axel- Gobber endureció los rasgos de su rostro- Estoy más que dispuesto de… discutir… contigo si aún tienes cosas que decir ante la decisión del muchacho…

Un gélido viento surcó los alrededores, el aliento casi se hizo visible y seguro un solo tirón al aire y se podría sentir lo pesado de éste. Axel miraba de manera rencorosa a Gobber, éste respondía de la misma manera. Hiccup miraba atónito la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él, sin poder decir o hacer nada, más por miedo e impotencia, que de decir algo. En parte agradecía la intromisión de su mentor y segundo padre, pues el asunto se le escapaba de las manos ante el enojo del padre de su amor platónico.

-¡Bien!- sentencia el vikingo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la congregación de gente- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! Vamos a limpiar- de inmediato los Hofferson varones y demás empezaron a desmantelar todo y a recoger las cosas. La cabeza del clan les indicó que a todo aquel que ayudara podría llevarse toda la comida que pudieran cargar, cabe decir que muchos le pusieron más empeño a la labor ante el estímulo de una comida caliente.

Hiccup soltó el aire atorado de sus pulmones de golpe, se sentía mareado, pero a la vez aliviado. Miró a su mentor con una sonrisa agradecida, éste menea su mano diciendo "no hay problema". Gobber no lo diría a puertas abiertas, pero estaba orgulloso de su joven pupilo y de su demostración de temple al imponerse en público, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó, cosa que merecía su reconocimiento y apoyo, incluso para partirle las piernas al que la hiciera de bravo ante la primera señal de liderazgo del chico de cabellera castaña.

Tooth, a señas de Hiccup, se empezó a alejar de manera silenciosa, pero con unas inmensas ganas de gritar y saltar de un lado para otro por haber "esquivado la flecha". Vaya que había dudado del plan desde el inicio y ahora se percataba que las ideas de su escuálido amigo realmente podían funcionar. Debía tomar eso en cuenta para más adelante. Cuando sintió que no había nadie cerca, empezó a dar saltos y volteretas mientras sonreía de par a par, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía y que mejor forma de expresarse que correr. Tooth no era el único con una dicha en su corazón, Stormfly daba saltos de un lado a otros mientras soltaba puñetazo al aire, su prima había corrido a su casa para poder desprenderse del vestido con unas ansias comparadas con las de Thor de arrojar truenos.

-Veo que alguien si festeja- dijo Blech.

Stormfly se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los demás dragones, sin duda habían venido a la boda o a joder.

-Joder un poco en la boda es parte de los Thorton- Barch pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-No me podía imaginar otra cosa- dijo sonriente la de mechón azul.

-Veo que estás más feliz que la "novia"- se burló Hookfang.

-Ríete lo que quieras- le dijo sin ganas de discutir la Hofferson.

-Pues claro, ahora vuelves a tener "chanzas" con el Furia Nocturna- dijo Blech.

-Y con chanzas nos referimos a todavía nada- ambos gemelos se rieron ante la burla haciendo a Hookfang reír con boca cerrada en el proceso.

-…Tienen suerte de que no traiga mis cuchillos- les dijo la Mortífera con claro ceño fruncido.

-¿Y no tendrá problemas tu familia o Astrid para encontrar marido?- el comentario salió de la misma Meatlug, suficientemente serio como callar las risas- Digo… ahora es una despechada… eso podría a carrerearle problemas a futuro.

En efecto, el comentario de la Ingerman era exacta, ahora Astrid era una "despechada", cosa que se le designaba a la mujer o hombre que le rompen el compromiso antes de la ceremonia, incluso casos como éste de ser el mismo día de la boda. Para los despechados resulta más difícil encontrar pareja por ser "desechados" como material de matrimonio, reduciendo así el interés de otras personas o familias de querer unirse a dicha persona. En pocas palabras, reduce la posibilidad de matrimonio para la persona que es abandonada por la otra.

Stormfly conocía perfectamente eso, y poco le preocupaba y dudaba que a su prima le importara ser una de esas. De hecho podía jurar que dicho título implícito la hacía más que feliz, pues conocía los sentimientos de Astrid con respecto al matrimonio.

Astrid, en su habitación, pocas ganas le faltaron para cortar el vestido con su hacha, necesitaba urgentemente salir de aquella ridícula prenda, pero por amor a su madre que le dio y modificó el vestido, no lo haría pero deseaba fervientemente que alguien le ayudara. Sus pensamientos fueron escuchados pues su misma madre entró a su cuarto, pudo denotar la preocupación y la intriga en las facciones de su progenitora, sin duda era ella la que lo provocaba.

-Deja te ayudo- dijo con amabilidad.

Con una calma y serenidad que tranquilizaba a Astrid empezó a desanudar los cordones del vestido por la espalda de su hija. Ambas Hofferson mantenían un silencio que reconfortaba el tenso ambiente que se generó hace apenas unos momentos. Astrid quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, o más bien el cómo empezar. Eran demasiadas cosas las que deseaba decirle.

-Hija- la voz de su madre la sacó de su turbio mar de pensamientos- ¿Cómo estás?

Astrid sabía a lo que se refería.

-Opino que las cosas salieron como debieron salir-

-Astrid…-

-… ¿Qué?- trató de eludir el acusatorio tono de su madre.

Brenda negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Bueno… aquí entre nos- aquel tono cauteloso de su madre le llamó mucho la atención- Estoy feliz de que no te casaras-

Esa revelación asombró mucho a la adolescente, entre las personas que creía que la querían ver casada a ella era su madre la que encabezaba la lista.

-No estaba lista para dejarte ir… no tan pronto- decía de manera amorosa, mientras quitaba los adornos de la dorada cabellera de su hija, dejándolo liso y suelto en una cascada de oro. Era una melena muy larga y hermosa, pero sobre todo larga, Brenda sólo pudo contemplar el cabello de su hija y lo extenso que se había puesto. Pero no era el cabello lo que de verdad comparaba era lo mucho que su hija había crecido, ya no era una niña y poco faltaba para que se convirtiera en una mujer. Sin duda los años sí que pasaban volando, un día la mecía entre sus brazos y al otro la veía entrenando en el bosque con su hacha… sin duda los años pasan volando, pensó ella.

-Además aún tengo algo que terminar- dijo Astrid con renovado espíritu.

Su madre sonrió divertida, su hija sí que era una Hofferson hasta la médula. La bendijo y deseo la mejor de las suerte para el día de mañana, todo en silencio.

.

.

.

Tooth brincaba de un lado a otro y daba volteretas como un niño que probó su primer dulce. Hiccup lo miraba entretenido con una sonrisa divertida, su amigo y su efusividad sí que contagiaban buenas vibras, él no estaba muy lejos de aquel gozo, todo salió milagrosamente bien, algo que seguía asombrándolo pues conociendo su suerte pensó que terminaría sin un brazo o un ojo, seguro que agotó la suerte de lo que le quedaba de existencia. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpido ya que Tooth la tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo y a darle muchas vueltas que por poco hace que salga su desayuno de hace dos días.

-¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado, mil gracias!- decía el chico de cabello azabache contento.

-Pues de…¡Oye!- dijo indignado el Haddock al darse cuenta de la segunda intención de la oración.

-Bueno, no puedes decirme que no te pusiste nervioso- dijo con burla amistosa.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con su usual actitud sarcástica.

-Manos a la obra- dijo entusiasmado Tooth mientras tomaba dos viejas lanzas en sus manos. Hiccup sabía a lo que se refería.

Después de horas de práctica y de un esfuerzo sobre humano por parte del escuálido cuerpo del peli castaño no hubo muchos resultados positivos y la siguiente prueba sería pasado mañana. Ya cuando el Sol caía por el horizonte y con poca luz, tooth decidió despachar a Hiccup con la promesa de que mañana lo haría mejor. Sólo que Hiccup sabía lo que realmente pasaría…

Por la noche Hiccup le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, si bien su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo cierta resistencia física con las prácticas extras con el chico de ojos tóxicos, aunque fuera poca, dudaba que ni en veinte años logaría ser ni la mitad de fuerte que un chico de su edad. Con pensamientos desmotivadores y la moral por los suelos por fin pudo dormir, pero no plácidamente, mañana sería un día duro más con lo que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

-Tooth, debo serte franco…- el mencionado lo mira atentamente mientras termina su segundo plato de guiso de cabra que su amigo le trajo de desayuno- No podemos seguir engañándonos, mejoro tan rápido como crece una montaña y dudo que el mismo truco que hice con Meatlug funcione con Stormfly… creo que lo mejor es que me eliminen ahora y evitamos más pesares…- Tooth lo mira de forma seria sin mover un músculo-… Además corrí con mucha suerte en la primera prueba y hay gente que piensa que puede que no sea una deshonra andante…- rio de forma forzada tratando de hacer sonreír a su amigo-…¿Tooth?...

El susodicho suelta el aire de forma pesada mientras hace una extraña mueca con la boca. Hiccup no supo interpretar dicha expresión. Sin decir nada Tooth se levanta y se va derecho a escalar la roca que ya acostumbraba a usar para pensar, salvo que esta vez la uso para acostarse para contemplar el cielo. Hiccup podía sentir la desilusión de su amigo haciéndolo sentir mal consigo mismo y muy frustrado. De un morral que trajo sacó una cuerda con un trozo de cuero en medio. Fue a un punto de la cala donde había muchas piedras y se dispuso a desquitar su frustración lanzando piedras con su honda a una pared de piedra natural del lugar.

Ante el ruido Tooth estira un poco el cuello y contempla a su amigo tirando piedras con lo que parecía una cuerda, algo nuevo para él pues nunca vio a nadie lanzar piedras con aquella cosa. Debía de admitir que parecía ayudar a lanzar más rápido los proyectiles pues la fuerza del impacto le indicaba que así era… además el pequeño adolescente no dejaba de darle al mismo punto de la pared… algo dentro de la cabeza de Tooth se iluminó en ese instante.

De un brinco baja de su piedra y se acerca de forma sigilosa a Hiccup, evitando romper la clara concentración que en ese momento tenía. Más cerca lo observa mejor, el balance, sus movimientos de brazos y su respiración. En efecto. Era lo que pensaba.

-Eres bueno con esa cosa-

Ante el repentino alago Hiccup suelta antes de tiempo el extremo de la cuerda y la piedra sale volando hacia arriba para luego caer en el lago.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta curioso mientras observa tan inusual objeto a su vista.

-Honda- le responde más calmado el Haddock- Los niños la utilizan para cazar pájaros que picotean los cultivos o simplemente matarlos- para Hiccup no era una sorpresa que Tooth no conociera tan primitiva herramienta, pues en batalla no era tan utilizado pues era considerado inútil al enfrentar los duros escudos o cascos de hierro.

-Tienes buena puntería- señaló el chico de cabello azabache.

-¿En serio?- respondió dudoso.

-Llevas rato dándole al mismo punto- puntuó su vista a la marca de la piedra arañada por los constantes golpes con las piedras.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?

Tooth poco más y casi se da una palmada en su frente. Sin duda su amigo era alguien sumamente inteligente… en ocasiones, pero hasta él debió de a verse dado cuenta. El rostro intrigado del castaño le respondió por sí solo.

-Espera aquí- ordeno el azabache. Hiccup asintió un poco asustado por la repentina orden.

No pudo preguntarle nada cuando Tooth salió disparado con dirección al pueblo, esperaba que no se metiera en problemas…

.

.

.

-¡Oye, Blem!- grita un vikingo de cabellera rubia y una barba con varias trenzas en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Gust?- dijo un vikingo de cabello negro con inicios de calvicie en las entradas y una barba espesa mal peinada.

Ambos vikingos eran conocidos de toda la vida, su relación podría describirse como la de dos tipos que se frecuentan lo suficiente como para ser amigos, pero no estaban en los primeros de su lista como para ser favoritos.

-Mira el arco que hice- dijo Gust mientras mostraba un arco corto finamente labrado a mano con detalles ondeados asemejando el movimiento del viento.

-Oh, vaya que es bonito… pero algo pequeño a mi gusto- alabó y criticó el hombre con un ojo cerrado.

-Tal vez… porque quizás por eso se llame arco corto, genio- se burló el rubio.

Ambos amigos ríen estrepitosamente.

-Incluso conseguí que me lo dieran con un cajac a luego- mostró orgulloso su objeto aludiendo a su gran habilidad de regateador.

-Jajaja, que presumido eres- ambos vikingos volvieron a reír.

-Sin duda esta es mi semana, ya te lo digo-

E invocando a alguna fuerza externa y sobrenatural, un puñetazo recibió en todo la cara que el desafortunado vikingo terminó en el suelo automáticamente inconsciente. El perpetrador no era otro sino Tooth que después de su agresión toma el arco y el cajac del suelo. Luego voltea a ver de manera amenazante al acompañante de la víctima y alza la cabeza diciendo con ello "¿algún problema?". El vikingo alza las manos en señal de no querer problemas. El azabache conforme se retira como llegó, en silencio.

-¿Hiciste algo que lo molestara?- pregunto a su ya ex amigo caído. Este apenas si suelta un sonido de su garganta- Fue un placer conocerte- dice para después marcharse y empezar a olvidar que alguna vez conoció a ese desdichado… y contarle a uno que otro conocido…

.

.

.

De regreso a la cala Tooth le extendió a Hiccup ambos objetos que adquirió en el pueblo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó Hiccup temiendo que las nuevas hipótesis que surgieron en su cabeza fueran correctas.

-Las encontré tiradas- y no metía del todo, pues las había recogido del suelo.

No muy satisfecho y convencido de las palabras de su amigo, Hiccup se colgó el cajac y tomo el arco con su mano derecha. Debía de admitir que era un muy vistoso arco, muy bien tallado… ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría eso tirado? Adelantándose a los pensamientos de su amigo Tooth apresuró la actividad.

-Muy bien, es hora de practicar- dijo de manera entusiasta- Hiccup, quiero que le dispares a ese árbol de allá- señaló el azabache a un árbol que hacía una distancia de fácil veinte metros. Hiccup lo vio algo anonado, pero no chisteó, sólo obedeció.

Tomando una de las flechas del cajac, se dispuso a cargar el arco. Sabía por lo que había visto antes el cómo colocar la flecha. Tardó un poco en tensar el arco pues no estaba acostumbrado a ello y apunto al árbol. Respiró lento y exhaló con la misma calma, no supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de mover un poco más arriba el arco y girar un poco a la izquierda. Soltó la flecha y para sorpresa de él dio justo en el centro del tronco.

-¡Wow!- dijo exaltado el Haddock, sin aun poder creerlo de haberlo hecho también al primer intento adjudicó eso a la suerte.

Adivinando a donde iban los pensamientos del aprendiz de herrero, Tooth interrumpe el flujo de pensamientos de su amigo.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo con los brazos cruzados, pero la semi formada sonrisa de sus labios indicaba que no estaba serio o molesto.

Hiccup obedeció de manera autómata, volvió a cargar la flecha y, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no se movió hacia los lados, sólo subió el arco a la misma altura y disparó.

La flecha se clava justo al lado de la otro, literalmente pegada a la otra. El aliento de Hiccup escapó de su cuerpo dejándolo boqueando. En serio que lo había hecho. Dio en el mismo punto dos veces seguidas… sin que Tooth le dijera algo, volvió a cargar el arco con una confianza que nunca había sentido. Esta vez sintió que debía apuntar más a la izquierda y menos arriba, no lo sabía, pero algo en su cabeza se lo dictaba. Él no la contradecía. La tercera flecha voló por el aire aparentemente muy lejos del blanco, fue en eso cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló de manera sorpresiva hacia la derecha empujando en el proceso la flecha justo en su blanco, quedando amontonada por arriba de las otras dos.

-¡Hay dioses, lo hice!- gritó demasiado sorprendido de su propio logro.

Los aplausos de Tooth lo sacaron de su euforia. Hiccup pudo ver el rostro divertido de su amigo como si se encontrara con el martillo de Thor a lado de una jarra de hidromiel.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó victorioso- Sabía que esto pasaría.

Hiccup no entendió bien las palabras de Tooth.

-Al ver como lanzabas las piedras noté que acertabas al mismo punto sin fallar ninguna vez- Hiccup aun parecía algo confundido- ¿No lo ves? Hiccup, tienes talento para la arquería, uno muy claro. La respiración, la concentración, tus movimientos al lanzar y esa increíble intuición grita a los cuatro vientos que eres un tirador nato ¡Como yo!- sin contener más la emoción el azabache abraza con demasiada fuerza el delgado cuerpo de su amigo estrujándolo hasta que varios huesos crujieron un poco- Ups… olvido que eres medio delicado- bromeó mientras lo liberaba.

-Gracioso…- dijo casi sin aliento el chico pecoso.

Practicaron por varias horas disparándole a los distintos arboles de la zona y el progreso de Hiccup aumentaba cada vez más, poco a poco el muchacho entraba en mayor confianza con su recién descubierta habilidad y no podía sentirse mejor de lo que sentía ahora. Bien era cierto que un guerrero de hacha, espada o martillo representaba un mayor estatus y era de mejor ver que un arquero, de eso a nada, mejor ser un arquero.

-Hiccup- el aludido volteo a mirar a su amigo- Es hora de la práctica verdadera.

-¿Crees que con esto podré pasar la prueba de mañana?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Mmm… te falta más práctica con el arco, ya mañana sentirás tus brazos resentidos por el ejercicio de hoy- se mofó el azabache, Hiccup rueda los ojos de forma sarcástica- Pero sé que la ganarás, a este punto debiste deducir de qué va la prueba-

Claro que descifró el objetivo de la prueba, pero de saberla no implicaba con lo lograría. Un milagro le haría falta de querer ser el vencedor.

-Ella tiene un punto ciego- dijo Tooth de manera repentina captando la atención de Hiccup- Ese flequillo azul en medio de los ojos no le permiten ve demasiado bien por debajo-

Hiccup pensó que esa información podría resultarle útil… un poco al menos. Los engranes en su cabeza comenzaron a girar y armando lo que sería un "plan de batalla", pues los vikingos no eran muy pensadores en ese aspecto, preocupándose tan sólo de matar por delante al que tengan.

-Muy bien, última prueba- Hiccup recuperó la compostura y preparó un flecha, intentando adivinar cuál sería el blanco- Dispárame- indicó el joven guerrero mientras alzaba los brazos a ambos lados de sus costados.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco?!- le dijo alarmado el aprendiz de herrero- Podría herirte-

-Nah, lo dudo- respondió de forma confiada el chico de ojos verde neón.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo el Haddock entre ofendido y sarcástico.

-Vamos, dispárame-

-¡No!-

-¡Por mi…!- desesperado Tooth empieza a arrojarle todo lo que tuviera a su alcance sin tener la verdadera intención de lastimarlo, sino de molestarlo para que le disparara como una flecha- ¡Dispárame demonios!- le exigía el azabache.

-¡Que no, joder!- decía mientras intentaba esquivar la mayoría de cosas o bloquearlas con el brazo.

Tooth, cual niño en medio de una rabieta, se marcha del lugar dando fuertes zancadas, al segundo después de marcharse llega con una ballesta y un virote recargado en su hombro. Caminó hacia el tronco del árbol donde saca una cuerda.

-¿De dónde sacaste la ballesta?- acusó con sospecha el castaño.

-La encontré tirada en suelo- respondió a secas.

Hiccup conjeturaba dos cosas. Pero prefería guardársela… definitivamente no se llevaría el arco a su casa… al volver su vista a Tooth vio con mucho temor que había colocado la ballesta encima de una roca lo suficientemente alta para estar a la altura del pecho del azabache, además justo en el gatillo y la empuñadura había atado la soga de hace unos momentos y esta recorría un camino hasta la mano del alocado y extraño sujeto que ahora llamaba amigo.

No pudo solar ni un sonido cuando Tooth jala con rapidez la soga y acciona el gatillo del arma. De esta sale disparado el virote con dirección al centro de la caja torácica, Hiccup ya visualizaba la sangre brotar del cuerpo de su amigo, pero apenas la flecha le faltaba unos cuarenta centímetros y Tooth alza su mano a una ridícula y anormal velocidad y atrapa el proyectil sin siquiera sudar.

-Ves…- apenas e iba a formular la oración cuando el arco corto se materializa delante de sus ojos y le da en medio de estos y parte de la ceja derecha- ¡Au!... oye, aguarda, ¿A dónde vas?

Hiccup se fue mascullando maldiciones e improperios a los dioses por ser tan injustos en la repartición de cualidades a las personas. Sin duda lo odiaban…

.

.

.

El día había llegado, el ruedo fue preparado para el segundo enfrentamiento contra la Mortífera, los dragones se encontraban en su grada habitual esperando la llegada de Gobber y los reclutas/primos/juguetes de diversión. Meatlug pudo apreció a un aumento de número de personas presentes, sin duda el revuelo que ocasionó el Furia Nocturna llamó la atención de los pobladores, lo suficiente como para hacerlos venir a ver si volvía a hacer acto de presencia o para evitar por completo el ruedo por las siguientes horas y evitar a la muerte prematura hecha carne. Valientes idiotas dentro, inteligentes cobardes fuera…

La poca gente presente empezó a guardar silencio ante la entrada de los futuros vikingos al recinto, Stormfly ya los esperaba en alguna parte del laberinto, difícil decir cual pues el público en vez de ser ayuda para ver de diferentes panoramas escogieron sentare del mismo lado que los dragones, sabrá porqué.

Hiccup tragó nervioso una bola de saliva, intentando armarse por la gran muestra de valor que jamás en su vida había demostrado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si quería dejar de ser esa decepción andante, la burla y la vergüenza de su aldea, tenía que hacerlo sin dudar. Observó a sus compañeros en estados similares; Snotlout insistía en llamar la atención de Astrid, Fishlegs estaba temblando como gallina en nieve, los gemelos peleaban entre ellos y él se cagaba en los pantalones por casi nada en realidad.

Entre los pensamientos variados de las jóvenes mentes de los reclutas una entre ellas estaba en blanco, ignorando las estupideces de los gemelos o los intentos del molesto de Snotlout por insinuársele y llegar a algo después de su aparente ya ganada victoria. Respiró lento y calmado, preparando su mente para lo que venía. Sabía que esta vez su prima se andaría sin miramientos, de reojo notó que Gothi traía varios bolsos con ella. Con eso supuso que abrían muchas cicatrices ese día. No pudo evitar sonreír, pues su sangre de guerrera hervía por el inminente desafío que se cernía sobre ella. Eso le daría más sabor a las cosas. A su victoria. Porque ganaría como de lugar.

Gobber sopló el cuerno, indicando el inicio de la carnicería.

Astrid dejó rápidamente a sus compañeros atrás, incluyendo al pesado del Jogerson, tomando así su propio camino. El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo, todos excepto Snotlout, que trató de alcanzar a Astrid, pero apenas dobló una esquina y se topó con Stormfly encima de la pared con dos cuchillos en cada mano…

-¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó como chiquilla que se clava el dedo con un alfiler por primera vez. Claro, si por alfiler uno se refiere a tres cuchillos clavados en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo.

Dos sanadores bajaron a sacar a desafortunado hijo de puta pues no podía moverse por el dolor de tener uno de los cuchillos en su pie izquierdo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, tu primo fue el primero- se burlaron los gemelos Espantosos, Hookfang se golpeó la frente entre frustración y vergüenza.

-Ese idiota persigue faldas…- masculló él.

-Dos barriles de aguamiel a que sigue el gordito- dijo Blech a Barch.

-Acepto- dijo confiado.

Gobber observaba entretenido el evento, los chicos se estaban esforzando más que otras veces incluso Hiccup se movía más seguido de lo que para él era normal. Sin duda podría haber esperanza para el chico. Incluso la hija fe Finn se observaba más motivada que otras veces, sin duda las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas.

Los siguientes en caer ante las cuchillas de la Stormfly fue Tuffnuf siendo utilizado como escudo humano por su hermana, poco duró la gemela rubia pues no dio ni dos vueltas diferentes cuando se topó de cara a la rubia Hofferson amante de las puntas, siendo noqueada a vece de tres patadas conectadas en estómago y cara.

Un sonoro "mierda" se escuchó en las gradas, alguien perdió la cerveza de la semana. Mientras que el público aplaudía las grandes habilidades de una de sus mejores guerreras.

Stormfly apenas e iba a empezar a moverse cuando un destello de luz se materializó delante de ella, entendiendo a gran velocidad lo que iba a pasar guardó la calma, luego se movió de forma magistral en un giro sobre sus pes mientras daba un brinco en reversa. El hacha de su prima le pasó por escasos, pero calculados centímetros de su nariz. Sonrió de manera imperceptible, su prima se había dado cuenta de la prueba en la que se encontraba.

-Mierda de troll- maldijo la rubia adolescente poniéndose en guardia.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes muy limpia y reluciente tu hacha, querida prima- lo de querida lo dijo siseando la lengua mientras tres cuchillos se deslizaban por cada mano listos para tomar el vuelo.

Astrid alzó el escudo a tiempo, pero uno de los cuchillos iba para más abajo y le rasguñó la pierna, de la herida empezó a emanar sangre, pero nada serio, era más una herida escandalosa que algo serio. Sin perder tiempo sale corriendo intentando perder de vista a su prima. Stormfly la persigue mientras sonreía extasiada, la caza siempre le había resultado una actividad emocionante como estimulante. Buscar, encontrar, pelear, herir, perseguir a una presa y acabarla con sus propias manos le brindaba una sensación de poderío sobre la misma, sintiéndose invencible. Cazar ser de dos piernas no le era muy diferente a las de cuatro; ella era la cazadora y la cazadora siempre sorprendía a la presa, no al revés.

Justo pasó por encima del primo de Meatlug en su persecución, éste temblaba y respiraba agitado con miedo. Dejaría a Astrid pasar por el momento, debía acabar con la mayoría.

El pobre amante de libros miraba asustado a todos lados con el escudo arriba para intentar bloquear las invisibles hojas de hierro que le saldrían en cualquier momento. Tan ensimismado estaba que no sintió a la experta cazadora bajar por la pared detrás de él. Años de cacerías e enseñaron a la Hofferson a caminar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Quería reírse. Tocó sutilmente el hombro del Ingerman, éste se gira de golpe asustado con el escudo delante de su cara, pero nada pasó, no había nadie. Más relajado se dio la vuelta para sólo encontrarse de frente a La Mortífera con un cuchillo apuntándole en el ojo izquierdo. El alma del chico abandona su cuerpo y se desmayó cayendo de espaldas de forma pesada.

Stormfly no estaba muy satisfecha, esperaba un poco más de su presa, pero tampoco podía pedir milagros de la familia Ingerman, sin ofender a su compañera claro está.

Iba seguir cazando a su prima, la presa más fuerte a su parecer, cuando un escudo rueda a unos tres metros delante de ella… ese escudo no era de su prima, estaba entero, además todos los verdaderos vikingos nunca soltarían su escudo… espera, ¿Cuántos quedaban?...

Se giró sobre sus talones con un cuchillo en cada mano, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie intentando atacarla por la espalda, más relajada pero sin bajar la guardia, se da la vuelta para seguir su camino. Pero se detiene en seco al sentir un punta fría y afilada en su vientre.

Baja la mirada y abre cómicamente los ojos al ver el escuálido hijo del jefe de la aldea agazapado casi pegado a ella sosteniendo una daga de hierro de doble filo justo en su vientre. Las palabras colisionaron en su garganta dejando salir sólo barullos de sonidos, la estupefacción pudo más que ella y no era la única, tanto los dragones, algunos espectadores, Gobber y la mismísima Astrid observaron a La Mortífera puesta en jaque mate, todo por el mismísimo pescado parlanchín de Hiccup que sólo pudo atinar a hacer una mueca que una decente sonrisa.

Para Hiccup todo sucedió demasiado rápido, iba moviéndose con cuidado tratando de no toparse de frente con la prima de su amor platónico cuando los dioses, en cruel acto de vanidad y de burla, le concedieron lo que menos quería. Aunque un rayo de caridad de sepa que dios pareció cubrirlo por un instante, suficiente para resguardarse, en ese instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era que ahora Fishlegs era el que le iba tocar sufrir y la segunda era que efectivamente el flequillo peculiar y azul de la Hofferson e tapaba cierto punto de su vista panorámica. Algo dentro de él ardió en deseo, deseo de ganar, de verdaderamente ganar… y tenía una oportunidad.

Coloca su escudo en el suelo y con apoyo de su pierna lo empuja haciendo que ruede de forma tambaleante pero recta a unos metros. Supuso que el acto desconcertaría a Stormfly y efectivamente lo hizo, pues ésta se giró de golpe dándole la espalda. No desaprovechando el momento se acerca lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible hacia la amante de cuchillas y se agazapa lo más que pudo y alza su daga calculando la altura y la posición del abdomen de la muchacha. Su plan resultó. Incluso para sorpresa de él.

El mundo perdió el sonido unos instantes, tan sólo roto por las repentinas carcajadas que empezaron a resonar. Las miradas de todos se re direccionaron al nacimiento de las risas encontrando al famoso y todo poderoso Furia Nocturna riendo estrepitosamente al otro lado de la gradas, más en concreto, en la zona vacía donde todos habían rechazado sentarse antes.

Tooth llevaba ya un rato observando la prueba, más específicamente a su amigo, sin duda estaba mejorando un poco, pero sólo eso. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero un conejo de campo tenía más bravura que el adolecente de cabellera castaña. Sin embargo hubo un momento donde observó algo diferente en él. No supo que sería eso, pero sabía que era bueno y justo unos instantes después pasó esa increíble jugada que le acababa de aplicar a la chica con fetiches punzantes. No pudo resistir que le naciera una sonora carcajada, pero no era tonto, así que se cubrió la boca con la mano sin presionarla contra sus labios, para poder reír a su gusto.

Ante la atónita mirada de Stormfly Hiccup sintió un escalofrío recorrer su vertebra, en silencio se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse mientras que sus demás compañeros, que habían bajado para escuchar el muy obvio veredicto del herrero bigotón, seguían sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Hiccup había vencido en la prueba y el Furia Nocturna reía por primera vez para los registros.

Astrid temblaba, no por el miedo ante la imagen fresca que tenía de aquel guerrero de cabello negro, ni de que su prima fuera sorprendida por el escuálido hijo de Stoick, sino por el hecho de fallar su cometido. Muchas razones cruzaban su cabeza, entre ellas la suerte que tuvo el Haddock, pensamiento que medio calmaba su creciente ansiedad de matar algo. Apretando los dientes se paró junto con sus demás compañeros para escuchar el veredicto final.

-E-el vencedor ¡Es Hiccup!- sentenció entre feliz, aliviado y aun sorprendido.

La gente, aun estupefacta, empezó a aplaudir sin saber exactamente dónde estaba el cielo y la tierra en esos momentos. Gobber no podía juzgar la reacción de la gente, él mismo no se creía lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos instantes, sólo esperaba que esto demostrara que su pupilo podría tener salvación y eso lo aliviaba. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró en su sitio, apenas iba a preguntar en dónde se había metido cuando se fijó que Stormfly se metió en la bodega de armas. La aguda mente de Gobber, entrenada con los años y por cuidar a Hiccup para profetizar posibles desastres, se activó.

Justo salió La Mortífera echando de una patada la puerta. Tenía alrededor de su cuerpo muchos cuchillos, espadas, hachas y cualquier cosa afilada que se pudiera lanzar, en su mirar tintineaba la palabra "muerte".

-¡Corran pequeños babosos!- dijo Gobber tirándose al suelo a tiempo pues un espada paso por medio de los cuernos de su casco.

La Mortífera Hofferson dio un fuerte grito de guerra empezando a lanzar armas a diestra y siniestra haciendo que toda la población humana pusiera a ejercitar las piernas. Entre atropellos, gritos, maldiciones y risas, la gente dejó vacío el lugar.

Mientras tanto Hiccup corría solo por el sendero más apartado del pueblo con la adrenalina y la emoción corriendo por cada fibra de su ser, se detuvo de golpe al sentir que alguien lo jalaba del chaleco, no se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su amigo, aunque sólo fuera él, sonriéndole con mucha felicidad.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- dijo mientras lo pasaba debajo de su brazo y le aplicaba una llave al cuello, sin lastimarlo, mientras le despeinaba la cabeza.

Hiccup decidió dejarlo ser, aunque quisiera no podría liberarse. Cuando lo soltó Hiccup pudo calmarse un poco de la recién emoción. Ambos inusuales jóvenes empezaron su recorrido hacia su lugar secreto.

-Aun no me creo que haya podido sorprender a Stormfly, es decir, ¡Es la mejor cazadora! Los dioses por fin me están compensando todos estos años y…-

-¿Los dioses?- interrumpió con la interrogante el azabache- Yo no vi a nadie más ahí que tú y la rubia molesta.

Hiccup entendió un poco lo que quiso decir su amigo, efectivamente fue él el que sorprendió a Stormfly, fue él el que ideo un plan rápido en circunstancias ajetreadas, fue él el que lo ejecutó… fue él el que ganó… esos pensamientos lo llenaban más y más de confianza, haciéndolo sonreír.

-También te lo dedo a ti, Tooth- el mencionado voltea a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada- Sin tus consejos y entrenamiento no creo haber podido hacer nada- dijo con cierto pesar. Tooth guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de hablar.

-Los osos tienen muy sensible la nariz-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora con ese dato cualquiera puede enfrentarse a un oso y ahuyentarlo a golpes- dijo con simpleza.

-Tooth, no todos se atreverían a enfrentar a un oso incluso sabiendo que su nariz es sensible- respondió Hiccup aun dudoso.

-Exacto, no todos se atreverían a enfrentarse a un oso aun sabiendo que tiene un punto débil, para eso hace falta valor antes que todo…-

Las palabras de Tooth limpiaron la mente de Hiccup como el agua a un piso lodoso. Tooth le quiso dio un nueva perspectiva y alivio sus miedos internos.

-¿Lo leíste de alguna parte?-

-Nop-

Ambos amigos rieron entre ellos, estaban felices, completos, pero sobre todo, ya no se sentían solos y estaban ansiosos de lo que les tendría el porvenir, por mientras a Hiccup le esperaba una doble sesión de correr alrededor del lago.

 **Muyyyyy buenas a todos, cómo están gente? Jajajajajaaj no sé ustedes pero enserio disfrute el capítulo. Como siempre lamento la demora pero como ya sabrán muchos las cosas de la adultez es que tienes que trabajar para comer XD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que no se desesperen, ya vendrá el siguiente capítulo. Decidí que rotaré la publicación de mis historias, primera esta luego aquella en orden, nunca dos seguidas así que tendrán que esperar un poco mis lectores de HTTD ajjaajaj. Muchas gracias a:**

Rss: uyyy, creo que esperarás un rato por ello, nos leemos luego!

Guest: no esperes máaas jajaajajaj muchas gracias amigo Guest

Sango: esa es la idea, buenas risas, gracias por el comentario!

lady-werempire: Oye, que soy hombre! JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA no sé porqué pensaste eso, "amiga", las risas aun aguardan más pero recuerda… la era de hierro de los vikingos… tiene su lado oscuro también… ajajaj nos leemos luego!

ghost az: jajajajajaj sin duda ya lo sabrás en el cap jajajaja, su reacción si que será algo que tal vez esperabas y a la vez no, me alagas con tus comentarios. Ajajajajaj t comentario en serio que me hizo reír JA "delantera" ajajaaj pelea de gatas, mmm…, no suena mal jajajaaj. Sin duda te hará reír sin la menor duda. Espera el siguiente cap, veamos que pasa.

Mokeyd95: sin duda si que la tendrán difícil pero nada es imposible jajajaj seguro ya lo leíste, en fin, espero que tee haya gustado el cap, sin duda esperan mas aventuras a este par ajajajaj

NAZH045: loco, vomitarás risas con el cap, ajajaja nos leemos luego.

Cathrina Frankenstein: El review largo sin duda delata que te encantó mucho mi historia y la erdad me siento alagado y honrado por recibirlo, muchas gracias por antemano. Si, sin duda me gusta investigar pero poco tiene que ver la universidad o que sea mayor, amiga, conozco escritores más jóvenes que seguro pe pegarían una buena paliza en cuanto a técnica, pero la diferencia es que no creo que la mayoría le tenga la mitad de aprecio que yo le tengo a mis historias. Una regla de oro que tengo para escribir es " si amas hacer algo, es obvio que los demás también lo amarán", has algo que no te gusta y los demás lo notarán. Consejo de escritor veterano, ama lo que hagas ;)… sin duda te llevas el previo del review más largo y espero ansioso que leer tu próximo comentario, y si, siempre escribo los caps largos por la demora y porque así me gusta, sin enfadar ni desesperar, el más largo que he escrito es de unas cincuenta y tantas páginas, ese fue en mi otra historia de KFP, te recomiendo leerla también, ahí llorarás lágrimas de sangre y felicidad garantizado, pero se paciente al inicio, todo se arma como figuras de lego al final. Nos leemos luego! P.D.: no puedo decirte porqué no se pone el trapo, secretooooo!

: Vaya O/O tu review si que tira a lo largo… ME ENCANTA! Son la clase de comentarios que me encantan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta serie nueva. Jajajajaj me imagino tu reacción de éste nuevo capítulo jajajajaja sn duda uno lleno de sorpresas y espero sean de tu agrado. Tu nombre si es largo pero no amerita que lo corten, es todo o nada amiga y a mi no me da flojera gabrielyalejandra,rengellopez, seguro lo hiciste pensando en alguien que parecías y eso es bueno OUO. Espero ansioso tu comentario y que me sigas en mis demás historias ajajajajaj en serio, muero por leer tus reacciones, me encantaron. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

oabarria: ahora la vaina te muerde el dedo ajajajajajajaj, muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos luego!

 **NOOOOOS LEEEEMOOOS LUUEGOOOO!1**


	5. Capítulo 5: Temple de guerrero

**Hoooola a toos, lo prometido es deuda y ahora lo subo este hermoso domingo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y PORFAVOR leer los comentarios finales. Los dejo con el capítulo nos leemos abajo!**

 **Capítulo 5: Temple de guerrero.**

Hiccup tenía más confianza entre más acertaba un blanco cada día, han pasado dos semanas desde su inesperada victoria en la segunda prueba y su amigo Tooth no dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza, pues casi inmediatamente después se lo llevó a correr junto con él. Dos semanas corriendo por el bosque sin duda le estaba ayudando a conseguir mayor condición y resistencia para el arco, cosa que necesitaba más que nunca, pues este le consumía casi entero al finalizar una práctica con Tooth.

Hiccup lo admitía, sus pies los sentía más ligeros y menos torpes que antes, claro, tras a verse caído incontables veces de cara al suelo le enseñaron que un pie siempre iba delante del otro. Tampoco es que pudiera compararse a la velocidad de su amigo, que bien podía dejarlo atrás en un parpadeo, más éste se queda no muy cerca de él para cerciorarse de no perderlo de vista.

Las cosas subieron de nivel cuando el azabache le dijo que irían a cazar. Él nunca ha ido a cazar. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero terminó muy mal aquella experiencia donde el jefe optó por nunca llevarlo de nuevo. La primera cacería fue un simple conejo. Una plaga en su isla debido a uno de los aldeanos que tenía una granja de conejos, pero en una de las incursiones de los… ya no sabía si llamarlos Salvajes… en fin, esta terminó mal y dejando sueltos a los conejos que se metieron al bosque a tener sus amoríos.

Sin duda Tooth se sabía el bosque de memoria, pues lo llevó justo a un sendero natural donde solían pasar los conejos. No tardó en ver a uno. Recordó el nerviosismo que se paseó por su cuerpo, temía fallar, de decepcionar a Tooth. Fue la misma mano de él lo que lo calmó. Escuchó sus indicaciones, atento, pero sobre todo, podía ver que él si creía en él.

Falló.

Por supuesto.

Pisó una rama y el ágil conejo corrió lo más rápido que pudo ante el ruido. Tooth no me regañó a Hiccup. No. Estaba aprendiendo, dijo él, pero si me mando a perseguirlo. Terminé lleno de hojas, tierra y algo que espero que sea lodo. El conejo no volvió a aparecer, en su lugar encontré un jabalí, uno muy enojado. Ante la furia del animal caí hacia atrás lleno de temor, éste no dudo en atacarme. Traté de cargar el arco con múltiples temblores en mis manos. No iba a lograrlo. El jabalí apenas estaba a tres metros de mi cuando salió disparado en retroceso. No porque desistiera, sino porque una lanza se clavó con tanta fuerza en su frente que la punta terminó saliéndole por detrás empalando al jabalí dándole una muerte contundente.

Fue una suerte que Tooth decidiera traer una lanza, no hubiera alcanzado a llegar corriendo.

Eso me desanimó, volver a sentir la impotencia, el miedo inundar mi cuerpo dejándome estático, inútil… pasaron días donde sólo empeoraba, el temor de ese accidente no se iba y sabía que Tooth lo notaba. Le estoy causando demasiados problemas, eso me hace sentir peor. Él se esfuerza mientras yo me agobio con mis propios pensamientos.

Estaba en mi casa, era de noche, afuera estaba lloviendo con uno que otro trueno agregado. Estaba haciendo bocetos, líneas y cualquier cosa que distrajera mi mente. Mi atención me dejó absorto del exterior, pues Tooth me dio el peor susto que me haya dado… bueno, el segundo. Estaba empapado, señal que la lluvia lo había agarrado más no me aclaraba la razón de su presencia. No parecía molestarle traer la ropa mojada y su cabello escurriendo agua, pero aún así le pedí que fuera al fuego, no fuera que el poderoso Furia Nocturna pescara un refriado, aunque el dijo que nunca se había enfermado. Una parte de mi le creía.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, de los libros que hemos leído, practicamos su escritura y contestaba a todas sus dudas sobre todo lo que le llegara a la cabeza, principalmente sobre mis bocetos de mi libreta. Me morí de vergüenza cuando la curiosidad de mi amigo lo llevó a las últimas hojas de esta, donde tenía dibujos de Astrid, fue un rato de bochorno para mi pues el insistía en que… bueno… que hiciera "cosas" con ella.

Fue cuando tocó el tema de mi miedo. Que no era miedo a aquella experiencia, sino sobre mi falta de confianza.

Dudé en contarle lo que pensaba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero si no era con él… con quién más lo podría compartir… respiré hondo, sería una larga noche.

Empecé con el principio del recorrido de mi racha de mala suerte. Cuando todos los niños jugaban fuera de sus casas, yo estaba encerrado enfermo, me cansaba rápido y siempre salía lastimado por mi mismo y mi insana curiosidad por conocer cosas nuevas. Y lo nuevo siempre asustaba a los vikingos. Mencioné sobre mi poca presencia vikinga, la falta de fuerza y agallas que muchos de mis congéneres de misma edad empezaban a desarrollar. Una vez mi padre fue a un viaje donde duró dos años fuera por asuntos diplomáticos y a su regreso esperaba ser recibido con la imagen de un Hiccup menos… Hiccup, para resumir, pude ver la desilusión en su mirada y el brillo de envidia al ver a los otros niños más cambiados, más grandes. Nunca lo fui. Ese día mi tío, Spitelout Jogerson, cabeza de su clan y medio hermano de mi padre, se burlara en silencio al verme.

De ahí las cosas no mejoraban, aunque lo mejor de aquello fue cuando mi padre me llevó , contra mi voluntad claro, a ser el aprendiz de Gobber, un segundo padre para mí. Fueron años difíciles, en más de una ocasión salí estimado, lógico, un lugar cerrado con fuego, cosas muy afiladas y metal incandescente y si se agrega a un niño mortalmente curioso, era obvio.

Gobber fue el primero en creer que no era un caso perdido, me trató como su hijo y me defendió lo mejor que pudo, aunque yo nunca se lo puse fácil, pero aprendí el oficio, eso ya era ganancia.

Creí que mi historia sería aburrida para Tooth, pero siempre me prestó atención, de hecho no parpadeaba, eso me asustó un poco. Le resumí el resto de mi historia; intentos fallidos de ser vikingo ejemplar, más vergüenzas, los insultos verbales y daños físicos. Todo. Se lo conté todo, no dejé nada, al final me sentí más ligero, libre…

Tooth me miraba sonriente, mostrando aquella dentadura llena de colmillos blancos que atemorizarían a cualquiera, pero a mí me llenaban de alivio. Lo siguiente me sorprendió.

El empezó a contarme cosas de él, no las de ahora, sino de su infancia, llené algunos huecos para que evitara repetirlos, lo demás me dejó perplejo.

Nunca supo quién era su padre, yo me doy una ligera idea de la procedencia, siempre fueron él y su madre. Ella siempre lo cuidó, le enseño muchas cosas a su parecer, vivieron en el mismo hueco donde él vive ahora. Recordaba esas duras y frías noches sin un fuego estable, el calor lo mantenían abrazados uno al otro, comían lo poco que ganaba su madre y él. Siempre tenía hambre. Mucha hambre, pero ella siempre lo alimentaba, en ocasiones ella no probaba bocado por días. Sin embargo siempre le sonreía, nunca la vio triste, ni llorando. Claro, hasta que un día lo vio con sangre en su pequeña carita pues unos niños le habían tirado piedras. Ese día la vio llorar por primera vez, ese día sintió por primera vez el sentimiento que ahora conocía como ira.

Ella lo detuvo.

Lo sostuvo en un cálido abrazo para quitarle esas agresivas ideas, siempre le dijo que mientras ella viviera alejaría ese enojo con un abrazo, eso le gustaba a él. Los brazos de su madre. Me mostró las cicatrices de aquellas piedras que lo dañaron, no eran muy notorias pues su espesa y negra cabellera las cubrían, todas las tenía a los lados de su cabeza. Unas más profundas que otras. Otra de las cosas que nunca entendió era que su madre le ordenó que nunca hablara con nadie, entendí que era para no revelar su verdadero origen.

Todo era felicidad para ese niño. Hasta que sucedió.

Su madre enfermó y ni todos sus esfuerzos y trabajos menores le sirvieron. Ella murió llorando, no por el miedo a morir, sino que lo dejaría solo en ese mundo. Se disculpó. Una y otra vez pedía perdón. No supo por qué, ella nunca dijo nada hizo algo malo. Él también lloró. Lo último que le pidió fue que fuera bueno, que esta isla lo era, independientemente de la gente que estuviera en ella, él debía ser bueno. Luego ya nunca dijo más.

No lloré por mi historia, hace mucho que había dejado de hacerlo… pero la historia de Tooth me hizo soltar varias lágrimas, el seguía sonriendo. Me dijo "alguien debe sonreír". Sonríe torpemente. No estaba solo ahora. No estábamos solos ahora.

Somos amigos, le dije, los mejores amigos.

La mueca que hizo en vez de sonrisa me hizo reír. El resopló molesto, ahora sé que cada vez que sonríe ampliamente le sale esa mueca, no sé, será por sus dientes supongo. Medió un zape. Reímos más.

Una duda que siempre tuve sobre él era que si era fuerte, valiente y temido no vivía en la aldea. La razón fue obvia, no era normal, vivir en la aldea o congeniar con las personas era un riesgo disfrazado de la promesa que le hizo a su madre hace años. Entendía eso. Esa noche lluviosa significó mucho para mí. Ahora algo estaba claro. Sería más fuerte, fuerte como lo fue Tooth.

.

.

.

En medio del mar, con una pequeña flotilla de barcos, navegaba al frente el imponente jefe Stoick El Vasto. Su mirada estaba clavada en un mapa que miraba como si este le hablara. Una mano grande y fuerte se puso en su hombro.

-Stoick- lo llamó su medio hermano.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo de forma seria.

No es que odiara a su medio hermano, no, lo que odiaba era su actitud soberbia, desafiante y fastidiosa. Desde niños siempre hubo una riña invisible entre ambos, por ser el legítimo hijo de su padre y su actual matrimonio en ese entonces, siempre estuvo destinado él a ser el sucesor. Se llevaban dos años de diferencia, recordaba poco de esos tiempos, su padre había embarazado a la hija del jefe de ese tiempo de los Jogerson a un año de la muerte de su madre, la jefa de ese entonces. Las cosas se dieron como se dieron y lo demás fue historia.

No lo odiaba por nacer. Ni que su padre remplazara a su madre. Sólo le parecía un molesto engreído. Daba gracias a los dioses que no compartieran apellido.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, esto es por el bien de la tribu…-

-No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió, cosa que se consideraba una ofensa si se lo hacía al jefe o al Jarl (señor de una isla o pueblo nórdico), pero Stoick estaba más que acostumbrado a la altanería de Spitelout, pero su tono era más serio de lo usual y su semblante no asomaba ni una pisca de aquel inmenso ego que poseía- Es sobre ese tema-

-Lo hablaremos luego- le respondió el jefe peli rojo ya sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-No, no es mejor momento que el ahora- el Jogerson se cruza de brazos sin abandonar su tono- Debes hacerlo oficial cuando volvamos-

-Si es que volvemos- contentó Stoick poniéndose derecho encarando a su medio hermano.

Ambos vikingos se miran con cierto desafío, Stoick ganaba por una buena diferencia de altura así que lo miraba desde arriba. Spitelout resopló entre frustrado y enojado.

-Cuando volvamos hazlo oficial, ya es tiempo- dijo con cierto placer, pues sólo debía esperar, eso lo sabía.

Una vez que su medio hermano se fue a la otra punta del barco Stoick se permitió dejar caer los hombros. Mortificación, frustración y un pesar disfrazado de conformismo saltaban en su cansada mente. No le gustaba, pero no tenía de otra, su hijo era… no era como los demás, no era el vikingo que se esperaba que fuera, mucho menos un digno heredero al trono de Berk. Todos se lo decían, y por más que se esforzara en no escucharlos, en creer que pronto su hijo cambiaría y sería lo que se esperaba que fuera… no, él lo sabía, su hijo Hiccup siempre será un… Hiccup… se sentía mal rechazar a su propio hijo, más peor aun cuando tuviera que nombrar a su sobrino, Snotlout, como próximo su sucesor. Esas eran las leyes y lo mejor para Berk, su hijo la incendiaría en un accidente; era torpe, de pocas agallas, débil e inseguro… no poseía lo necesario para dirigir ni ser respetado.

Stoick tomó una decisión, una que lo llenaba de pesar, pero era lo mejor. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que al llegar su hijo estuviera radicalmente cambiado en un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero no se haría esas ilusiones. Debía de estar atento más que nunca en el ahora.

La atención de Stoick se pasó a la densa neblina por la que navegaban bordeándola buscando algo, cualquier cosa o señal que les dijera que estaban cerca. El jefe recordaba las viejas historias de los Salvajes de la Neblina, cuantos de que eran demonios en pieles de hombres muertos, que escupían azufre y que salían de la neblina como los recién nacidos de su madre. Él no creía esas historias. En toda su vida seguro que mató decenas, quizás cientos de ellos, y algo de ello le decía; que si algo sangra entones puede matarse.

No eran demonios, pero actuaban como uno, recordó aquella noche donde perdió a su amada esposa por culpa de esas bestias, su impotencia al ver como se la llevaban y él se quedó atrás con su hijo en brazos… era por ellos que lo hacía, por toda la gente de su pueblo que perdió esposas, hijos, hermanos, padres, amigos, gente que amaban y eso le daba fuerzas. Los eliminaría. Traería la paz a su pueblo aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero lo haría. Por su esposa. Por su hijo. Por todos.

-Rumbo a las puestas de la oscuridad- indicó el jefe señalando a la neblina.

El encargado del timón pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero agarrando el valor vikingo que corría por sus venas siguió las órdenes de su jefe. A todos los tripulantes y a los demás barcos les hirvió la sangre, si iban a morir sería con valor y deseos de luchar. Los cobardes nunca entraban al Valhala y eran vikingos, un gaje del oficio.

Los barcos se adentraron en la densa niebla, apenas viendo a un metro de distancia de ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó uno de los vikingos cuando ya era muy tarde.

.

.

.

Hiccup se encontraba con arco en mano y flecha lista para tensarse con la cuerda, delante de él yacía su infame y osado amigo y entrenador. Estaba nervioso, no lo negaría, era cierto que si Tooth puede atrapar un virote disparado de una ballesta a no más de seis metros de distancia lógicamente atraparía una flecha de un simple arco… pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

-Debes acostumbrarte a dispararle a las personas- le dijo Tooth a unos quince metros de distancia.

-Preferiría que no fieras tú el blanco- el castaño destilaba nervios.

-No me vas a herir- respondió con simpleza.

-¡Wau, gracias!-

-Si tienes tiempo de quejarte, entonces puedes dispararme de una vez- el azabache ya se había acostumbrado al sarcasmo de su amigo y empezaba a entenderlo mejor.

-¿No sería mejor ir a cazar? Podría hacer un caldo de conejo- intentó disuadirlo con comida.

-Nah, ya estás mejorando en eso- el joven guerrero se cruzó de brazos- Debes de aprender que el uso verdadero de ese arco es para matar personas, para eso fue creado y hecho-

-Pero yo no fui hecho para matar…-

-… No, nadie nace hecho para matar, lo aprende- las palabras de Tooth sorprendieron bastante a Hiccup- Bueno, mucha charla, ahora dispara- sentenció el azabache.

El Haddock respiró hondo, calmando sus nervios, Tooth era fuerte y rápido, nada le pasaría.

Preparó la primera flecha, le resultó raro apuntarle a su único amigo, pero la sonrisa de él le indicaba que todo estaría bien y le creyó. La flecha tomó vuelo, una suave curva de subida en el aire para bajar con fuerza. Efectivamente iba a acertar en medio del pecho de Tooth, pero éste la atrapa sin problemas con su mano derecha sin mover ningún otro músculo.

-¿Lo ves? Todo está bien- dijo mientras mostraba la flecha y la rotaba por sus dedos- Otra- tiró la flecha al suelo mientras miraba divertido al aprendiz de herrero.

Con más confianza Hiccup preparó la segunda flecha sin tanto temor ahora. El resultado fue el mismo salvo que esta vez fue atrapada con la mano izquierda.

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- retó el joven guerrero.

Más motivado a seguir, Hiccup se apresuró más disparar cada flecha, poco a poco tornaba un ritmo cada vez más rápido y Tooth empezó a usar ambas manos ante el creciente acelero de su amigo. Ambos jóvenes sonreían, uno porque de verdad se daba cuenta que su entrenamiento con el arco mostraba cada vez mayores resultados y el otro porque por fin veía resultados favorables y no al desempeño con el arco sino ante la creciente autoestima del castaño, el cual era el factor base de su pésimo desempeño y desánimo ante cualquier cosa. Si Hiccup quería mejorar debía salir de ese pozo donde él se metió y estaba más que dispuesto a sacarlo.

Hiccup no se daba cuenta ya de sus propios movimientos, la inercia y la costumbre de tomar, jalar, levantar y soltar le resultaba tan simple como respirar. Las flechas se le acababan, podía sentir el peso faltante del porta flechas, pronto terminaría así que decidió probar algo nuevo sin pensarlo demasiado. Cargó dos flechas al mismo tiempo, Tooth se sorprendió al verlo, soltó ambas flechas sin esperar nada. El azabache las atrapó usando ambas manos, sonrió ante la nueva demostración de habilidad de su amigo. Apenas saliendo de su asombro iba felicitarlo, pero no alcanzó a decir nada pues al ver a Hiccup con su última flecha ya preparada detuvo su cerebro.

La flecha ya iba a medio camino, la sonrisa de Hiccup se desvaneció en cámara lenta al ver la expresión de su amigo, algo iba mal. En efecto. Lo que vio fue a Tooth caer de lado sosteniendo la flecha contra su hombro. Le dio en el hombro. Le había dado a su único amigo en el hombro con una flecha.

-¡Tooth!- gritó asustado corriendo hacia él para auxiliarlo.

-Au, au, au- escuchaba los quejidos de Tooth que se levantaba del suelo lentamente sosteniendo la flecha contra su hombro- Au, au, a… jajajajajaja- las risas del azabache frenaron a Hiccup en su camino- Que no me diste- dijo burlón mostrando la flecha despegándola del supuesto lugar donde se clavó- Pero debo decir que me impresio…- las palabras se quedaron cortas, Hiccup le arrojó el arco dándole entre los ojos con el palo- ¡Carajo!- dijo el azabache ante el inesperado ataque.

Hiccup se fue dando zancadas lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían.

-Oye, espera ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido caminando detrás de él.

.

.

.

Gobber entró a la herrería, por la posición del Sol calculó que eran las dos de la tarde. Debía empezar unos pedidos atrasados, eso le daba pereza. Era el encargado del entrenamiento y la preparación de ellos le resultaba tediosa, luego debía hacer, reparar y dar servicio a muchos de los materiales metálicos de la isla. Ser el único herrero de la tribu tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas.

Cambio su garfio por el martillo, mejor empezaba ya.

El horno estaba caliente, era señal de que su aprendiz no olvidó sus obligaciones, pudo ver que del cuarto privado que Hiccup tenía adyacente a la herrería desprendía cierto brillo de la puerta entrecerrada. Su fisgonearía hizo acto de presencia, así que entró al cuarto aunque tuvo que agacharse. Ese enano la tenía más fácil.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a su alumno sentado en su escritorio haciendo sepa Odín qué, el muchacho trazaba líneas en un pergamino con mucha concentración y con algo en su mirada que no supo identificar. Pero estaba seguro de algo y es que ese chico estaba haciendo otra de sus locuras.

Es curioso el nombre que él le daba a sus "inventos", la mayoría de estos terminaban en un catastrófico desastre o en llamas ¡O en ambas! Siempre intentó frenar aquel ímpetu de hacer cosas nuevas ¿Es que el cabeza dura de aprendiz no podía hacer algo normal? Espadas, hachas, lo normal y que más se utilizaba en la aldea.

Sin embargo había algo que el herrero bigotón admitía; ese niño poseía talento en la herrería.

Desastre andante y pescado parlanchín y todo lo que la aldea quisiera, pero el condenado mocoso manipulaba el metal como si de arcilla se tratara. Es cierto. Esa habilidad en la forja no la adquirió de la noche a la mañana. Fueron años de prácticas y accidentes que vinculaban quemaduras y uno que otro corte. Al final todo resultó bien, ahora descansaba más tranquilo por las noches al saber que al menos su muchacho tendría una chanza de ser un miembro productivo para la aldea. Sólo rezaba a los dioses para que esas peligrosas ideas que el Haddock a veces tenía se quedaran ahí, en su cabeza.

-Chico- llamó el herrero. Hiccup dio un sobresalto ante la mención de su nombre- ¿Qué tanto haces?- se aproximó al castaño cuidando que los cuernos de su casco no golpearan algo colgado.

-Eh… nada- el nerviosismo delataba al castaño.

-A mentirle al trasero de un yack, algo escondes…- dijo acusatoriamente.

El Haddock estaba nervioso, esperaba que el herrero no se fijara en los pergaminos justamente pegados a unos escudos que estaban situados justo en su cabeza. No debía enterarse. Pensó en disuadirlo cambiando de conversación, pero eso sólo lo alentaría a fisgonear más. Tal vez debía mentirle… no, él se daría cuenta… sólo había un opción y era muy vergonzosa.

-Dibujaba- respondió al fin el aprendiz de herrero, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

-¿Qué exactamente?- entrecerró los ojos el vikingo de partes intercambiables. No es que no le creyera, detenerlo de hacer algún aparato que destruyera de nuevo la herrería, sí.

-… Toma- le pasó su libreta.

Gobber ya había visto la libreta de Hiccup, siempre solía verlo haciendo… bueno, haciendo algo porque siempre tenía la nariz metida en ella.

-La última página- no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Gobber pasó al final del cuaderno, alzó ambas cejas luego volteó a ver a Hiccup con una mirada que lo incomodaba.

-Jejeje ¿Algo que me quieras contar?- la voz del herrero era burlona.

-No- dijo a secas Hiccup tratando de controlar el rojo de su cara.

-No está mal, chico, pero debes hacer otra cosa que no sea dibujar si quieres llamar su atención- aconsejó con aires de sabiduría.

-Lo sé, lo sé- quería zanjar rápidamente esa conversación tan incómoda.

-Muy bien, te recuerdo que esta noche es fogata en la torre Este, no llegues tarde- Gobber se disponía a salir del cuarto, para alivio de Hiccup, pero se gira de forma inesperada para ver a un exaltado Haddock cual gato miedoso- Por cierto, no es un secreto para nadie que te gusta esa chica Hofferson y desde tu intervención en la boda para algunos fue más que revelador jejeje, bueno, me voy a trabajar así que apúrate que debes echarme una mano con las herramientas del carpintero Hodlok-

Hiccup quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo llevara. Eso no lo sabía. Ahora menos ganas le quedaban de ir a la tradicional fogata de cadetes, pero debía asistir, esperaba que nada más pasara.

Con algo de pereza se levantó de la silla y se estiró tronándose varios huesos de la espalda de manera deliciosa. Uso la misma silla de apoyo para alcanzar una serie de pergaminos pegados a los escudos, por estar en parte podría hacerlos pasar por trazos al azar o un bosquejo incompleto de algo, pero si juntaba todos en el orden correcto rebelaba el plano de su futura creación.

Tal vez no era el vikingo más fuerte o respetado. Pero era el más listo.

.

.

.

-Era una noche oscura donde el fuego alcanzaba a las copas de los árboles, y ahí estaba yo, luchando con mi hacha en mano cortando cabezas de Salvajes- dramatizaba el herrero frente una cálida fogata con un pollo empalado en su mano-vara.

Alrededor de la fogata se encontraban los jóvenes cadetes escuchando atentamente las historias de batalla de Gobber como si las pudieran ver las imágenes en la cabeza del vikingo veterano. Aquello era una tradición practicada en la iniciación de los futuros guerreros vikingos, una reunión con fogata, buena comida y acompañada de historias de guerra con la intención de avivar el espíritu competitivo de los jóvenes para que buscaran la gloria y el triunfo.

La mente adolescente vikinga era simple; vivir para matar y morir matando. Lo básico. Para cierto chico camisa manga larga color verde no podría ser más tediosa aquel rato. Al menos todos estaban tan absortos con las historias de su mentor, que bien podrían ser exageraciones, que no lo molestaban o miraban. Eso era al menos un alivio.

-Cuando de pronto uno de eso Salvajes me mordió la mano con esos enormes y amarrillos colmillos para escapar de mi agarre- los demás cadetes soltaron el aliento ante el repentino cambio de atmosfera- Pude notar el cambio de su mirada ¡Era delicioso! Debió correr la vos pues no paso ni un puto mes cuando entre doce de esos hijos de puta me agarraron y me cortaron la mano-

Todos, salvo Hiccup que conocía demasiado bien la historia, boquearon ante la dramática historia del herrero.

-Intentaron cortarme la pierna también pero mi amigo Finn llegó a mi auxilio y evitó que se llevaran, pero la herida que me hicieron se infectó y terminé perdiéndola también- terminó el vikingo de bigote rubio como quien cuenta habichuelas en su caldo.

A Gobber no le molestó perder ni su mano ni la pierna, era una batalla, una de las tantas de miles que hubo en defensa de la aldea. Para muchos era casi un trofeo las partes que pierden y una recompensa cada herida hecha en el campo de batalla.

Un honor que Hiccup quería prescindir en cualquier futuro cercano.

Los demás empezaron a conversar, unos hablaban de sus planes a futuro o de a cuantos Salvajes matarían. Hiccup escuchó a su querido primo, nótese el sarcasmo, decir algo de arrancar partes humanas con los dientes. Eso le asqueó.

-Como sabrán ya se acercan más a la última prueba- anunció Gobber interrumpiendo a los demás- Sólo el mejor de todos ustedes tendrá el honor de unirse a la guardia de Berk- el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar en los jóvenes.

En efecto, sólo el vencedor del entrenamiento final podría convertirse no sólo en vikingo, sino poder ser parte de la guardia de Berk, un grupo formado por la élite de la isla encargados de salvaguardar el bienestar y el orden público de la aldea. También eran los primeros en lanzarse frente a las incursiones de los invasores ya fueran Salvajes, piratas, Marginados u otros grupos rivales de alguna isla lejana.

Hiccup contempló la mirada azul de Astrid brillando con decisión, era obvio que quería formar parte de eso. Los otros también, pero a ella se le notaba un mayor deseo en ese objetivo.

Para él era casi raro. Era la primera generación en contar con tan pocos cadetes, los anteriores entrenamientos contaban de hasta veintidós jóvenes que pasaban por la adolescencia con el claro objetivo de convertirse en guerreros fuertes y también un paso necesario para la adultez. Fueran o no parte de la guardia; carpintero, pescador, granjero, etc. Todos debían saber luchar.

Peculiar que ahora fueran seis reclutas, pero no imposible. Las invasiones de los Salvajes de la Neblina no sólo hacían bajas vikingas entre guerreros o en las despensas. Era común la desaparición o muerte de infantes en medio del calor de la batalla. El índice de natalidad de la guerra era: la muerte no tiene edad…

Algo triste, más no poco común. Incluso la misma cultura nórdica practicaba el infanticidio para esos bebés que nacían débiles y enfermizos o para los que no eran reconocidos por el mismo padre.

En varias ocasiones le tocó a Hiccup escuchar el llanto de los bebés volviéndose silencio, congelados a la puerta de su propia casa. Eso lo hacía temblar por cierta empatía… el a nada estuvo también de terminar así…

Muerte…

Tan sólo había muerte si lo pensaba demasiado. Prefería no pensarlo. Mejor jugaba con el pescado que si bien ya estaba hecho seguía meciéndolo entre la llamas.

-Rápido y seguro se acercan a la siguiente prueba pequeños bribones, como muestra de que han mejorado les diré contra quien sigue la siguiente prueba- todo el grupo hacía sus apuestas mentales, no es que alguna de las dos fuera alentadora- Será contra los Gemelos Espantosos- sentenció el vikingo robusto.

-Ok, me daré de baja ese día- dijo Tuffnuf al instante.

-Yo te sigo- secundó su gemela.

-Por eso no les dije que día será- ambos gemelos quedaron con una perfecta cara de bobo estupefacto, esa no la vieron venir.

-Descuiden, no la pasarán tan mal- río el vikingo para después ponerse de pie- Me voy a la cama y ustedes también, mañana les espera un duro entrenamiento así que descansen- se retiró dando un largo bostezo.

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, Fishlegs masticaba de vez en cuando sus piernas de pollo. Los gemelos, que estaban milagrosamente callados, competían en silencio para ver cuál de sus pollos se quemaba antes. Snotlout lograba mantener su nerviosismo bajo control, había escuchado muchas historias de aquellos dos, ninguna buena. Hiccup quería irse, dejó su pescado a un lado de él, aprovecharía el momento sepulcral para marcharse.

-¿Algún consejo?- preguntó el Jogerson a los gemelos- Digo, no es que lo ocupe, pero si tienen algo que decir mejor díganlo- terminó con brusquedad.

Astrid rodó los ojos con desagrado, a Snotlout se le notaba lo nervioso a una milla intentar disfrazarla con enoja para que aparentara valentía le resultaba repulsivo, pero, estaba interesada en lo que dirían aquel par de tontos que tenía por compañeros.

Los Thorton parecían meditar su respuesta, intercambiaron varias miradas entre ellos, como si se pudieran comunicar con la mente. Cosa que perturbaba. Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-Lleven doble pantalón con tres cinturones- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los presentes se molestó en aparentar su nerviosismo salvo Astrid que sólo frunció el ceño.

-Escuché historias de esos dos- dijo el Ingerman mostrando su característico nerviosismo al hablar- Dicen que no ven diferencia en hombre o mujer y que comen hongos alucinógenos para producir ese humo verde con el que se esconden para acechar a sus víctimas-

-Si se esconden para pelear entonces deben ser unos cobardes- declaró el Jogerson con desdén.

-Escuché también que no sienten el miedo y que tenían un Salvaje encerrado en su sótano con el cual practicaban cosas extrañas e inimaginables- alegó el Ingerman defendiendo su punto no demasiado bien pues temblaba continuamente.

-Son exageraciones, la gente suele hacerlo, por ejemplo creen que la prima de Astrid tiene un cuchillo metido en la…-

-Termina la oración y te corto la mano, la arrojo al fuego y hago que te la comas- siseó Astrid de manera amenazante. El moreno ahogó las palabras en saliva y se la trago.

-Buena historia- dijo Ruffnuf- Pero…

-Si de algo estamos seguros es de tres cosas- siguió su gemelo- Una; alguien chillará como puerco-

-Dos; no podremos respirar por la nariz- continuó la Thorton.

-Y tres; alguien no sale virgen del ruedo- terminaron al mismo tiempo el par de rubios.

-Y que sólo una de las cosas que dijeron anteriormente era falsa- agregó Tuffnuf.

Hiccup no pudo evitar ponerse blanco. Necesitaba respirar. Sin que se dieran cuenta bajó las escaleras a paso veloz, no notando la mirada de Astrid que lo siguió en silencio. Ella pudo adjudicarlo a la cobardía, pero su instinto decía que escondía algo. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas, mañana o cualquier día sería la prueba y necesitaba estar lista… y de paso buscaría un cinturón.

El Haddock caminaba a paso veloz por las solitarias calles de Berk, el silencio lo llenaba de cierta tranquilidad al estar acostumbrado a el y daba paso a sus pensamientos que lo entretenían continuamente en cualquier cosa menos en la realidad. Dicha red de pensamientos fueron cortadas cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. No se asustó. Ya sabía de quien se trataba tan peculiar forma de saludarlo.

-Podrías saludar como las personas normales- le dijo con tranquilidad el castaño.

-Lo hiciera, pero cuando te metes en tu pequeña cabeza dejas todo por fuera- explicó el azabache que lo sostenía de la parte de atrás del cuello del chaleco de oso como una gata sostiene a su hijo- Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, un día podría no ser yo- dijo con la boca llena de algo.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?-

-El pescado que dejaste- la simpleza en las palabras de Tooth a veces dejaban a Hiccup con un dolor de cabeza.

-Sabes que alguien te pudo a ver visto-

-Sabes que ni queriendo lo hacen- la soberbia le salía por los poros- Además no tiene nada de malo que me vean, siempre y cuando no les hable-

-Lo extraño sería que el poderoso Furia Nocturna se apareciera de la nada a comerse el pescado del hazmerreir del pueblo- Tooth hizo una mueca de desagrado- Sabes que si la gente empieza a sospechar de nuestra cercanía tarde o temprano descubrirán tu secreto ¡Y ya bájame!-

Tooth alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y dejó caer de sentón al Haddock. Este se quejó y miro con reproche al sonríete amigo medio salvaje que tenía.

-así que serán los gemelos apestosos- extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, eso parece- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-… Mejor lleva cota de malla por debajo de la ropa-

-¡Tooth!-

-Es enserio-

-Entonces supongo que no tienen una debilidad- Hiccup hizo una mueca pensativo- Espero que mi entrenamiento con el arco me sirva-

-Sin duda, la distancia contra ellos es la clave- aconsejó el azabache- Aunque también podría ir a su casa en la noche y romperles las piernas-

-¡No, carajo! No les harás nada-

-Bueno…- dijo con desgano el joven de ojos verde neón.

-¿Ahora me dirán qué haces aquí?- dijo de forma aliviada el Haddock.

-Venía de devolverte tu libro-

Hiccup reconoció el cuaderno que Tooth sostenía.

-¡Es mi libreta!- exclamó arrebatándosela.

-La dejaste al lado de la Roca del Pensar- Hiccup recordó a la reciente y bautizada roca alta donde Tooth se subía a pensar.

-Bueno… gracias…-

-Lo leí…-

-… ¿Qué tanto?...-

-Todo-

-… ¿Y?...

-Que no entendí tus dibujos ni al derecho ni al revés-

-Lo otro-

-Ah, lo de que somos mejores amigos-

Aquella libreta no sólo era el lugar donde Hiccup hacia los bocetos de los planos de muchos de los inventos que quería crear o los dibujos de Astrid, también era una especie de bitácora más que diario donde ponía las cosas que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Entre los muchos escritos estaba el reciente e inimaginable suceso donde se haría amigo del Furia Nocturna, catalogando a este, de forma abreviada, su mejor amigo.

Para los vikingos la amistad no era tomada a la ligera. En aquel mundo bárbaro era más común la camarería o el compañerismo que una auténtica amistad, usualmente forjado en batalla y en diversas aventuras vividas. Hiccup nunca se atrevió a nombrar la relación que tenía con Tooth por lo mismo, ninguno de los dos ha compartido una lucha y si bien se compartían lo que pensaban eso no daba pie, según Hiccup, de que fueran los mejores amigos.

-Creí que ya lo éramos- el rostro de Tooth marcaba la perfecta confusión.

Debió suponerlo, Hiccup se quiso reír de sí mismo, pero a la vez quería saltar.

-Tooth, lo creas o no, eres increíblemente simple-

-¿Eso es un insulto?- arqueó una ceja.

-No. En lo absoluto-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la herrería, Hiccup necesitaba recoger algunas cosas, más le pidió a su mejor amigo, hasta a él le parecía extraño pensarlo, que esperara afuera, no quería revelar la sorpresa que le estaba preparando. Recogió las cosas, dejó el horno lo suficientemente caliente para que resistiera la noche y se marcharon entre las sombras al hogar del Haddock que cada vez era más frecuentado por el azabache.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente le espero de nuevo el exigente y casi mortal entrenamiento de Gobber, el cual vinculó a varíeles llenos de agua y un pedestal bastante alto mientras esquivaban piedras que el muy sádico del herrero se entretenía en arrojarles con su mano-catapulta, un arma no letal por su tamaño de mano pero si muy molesta y algo dolorosa. Dicha tarea le fue imposible para Hiccup y sus delgados brazos. Era cierto que los entrenamientos extra que llevaba por las tardes le estaban ayudando, pero difícilmente podría cargar el estándar de barril que un vikingo común puede levantar.

Luego Tooth lo espero para llevarlo de casería con el reto personal de darle a un ave en pleno vuelo, al castaño le constó todas las flechas la cruzada y no le dio a ninguno, aunque estuvo cerca de darle.

-Creo que deberíamos bajarle a la dificultad- decía Tooth mientras comía uno de los deliciosos pescados ahumados que le trajo Hiccup, para gusto de él, pues le trajo toda la variedad que existía en la isla.

-Tal vez un escudo con una diana pintada en medio- sugirió el Haddock.

-Sí, y yo lo llevaría mientras tratas de darme- dijo entusiasmado el azabache- Porque alguien ya no quiere que las atrape- acuso de forma no tan indirecta.

-Jaja- rio con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos a un lado.

Tooth seguía comiendo, corrección, casi engullendo cada pescado. No cabía que su amigo tenía apetito, ya casi vaciaba la cesta. Mientras Hiccup se entretenía trazando los detalles del diseño de su nuevo proyecto, necesitaba ajustar algunos detalles.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Hiccup volteó a mirarlo, Tooth le mostraba una anguila negra con rayas amarillas.

-Es una anguila-

-Parece serpiente- dijo Tooth mientras la miraba por todos lados y le abría y cerraba la boca.

-Casi, pero son muy diferentes, estas suelen descargar rayos como los de las tormentas pero con menos potencia- Tooth hace una perfecta "o" con su boca.

-¿Y si tienen rayos por qué las pescan?- dijo confundido.

-A algunas personas les gusta, no hay mucha demanda en el mercado- explicó el muchacho.

-Yo no me comería esto ni de chiste, aprendía a la mala a no comer nada que brille así- dijo para después arrojar la anguila con repugnancia.

Hiccup empezó a reír por el comportamiento infantil del más poderoso guerrero de la isla. Algo por lo que muchos seguro pagarían.

Hiccup había traído más flechas para practicar, pensaba usar por primera vez en el entrenamiento y quería cerciorase de estar preparado para ello. Desde darle a distintos blancos a mayor distancia y disparar en movimiento. El azabache miraba entretenido como su amigo dominaba cada vez más el arco, pero no negaba que desearía que el castaño mostrara más entusiasmo con otras armas, lo dejaría eso para otro mañana, ahora debía procurar el cómo lo ayudaría. Observó a la anguila muerta que reposaba en el suelo, tuvo una idea.

-¡Hiccup!- ante el llamado repentino de su nombre al chico se le fue la flecha al bosque a una desconocida dirección.

-Sí- dijo desganado por perder una flecha.

-Acércate- el Haddock algo dudoso obedeció- Ven más cerca- la mirada de Tooth lo ponía un poco nervioso, algo le olía mal… literalmente, algo olía mal.

Sin aviso Tooth lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girar de forma rápida haciendo que quedara de espaldas, esto asustó inicialmente a Hiccup, pero lo peor estaba por venir (no es una escena sexual, carajo, mal pensados y mal pensadas XD) sintió algo viscoso alrededor del cuello y colocarlo dentro de su abrigo colgándolo de sus hombros.

Hiccup miró asqueado a la anguila por debajo de su chaleco de piel con suma repugnancia, no es que no le gustara la anguila, sino que la sensación de tener aquel animal viscoso y muerto cruzar por su cuello no fue para nada agradable.

-Con eso estarás protegido- admiró su obra como si fuera el mayor logro de su vida.

-¡Tooth!- le reclamó- ¡Que puto asco!- intentó quitarse el animal de encima, pero las manos firmes del azabache se cerraron entorno a sus delgadas muñecas.

-No te la quites- sentenció firme el de los ojos verde neón, pero a sabiendas de que su amigo querrá una explicación continuó hablando- Es para protección- Hiccup pensó que se trataba de algún ritual o superstición para traer la buena suerte- Cuando vean que tienes a ese animal viscoso contigo les dará tanto asco que pasarán de ti- aquel intento de explicación lógica o religiosa se fue por el caño.

-¡No llevaré una anguila muerta debajo de la ropa!- tendría que tirar su ropa ahora pues el aroma de anguila muerta no se iría nunca.

-Lo harás o la convertiré en puré y te la untaré por todas partes- amenazó en señal de "definitivo" aquel asunto. El pobre castaño se asqueó de sólo pensar en cómo terminaría oliendo, tenía que pensar en un plan para deshacerse de la anguila- Te seguiré hasta el poblado para cerciorarme de que no la tires, créeme, te sigo muy seguido sin que lo notes – ese dato fue más acosador y perturbador que imaginarse así mismo cubierto de masa de anguila.

Resignado a cargar la anguila Hiccup decidió que ya era hora de marcharse al pueblo. Por el camino trató de encontrar al culpable de oler a mil demonios, pero al parecer sí se sabía esconder ¿Por qué? Porque cuando trató de deslizarlo y dejarlo caer disimuladamente una pequeña piedra lo golpeó en la nuca sin dañarlo de verdad. A sabiendas que no podía desecharla sin correr el riesgo de ser bañado después en los fluidos de esta se resignó a llevarla. Un aterrador pensamiento se instaló en su mente "¿Y si la prueba no era ni hoy ni mañana?" entonces tendría una anguila colgada posiblemente una semana.

-Mierda…- lamentó el castaño su mala suerte.

Los dioses comían uvas mientras lo miraban sufrir de forma entretenida ¿No tenían asuntos más importantes que andarlo jodiendo?

-Oye- lo llamó la conocida y distintiva voz de Fishlegs- H-Hiccup…-

-¿Eh?- el Haddock ni se percató de que ya estaba en el pueblo.

-Gobber nos mandó a llamar a todos al ruedo, creo que quiere decirnos algo importante- dijo de forma insegura el Ingerman.

Fishlegs era el que más se parecía a Hiccup en cuento a confianza se refería, era el inmenso tamaño del adolescente rubio lo que lo salvaba de ser un paria como el Haddock, pues poseía la fisionomía de un vikingo sobre alimentado de la aldea e Hiccup veía a muchos de ellos.

Lo que la parecía extraño era que Gobber los llamara a esa hora del día, usualmente Gobber comía a esas horas y el sí que se tomaba su tiempo para saciar su hambre.

-Bueno, al mal pasó darle prisa- dijo en su usual tono sarcástico.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminan al ruedo, Fishlegs iba mucho más atrás, siguiendo al Haddock desde cierta distancia. Para Hiccup no era extraño el comportamiento, podía adjudicárselo a su actual olor, pero lo más probable era que no quería que lo vieran con él. Eso seguro afectaría a su poca imagen respetable que tenía Fishlegs.

Era curioso. Cuando eran niños los dos eran grandes amigos, su curiosidad y su amor por los libros era algo que los dos compartían por sobre las armas o peleas. Se podría decir que fue su primer amigo. Uno que no le duró mucho. El tiempo destacó de forma diferente en ambos, mientras Fishlegs crecía Hiccup se quedaba igual, no, empeoraba pues en aquellos años de su niñez comenzó a manifestar los accidentes que lo caracterizaron del resto. Ante esto los padres de Fishlegs optaron por separar a su único hijo del castaño con la intención de evitar que la imagen del flacucho hijo del jefe afectara a la del suyo.

Triste para Hiccup. Mejor para Fishlegs. Pocas veces intercambiaron palabras dando entender que la amistad infantil de los dos se quedó en el pasado.

El tiempo pasó volando entre los recuerdos del aprendiz de herrero y no tardaron en llegar al ruedo. Hiccup notó de inmediato la presencia de su mentor, pero vio a los demás cadetes adentro y a los dragones en su respectivo sitio para observar. Seguro algo tenía preparado el bocón de manos intercambiables, en ese momento deseo tener su arco, se lo dejó tirado en la cala después de que su "mejor amigo" le enredara el viscoso animal.

Entró con paso inseguro, algo, y no era la anguila, le olía mal. Los demás estaban en el centro seguramente esperando la aparición del herrero. Hiccup pudo ver seis cubetas llenas de agua, eso le pareció extraño. También contempló jarrones distribuidos por varias partes del ruedo con una mecha que se interconectaban en un solo punto; el almacén.

Hiccup no era el único en presentir que algo andaba mal. La rubia había notado desde hace mucho la ausencia del entrenador y que su prima la haya dicho que entrara desarmada la inquietó aún más. Los otros estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella, todos sin siquiera un mísero escudo y los jarros a su alrededor no ayudaban a tranquilizar su mente. No. La ponían en alerta máxima.

Sorpresivamente las puerta del alancen se abrieron con un golpe sordo. De este salió un espeso humo verde muy denso y junto a él una chispa que se dividió en varios caminos que terminaron en los jarros que empezaron a desprender el mismo humo verde que salía por la puerta del almacén del ruedo. Los cadetes hicieron un círculo humano dándose las espalda en una defensa natural ante la poca visión.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a los juegos mojados!- dijo una voz cantarina de entre la neblina. Era Blech.

-¡El juego número uno de todo el archipiélago barbárico!- dijo otra voz que parecía venir de todos lados. Era Barch.

-Donde seis entran- el tono de voz de Blech se hizo más serio.

-Ninguno sale- terminó de forma tétrica Barch.

Los seis adolescentes sintieron un escalofrío correr por su vertebra y situarse por la parte atrás de su cuello.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- gritó asustado Snotlout mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Están en todos lado!- siguió Fishlegs igual de temeroso.

-¡No sean tontos, eso es imposible!- les regañó la Hofferson que trataba en vano de ver algo entre la neblina, odiándose a sí misma por dejar su hacha.

-Nop, no lo es- dijo Tuffnuf más calmado que el resto.

-Seguro le echaron algo al humo este- continuó Ruffnuf mientras olisqueaba el aire- Sip, alucinógeno de mariposa blanca- sentenció la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda es eso?- exigió Snotlout.

-Es algo que ellos inventaron, algo le hacen a la mariposa y la mezclan con su usual humo verde-

-Que por cierto lo bautizaron con el nombre de "Gas"- terminó Ruffnuf por su gemelo.

-¿Por qué lo llamaron así?- preguntó el Ingerman un poco interesado.

-Porque se parece a los gases que nos tiramos al cagar, Daaaah- dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y huele como uno, pero esta vez están presenciando una variante- anunció Tuffnuf- Este no huele mal, pero de lo que sea que está hecho más la mariposa blanca que le agregan provoca alucinaciones- ambos Thorton chocan cascos con soberbia.

-Parece que algunas personitas hablan demasiado- felicitó Barch a sus primos.

-Procuraremos que sean los primeros – se burló Blech.

-¡Hurra!... esperen ¿Qué?- ambos gemelos alzaron los brazos hasta que comprendieron a lo que se referían.

-Descuiden, sólo dolerá… un muchote-

Las risas de los Gemelos Espantoso hacían eco en el aire, o al menos así parecía, lo que fuera que le pusieron a ese humo verde les estaba afectando.

-Reglas del juego- anunció Barch- Las cubetas con agua tienen un propósito, deben bañar al gemelo que no se bañó el sábado-

-A diferencia de Gobber nos gusta rebelar los objetivos de forma directa, eso hace más entretenido el juego… para nosotros- estalló a carcajadas Blech.

-Sí, es simple, mojan al correcto y ganan… pero antes deberán encontrarnos- la voz de Barch sonaba a ultratumba.

-Y cuidado… nosotros si estamos armados- la voz de Blech sonó aguda como la de una bruja.

Desde las gradas los Dragones miraban la prueba a una distancia donde no les afectara la creación de aquel par de maniacos.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado?- preguntó una tímida Meatlug.

-Tal vez, pero pelear contra los Salvajes tampoco lo es- opinó Hookfang con su usual seriedad.

-Barullo, llamas, multitudes, enemigos que no ves, trabajo en equipo, están poniendo en práctica todo con esta prueba- dijo con cierta satisfacción la Hofferson- Además a los dos les hace falta un baño-

-Sigo pensando que tal vez Gobber se le fue un poco la mano-

-Pues en realidad sí se le fue, literal- las dos únicas mujeres del grupo rieron divertidas. Hookfang rodó los ojos con desagrado. Ya extrañaba a los estúpidos gemelos.

Mientras tanto los seis cadetes miraban a todas las direcciones donde les pareciera ver o escuchar algo. Aunque bien pueden ser los efectos del alucinógeno que estaban inhalando. No se percataron que poco a poco se iban separando en grupos de dos; Astrid y Ruffnuf; Snotlout y Tuffnuf; Fishlegs e Hiccup.

-Espero que hayas traído doble cinturón- le susurró Tuffnuf ganándose un codazo del Jogerson.

-Sí alguno de tus primos muestra su sucio rostro lo voy ha… ¡Ahí!- gritó súbitamente el moreno lanzando el agua de su cubeta seguido del gemelo rubio hacia una larga sombra que se alcanzaba ver en el gas.

-¡Oigan, que somos nosotras, idiotas!- se quejó Ruffnuf mostrándose empapada junto con Astrid en similar condición.

-Oh, lo siento, te confundí con un chico- se burló Tuffnuf de su gemela.

-Te queda bien estar mojada, Astrid- coqueteó el Jogerson ganándose así el gancho derecho de la rubia que lo mando a besar el suelo, mientras que Ruffnuf le arrojó con su cubeta a su hermano dándole justo en la cabeza produciendo un fuerte choque debido al casco haciéndolo caer de sentón.

Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando cuatro pares de manos salieron de entre la espesura lo toman del chaleco y le tapan la boca mientras lo jalan de forma veloz. El pobre gemelo se perdió de la vista del resto de cadetes debido al denso humo verde que aún los rodeaba. Astrid se puso en guardia, lista para lo que pudiera pasar, cuando de pronto el grito rompió el silencio. De entre la densidad sale el rubio chillando y gritando lo mucho que le dolía cierta zona de su cuerpo trasero, no era para menos, traía un tenedor para pichar jamón clavado en un glúteo.

Ese momento de distracción fue el final para Astrid y Ruffnuf pues una cuerda corrió por debajo de ellas golpeando sus piernas haciendo que las dos cayeran y la Hofferson perdiera su cubeta. Se sintió estúpida al distraerse y también estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que se coordinaban los Gemelos Espantos para a verse movido atrás de ellas y usar una cuerda para derribarlas.

Poco le duró su asombro pues pudo observar como Ruffnuf fue tomada de los pies haciendo que se perdiera en medio del humo. Por suerte Ruffnuf alcanzó a quitarse las botas y correr hacia la pared más cercana, escalarla y salir del ruedo, no quería nada clavado en su trasero, le daba igual la prueba en ese momento pues estaba muy asustada.

Astrid caminaba de puntillas, evitando hace demasiado ruido para no revelar su ubicación. Su espalda chocó contra algo grande y por reflejo se da la vuelta para golpear a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Fishlegs y de Hiccup.

-¡No me golpees!- chilló asustado.

-Cállate- le espetó con rudeza, el rubio regordete la obedeció.

-Estamos perdidos, nuestras posibilidades descendieron bastante- susurró el Ingerman- Muy, muy…

-¡Puedes dejar de hablar!- lo regañó Hiccup que trataba de ver si podía localizarlos.

Astrid iba a regañarlos pero sintió un frío y muy afilado cuchillo en su cuello.

-SShhh- dijo a su oído- No te muevas- advitió acercando más la mortífera hoja de hierro.

-¡Astrid!- gritó Fishlegs cuando de pronto salió de entre la espesura verde uno de los Gemelos Espantosos, al instante, pero tembloroso, el Ingerman le arrojó el agua.

-Lo siento, gemelo equivocado- dijo con burla y una extraña mirada, luego se olio así mismo- Huelo a margaritas- ambos Thorton ríen de forma esporádica y demasiado fuera de sí. Los jarros se iban consumiendo por lo cual el humo se dispersaba de forma gradual.

-Tranquila rubia, sino te mueves no te pasará nada- dijo de forma ahogada pues intentaba reprimir una risa.

La rubia aprovechó esto a su favor y le tomó el brazo por donde la sujetaba y realizó una técnica de derribo que le enseñó su prima lo cual logró lanzar hacia adelante al Thorton que fuera. El otro gemelo al ver su igual en el suelo se internó en la neblina. Astrid apenas iba a reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, lo suficientemente duro como para ponerla de rodillas.

-Buen movimiento- aplaudió su atacante- Pero…-

-No lo suficiente- terminó el otro ya de pie.

-¡Oigan!- les gritó Hiccup.

Ambos gemelos posan su mirada en el pequeño y escuálido adolecente para luego sonreír con malicia.

-Nuevo objetivo- canturrearon los dos para volver perderse en el humo verde.

Hiccup sintió que ese arranque de heroísmo le costaría caro.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los Dragones miraban todo desde arriba con cierta preocupación. Meatlug al ver a su pequeño primo en aprietos no dudo en ayudarlo a salir por uno de los espacios angostos de las rejas. Snotlout había salido gateando del ruedo y ahora estaba siendo torturado por su primo pelirrojo con una llave mata leones. Tuffnuf y Ruffnuf llegaron a lo último, el gemelo rubio tenía aún clavado el tenedor.

-Eso se ve doloroso- dijo su hermana al ver el tenedor hundido en la carne.

-Sí, pero duele más cuando… ¡Ay!- gritó al sentir como su hermana lo pico con su dedo- Se mueve…- el gemelo hacía un intento en suprimir las lágrimas de dolor.

-Es extraño…- todos voltearon a ver a Stormfly- No veo a Gobber por ningún lado…-

-¿No dijo que vendría?- preguntó un casi asfixiado Snotlout.

-…No… fueron Barch y Blech los que nos dijeron que llamamos a nuestros primos porque Gobber quería hacer la prueba- contestó la Ingerman.

Las dudas se disiparon al ver llegar a un sudoroso Gobber con el equipo médico designado para la pruebas, estos no tardaron en ver al herido y corrieron a atenderlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!- gritó entre fatigado, enojado y temeroso.

-Pues les dijiste a los Gemelos Espantosos que…- la Ingerman fue interrumpida por el herrero.

-¡Yo no les dije nada a esos descerebrados!-

Todos, excepto los Thorton, entendieron lo que sucedía. Blech

-Bueno, al menos se intentan controlar- dijo un poco aliviada la chica de mechón azul sabiendo de lo que pueden ser capaces aquel par si realmente querían.

-Sí, eso sería maravilloso- dijo Tuffnuf acostado boca abajo mientras lo atendían las curanderas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que cuando nuestros primos inhalan esa cosa de la mariposa… bueno…-

-¿Bueno?- apresuró a que terminaran el herrero.

-Pierden el sentido- dijo Tuffnuf para luego gritar al sentir que retiraban el tenedor.

Los presentes cambiaron de color. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Perder el sentido significaba una cosa; trance. Aquel antiguo método era comúnmente usado con los guerreros Berserkers que al consumir un hongo entraban en un modo de frenesí sediento de sangre y se lo Gemelos Espantosos estaban en ese estado…

-¡Sáquenlos de ahí!- gritó Gobber mientras corría a la puerta de la jaula pues no cabía entre los barrotes.

Sólo Stormfly pudo caber entre los barrotes de hierro, los demás siguieron a Gobber, a ella no le tomó demasiado encontrar a su prima y sin pedir permiso la abrazo por la cintura y se la llevó cargando entre forcejeos del ruedo.

Hiccup quedó solo ahora.

El pobre chico miraba a todas direcciones asustado, no escuchó a su mentor llamarlo ni los gritos provenientes de afuera.

-Parece que sólo quedas tú-sintió Hiccup que el aliento de uno de ellos lo golpeó en la oreja.

-Vaya pena, pero nos divertiremos mucho contigo- Hiccup por más que giraba la cabeza no alcanzaba a distinguir nada.

-¿Verdad?- uno de los gemelos apareció justo delante del castaño dándole un susto.

Por inercia intentó lanzarle el agua de la cubeta, pero sólo logró mojarle los pies.

-Oh por favor- dijo en un lamento.

Tal vez tenía mejor condición ahora, pero seguía siendo demasiado cargar una cubeta de medida vikinga llena de agua, la cual le bastaría para bañarse.

-Ooooh, vaya pena- no lo lamentaba el gemelo que tenía de frente.

-Sí…- dijo el otro apareciendo de un lado.

-No hay agua- los dos internan en el humo.

-No podrás mojarnos- siseó Blech apareciendo y desaparecer.

-Pero aún podemos divertirnos- ambos gemelos salían y se volvían a meter en la cortina verde como un par de tiburones mostrando su aleta en el oscuro océano para luego desaparecer.

-Descuida, no te mataremos- aquello alivió un poco al castaño.

-Matar sería el fin de la diversión- ahora volvió a asustarse.

-Sabes, hermano, escuché que es común que algunos cadetes perdieran un par de dedos-

-Yo escuché lo mismo pero con las orejas-

-Pero…

-Con muchas cicatrices-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban uno de cada lado de Hiccup para luego ponerse a dos metros de distancia de él con un cuchillo cada uno en su mano diestra y el otro en la izquierda.

-¿Comenzamos, pequeño heredero?- la sonrisa de ambos era perturbadora y se acercaban a pasos calmados.

Hiccup quería correr, gritar e incluso desmayarse… pero no lo hizo, eso sería arrepentirse de haber socorrido a Astrid y no lamentaba eso aun sabiendas de lo que le podrían hacer. Se quedó firme en su lugar y extendió los brazos esperando lo que fuera. Eso hasta que los Gemelos Espantosos se detuvieron en seco.

Justo en ese momento un viento marino sopló con fuerza sacando lo que quedaba del humo verde dejando todo despejado. Los que bajaron a socorrer a Hiccup por fin lo encontraron, pero delante de unos paralizados Thorton. Eso les pareció extraño.

El Haddock los miró con cierta duda. Miró a sus lados y no encontró a nadie o a algo que pudiera haberlos frenado. Más estaba sólo.

Miró a los dos Thorton que seguían estáticos y dio una paso hacia ellos, estos lo dieron también pero en reversa. Hiccup dio otro pasó y los gemelos repitieron lo anterior. Dio tres pasos rápidos y con cierta gracia vio como casi se tropezaban con sus propias piernas al retroceder demasiado rápido, con más valor Hiccup caminó hacia ellos y estos corrieron asustados a la bodega mientras expresaban el puro pánico en sus rostros.

El castaño asomó la cabeza y vio como los famosos Gemelos Espantosos estaban agarrados a la viga de madera del echo cuales gatos perseguidos por perro. Buscó algo con la mirada y encontró un trozo de tabla, lo tomó y cerró la puerta poniendo la tabla como trinquete desde afuera, dejando así al par Thorton más temidos de la isla encerrados.

Al girarse mientras se limpiaba las manos pudo darse cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaban absortos e incrédulos.

-Bu-bueno ¿Eso es todo? Porque tengo cosas que hacer y… mis cosas, adiós- dijo de forma atropellada y nerviosa para trotar a la salida con el corazón a mil por segundo.

Todos lo siguen con la mirada como si le hubieran salido alas, sobre todo Astrid quien no se creía lo que acababa de presenciar con sus ojos. Gobber estaba en igual o peores condiciones, juraría que se le paró el corazón y el rayo de Thor lo golpeara. Esos y otros efectos habían entre los presentes.

Los Dragones, saliendo de aquel estado, caminaron hasta el almacén, quitaron la tabla y abrieron de par a par la puerta encontrándose a los otros dos miembros del grupo aun aferrados a la viga de madera-

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó con cierto temor Blech.

-S-sí…- dudo Stormfly sin poder recuperar aun.

-Que alivio- suspiró Barch mientras él y su gemelo bajaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- demandó saber el pelirrojo.

-… No lo sabemos…- dijo Blech sin comprender sus propias palabras- Sólo… sólo quería alejarme de él…-

-¿Le tuvieron miedo?- preguntó burlón el Jogerson.

Ambos Thorton alzaron la vista con una irada que nunca habían puesto en su vida.

-¿Eso era?- preguntó Barch.

-No jodas- exclamó en asombro La Mortífera- Están asustados- no era una pregunta.

-Cre-creo que sí… estábamos asustados-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en todo el ruedo dejando a más uno tieso como estatua de piedra ¿Miedo? ¿Los Gemelos Espantosos tuvieron miedo? ¡¿De Hiccup?! Barch y Blech eran conocidos por no temerle ni siquiera al jefe de la aldea o a los dioses y ahora le tuvieron miedo a su escuálido hijo.

Pero no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

Primero el Haddock derribó a Meatlug con un golpe de su escudo. Luego puso en jaque a la mejor cazadora de la aldea y maestra de lanzadora de cuchillos y ahora hizo temblar de temor a Barch y Blech mejor conocidos como los Thorton sin miedo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa para todos.

Hiccup realmente era bueno. Mierda. Fuera el vencedor de las anteriores dos pruebas y hasta la tercera se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño cabrón era más de lo que aparentaba.

Esto lo desconocía por el momento el castaño, pero la aldea en ese mismo día lo empezó a morar con otros ojos, ojos que nunca esperaba recibir. En una noche su estatus cambió, el mañana le esperaría con una gran sorpresa…

 **Qué les pareció? Espero que sí les haya gustado, a mi me encantó y obvio les traeré más de esta historia. Qué pasará mañana? Qué nuevos retos le esperan a Hiccup? Ajajajajaaj todo para el siguiente capítulo jejejeejej, si les gustó dejen su comentario para saber su opinión y de ser posible responder sus dudas o a los mismos review.**

 **También aprovecho para decirles que hasta después del día quince de octubre no tocaré mi laptop ni escribiré nada, por lo cual la publicación tardará un poco más. Pero seguirán siendo los días sábados o domingos los días que publique un nuevo cap. Otra vez. Hasta después del quince de octubre (domingo) no podre escribir nada pues planearé una sorpresa para un cumpleaños de un conocido. Gracias por su comprensión y ahora los agradecimientos.**

 **Muchas gracias ha:**

Fantasy Branca Snow: claro que vi la serie de nexflix y hasta el final, sí, obviamente mejorará a futuro pero hay cosas que no me convencieron de la serie que quiero evitar y espero que esos cambios te gusten. Eso sí, él no será para siempre el pescado parlanchín y te daré mayores sorpresas a futuro ejejejej e.e…

NAZH045: ajajajajaj seguro que con este se te salen los pulmones jaajajajajaj espero poder leer más de tus historias y que el cap haya sido de tu agrado ajajajajaj seguro quesí. Nos leemos luego!

Monkeyd95: espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado jeejejej y que te haya gustado el capítulo y agradezco tu paciencia y también que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado. Nos leemos luego!

lady-werempire: jajajajaj descuida, no hay problema XD. De hecho la actitud sobre exagerada o el vocabulario casi infantil de Tooth se debe a que la mayor parte de su vida estuvo en aislamiento y esa actitud, fuera de la violencia, me base en una investigación de un caso de un infante donde sufrió de un aislamiento casi completo, por eso le cuesta actuar como alguien normal, no porque no pueda, sino que no sabe cómo. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos luego!

: me alegro saber que te gustó mi anterior cap. Y espero también este haya sio resultado de tu agrado. Sin duda eres la que más largo me escribe los review lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo con mayor intensidad. Jajajajaj seguro en este sonreirás como niña en pastelería y me gusta saber que la relación de amistad entre hiccuo y Tooth te conmueva. Ambos son dos almas solitarias, las dos se ayudaron y se dieron luz cuando más oscuro se encontraban. De eso trata la amistad. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Nos leemos luego!


	6. Capítulo 6: El Cazador de Dragones

**Muuuy buenas tardes, días, noches o el momento donde estén leyendo esta historia que tanto les gusta mis queridos lectores. Como les dije en el anterior capítulo m iba a tomar del día siete o seis hasta el quince de octubre para hacer unas cosas y que después del día dicho, que caía domingo, subiría con la regularidad que dije. Pero debido a ciertas del trabajo y que la vida parece paloma; viene, te caga y se va, me temo que mis publicaciones a partir de este cap, se harán por quince (cada quince días) PERO NO SE ALARMEN, seguiré subiendo y serán más largos que estos capítulos anteriores para que se tomen su cafecito y su cereal mientras lo leen porque tiempo les dará hasta de hacer palomitas ejejeje, sin más que decir les dejo con la historia. Nos leemos luego!**

 **Capítulo 6: El Cazador de Dragones.**

Después del incidente en el ruedo Gobber les concedió a los jóvenes cadetes un día libre para que descansaran e Hiccup aprovecho dicho día para pasarlo en la cala donde se encontraba ahora con Tooth, este tampoco lo puso a entrenar pues deseaba pasar un rato ameno con el castaño y decidió llevar a su pequeño a un lugar donde ambos podrían descansar. No les tomó mucho llegar a dicho sitio el cual era un campo no muy extenso con hierva lo suficientemente alta como para casi cubrir al castaño. Hiccup no conocía ese lugar, sin duda necesitaban explorar de manera minuciosa su propia isla, así que se absorbió entretenido dibujando el paisaje recargado en una tronco muerto mientras Tooth dormía plácidamente en la hierba donde de vez en cuando rodaba de un lugar a otro aplastando la hierba a su paso.

-Es un buen lugar- Hiccup sabía que realmente no estaba dormido su amigo, más bien descanzaba los ojos.

-Sí- estiró la sílaba de forma perezosa.

-Deberías vivir aquí si tanto te gusta la hierba-

-Aquí pega lo más duro de las lluvias y tormentas- respondió con experiencia previa el azabache- El terreno está un poco de bajada así que no almacena mucha agua, otro punto menos-

-¿Te haces el listo?- se burló el Haddock con gracia.

-Esos libros me ayudan a entender mejor algunas cosas- entre abrió los ojos y contemplo el cielo completamente despejado- Pero hablar contigo me ayuda más-

-Gracias-

-Porque eres un cerebrito- se mofó sin intención de ofender aunque no evitó que Hiccup tratara de darle con una rama que le arrojó, la cual Tooth la vio pasar muy lejos a su lado- Sino es con algo que te ayude a lanzar no tienes tino- se burló de nuevo.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con su usual sarcasmo. Volvió a su dibujo prefiriendo ignorar al azabache.

Tooth se levantó de un ágil brinco y estiró sus extremidades provocándole un delicioso crujido de huesos. A paso calmada se coloca de tras del Haddock en cuclillas encima del tronco donde se recargaba. A Hiccup no le molestaba que él lo observara dibujar, algo que ni a Gobber le permitía, pues a diferencia de su mentor o de cualquiera en la isla sentía una auténtica fascinación por parte de Tooth por sus dibujos.

Recordó con humor cuando éste intentó hacer su propio dibujo el cual resultó con muchas hojas repletas de tachones y garabatos sin sentido. Tooth adjudicó que el lápiz no cooperaba y eso sólo se ganó la risa de Hiccup ante la mala excusa del azabache que como niño berrinchudo puso el lápiz entre sus dientes para después empezar a mordisquearlo. Tardó mucho en quitárselo.

-Hiccup…- el tono en como lo llamó le previno a Hiccup que vendría una pregunta.

-Dime-

-¿Qué hace la gente de mi edad?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, ordenó sus ideas para darle la mejor respuesta posible pues no era que conociera exactamente lo que hacia la gente mayor… o los chicos de su edad.

-Bueno… he visto que trabajan- se sintió estúpido ante la primera respuesta- Bueno, cada quien se ocupa de su oficio-

-No, no- corrigió el azabache- ¿Qué hacen en sus… ratos librea?

 _Oh_

-Bueno, usualmente veo que se juntan en grupos de diferentes cantidades y hablan de sus cosas- explicó más calmado.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Mmm… de sus intereses en común o…- Hiccup no sabía exactamente cómo seguir.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Realmente no-

Tooth estiró su largo y fuerte brazo con calma hacia la libreta del castaño, el tomo con cuidado junto con el lápiz y buscó una hoja en específico. Hiccup resopló y a sabiendas que no podría quitársela mejor lo dejó ver a su antojo, después de todo, no había hecho mucho desde la última vez que se la mostró.

-¿Y qué hace la gente de tu edad?- preguntó mientras observaba los dibujos del paisaje que recién había hecho el castaño y comparándolo con el mismo.

-Adolescentes, bueno, casi adulto- corrigió el Haddock mientras se recargaba la cabeza contra el tronco- Los chicos de mi edad suelen hacer cosas tontas como romper, quemar, juegan bromas y otras tantas cosas más- Hiccup recordaba perfectamente las múltiples ocasiones donde el veía desde la fragua a los chicos de su edad correteando y jugando, conviviendo entre ellos- Un juego que popular es el de atrapa a la gallina-

-¿Gallina?-

-Sí, el que la atrapaba era el vencedor- decía con aire nostálgico, recordando su niñez de aislamiento donde sólo podía observar a la distancia, aunque eso también le empezó a gustar. Observar.

-¿Qué más?- Tooth le devolvió la libreta a su dueño.

-Suelen juntarse en el Gran Salón a beber aguamiel y comer-

-Agua… ¿Qué?-

 _¿Eh?_

-Ya sabes… aguamiel- Hiccup había volteado a encararlo con confusión en su mirada, se imaginaba ya la respuesta pero aun así la formuló- La bebida de los dioses, el elixir de la felicidad ¿Nunca la has probado?

-…No… ¿Eso es malo?-

Hiccup parpadeó en confusión, seguro en la ninguna parte de la historia hubo un habitante de aquel archipiélago barbárico que no probara dicha bebida que si bien Hiccup no bebía mucho, cosa que también lo ponía en un punto de prejuicio, no significaba que no lo tomara de vez en cuando.

-Quiero probarlo- sentenció el azabache ante las caras que ponía su amigo.

Hiccup pensó en sus opciones. En casa los barriles de la bebida estaban en un pequeño cuarto adjunto a la casa conectado por una puerta, pero esta estaba bajo candado que bien Tooth podría reventar más no habría excusa o explicación de romper el candado ni menos aún de robarse las reservas de hidromiel que el guardaba en ocasiones especiales.

Tampoco podía pedírselo a Gobber, el fisgón más grande en toda la aldea no dejaría de preguntarle el para qué lo quería. Comprarlo estaba descartado, sus pocos ahorros eran para otras cosas.

Tooth se mantuvo en silencio esperando alguna palabra de su amigo. No sabía en lo que pensaba con exactitud, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntos le iba dando ciertas señas para interpretar a su singular amigo y por el movimiento de los hombros que hacía pudo deducir que no sabía dónde encontrar la popular bebida, era irónico, popular y difícil de conseguir; eso le parecía extraño.

-¿Dónde bebe aguamiel la gente?-

Las palabras de Tooth fueron como un rayo de luz mandado por el mismo dios Baldr para iluminar su cabeza.

-En el Gran Salón y es perfecto, casi no hay nadie ahí en estos momentos-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó con suspicacia el azabache- ¿No dijiste que no deben vernos juntos?

-Sí, tú confía, cada que hacen incursiones generalmente la gente prefiere quedarse en casa- manifestó el chico- Además… conozco el mejor sitio- sonrió de forma confiada el Haddock.

.

.

.

-Tenías razón- dijo Tooth concediendo la razón a su amigo- Este lugar es perfecto-

Tanto Hiccup como Tooth se encontraban sentados en la esquina más oscura y apartada de todo el Gran Salón. Estaba justo tapado por una de las columnas del lugar dejándolo libre de la vista de los pocos que entraban por la puerta y la gran hoguera y velas no alcanzaban a iluminar del todo dicho espacio, pero era lo suficientemente claro como para verse de cerca. Simplemente perfecto.

-Pero tengo una duda- dijo Tooth.

-¿Cuál es?-

-¿Y esta comida?- señaló la gran cantidad de delicias que despedían un aroma tan maravilloso que la boca se le hacía agua.

-Verás, el Gran Salón además de ser un lugar de reuniones importantes y refugio ante desastres de todo tipo, también es un comedor comunitario para los solteros o flojos que no quieren o saben prepararse algo-

-¿No cuesta?-

-No, las cocineras son en su mayoría mujeres solteras que buscan lucir sus habilidades culinarias para atraer posibles pretendientes, además la misma aldea provee este lugar "Vikingos sin hambre, son vikingos fuertes y felices"- imitó cómicamente la voz de su padre ganándose la risa del azabache ante la imitación.

-Así que gratis…- dijo de forma más apagada después de reírse- Y yo comiendo cosas crudas y quemadas…-

-Sí, es casi gracioso si lo miras en restrospecti…- Hiccup no alcanzó a terminar cuando Tooth se levantó de su lugar y se viró a la pared sólo para atinarle un fuerte cabezazo cuyo sonido seco petrificó en su sitio a Hiccup que quedó absortó sin decir nada- Putos dioses…- masculló el azabache recordando uno de los insultos que aprendió con Hiccup. Unos segundos después despegó la frente de la pared de piedra y volvió a su asiento.

-… ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Auto regaño- explicó de forma brusca dando por terminado ese tema- Bien, buen provecho- dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre una gran y jugosa pierna de pollo- ¡Esto es la gloria!- decía maravillado por el sabor.

-Sí, está bueno- dijo Hiccup mientras probaba su salmón.

-Deberías comer con las manos- dijo con voracidad el azabache mientras se metía un puñado de papa molida a la boca.

-No sabes dónde pusiste las manos- dijo Hiccup con un tenedor y cuchillo en cada mano para seguir comiendo su salmón.

-Tal vez por eso eres tan enano- repuso pensativo para después beberse toda la sopa de col de un solo sentón.

-Eso no creo que tenga nada que ver, sólo no me gusta comer tanto-

-Necesitas fuerzas, debes comer más-

-Ahora suenas como mi padre- dijo con cierto humor sarcástico el castaño- "Debes comer más, eres muy flaco, bla, bla, bla"…-

-Si comieras como hablaras- dijo Tooth con la boca llena de queso- Dios, esta buena la cosa amarrilla-

-Queso- corrigió el Haddock.

-Oh, con que esto era- dijo maravillado el azabache- Leí de el en un libro ¿Me pregunto qué pasara si lo pongo entre dos panes?-

-¿Ahora quién es el inventor?-

Ambos en la oscuridad y en cálida compañía reían y disfrutaban el momento. Hiccup le decía el nombre de cada cosa a Tooth que fascinado por el banquete trataba de memorizar cada uno de los platillos, poniendo en orden las cosas que se iba a comer primero y después.

No es que no disfrutara de aquel momento, peor Hiccup sentía cierta inquietud que le picaba la sien. Trató de ignorarla pero conociéndose así mismo sabía que sedería a esa pequeña y molesta voz en su cabeza. Cuando fue por el aguamiel le pareció muy extraño la suma cortesía con la que lo trataron, su desconcierto aumentó más cuando las señoras de la cocina le dieron una gran cantidad de bandejas llenas de la comida que ahora se estaba tragando su amigo, claro, además del alcohol.

Todo con una sonrisa… ¿Sincera?

Tal vez eso era lo que más lo turbaba.

Él estaba acostumbrado a las falsas sonrisas que le daba la gente sólo para caerle mejor a su padre o por respeto al mismo, pero sin duda aquellas señoras y jóvenes mujeres le estaban sonriendo… bien…

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en el ahora y en el momento. Estaba teniendo una cena tranquila con su único y mejor amigo en el mundo y estaba feliz por eso pues en serio la frase "la comida sabe mejor acompañado" cobraba fuerza en ese momento.

Sin embargo su mente tenía otros planes.

No hizo fila para recibir su turno, los adultos le dieron sitio y primicia, no dejaban de verlo y murmurar cosas que no entendió del todo pero involucraba su ser sin duda alguna. Por un momento pensó que lo vieron entrar con Tooth, pero lo descartó al instante, ya hubiera llegado un tumulto de gente a verlos.

¿Qué era?

-¡Oye, allí está!- gritó una voz que reconoció con un escalofrío.

-¡Tooth!...- iba a decirle a su amigo que se encendiera pero este ya se había adelantado, ahora estaba debajo de la mesa haciéndose ovillo pues apenas cabía abajo por su altura.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Blech sentándose al lado derecho de Hiccup.

-Al Horrendo- finalizó Barch sentándose a su lado izquierdo haciendo que Hiccup quedara en medio de los Gemelos Espantosos.

Sí, Hiccup se estaba cagando en los dioses en esos momentos.

-H-hola- dijo con temor el castaño aunque en ese momento también tenía miedo que descubrieran a Tooth escondido debajo de la mesa.

-Vamos, no seas tímido- Barch le sacude por los hombros con cierta brusquedad juguetona.

-Sí, estamos entre amigos- agregó Blech.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo articular el Haddock.

Hiccup pensó en cualquier momento de su existencia donde podría ser amigo de uno de los dragones… nop, no le venía ninguno.

-Sabes, lo que pasó en el ruedo…- continuó Barch con un tono que Hiccup pudo comparar con el pavor.

-Te prometemos no volver a meternos contigo, pero no vuelvas a hacer lo que hayas hecho ahí ¿Sí?- concluyó Blech por su hermano.

-¿Eh?- otra vez no pudo decir otra cosa menos patética.

-¿Eso fue un no o un sí?- preguntó Blech esperando una respuesta con cierta duda. Sin duda los dos gemelos Thorton estaban un poco desesperados por oírla, pues francamente ni ellos sabían cómo lidiar con aquello.

-Me… parece justo- titubeó el castaño.

Ambos gemelos chocaron los cinco por encima de Hiccup gracias a la gran diferencia de alturas.

-Vaya, incluso tienes un banquete listo- dijo animado Barch mientras veía toda la comida en la mesa.

-Sí que debes tener hambre si ya te comiste todo eso- señaló Blech justo a la comida que se estaba comiendo Tooth hace unos momentos.

-S-sí, es que estoy en crecientito- se justificó el Haddock tratando de no hacer ver mucho su nerviosismo.

-Ya te hacía falta ¿Si ofender, sí?- dijo Barch volviendo a su leve temor hacia el castaño.

-No, no, está bien-

Blech le dio un coscorrón a su hermano.

-No lo hagas enojar- lo regañó su hermano.

-Ya, ya lo siento- dijo con cierta despreocupación- Pero el cabrón este no se ofende fácil ¿Verdad?- Barch pasó su largo brazo por los delgados brazos de Hiccup atrapándolo en un abrazo amistoso.

-Estoy bien- él no estaba bien. creía que en cualquier momento rompería a risa sarcástica pues ni el que estaba escondido abajo se creía lo que pasaba.

- _Quiero una salchicha-_ al parecer los pensamientos del azabache eran otros en esos momentos.

-Provecho- dijeron los gemelos para empezar a degustar el guiso de cabra con cebolla.

-Claro, coman- animó Hiccup tratando de crear una distracción para poder sacar a Tooth debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ustedes atolondrados!-

-Mierda- masculló Hiccup al escuchar la voz de Stormfly acercándose a ellos- Con que aquí estaban- dijo para después sentarse delante de Hiccup- Vaya, muy escondido el sitio pero está limpio.

Eso se debía a que Hiccup limpiaba esa esquina para estar más confortable.

-Sí, aquí estamos comiendo con nuestro amigo Hiccup- dijo con orgullo el Thorton de la derecha.

-¿Desde cuándo son amigos?- cuestionó la Hofferson al gemelo.

-Desde ahora- Blech localizó la dos jarras de aguamiel en la mesa- ¡Y mira que es considerado, ya nos tenía predispuesta la bebida de los dioses!- gritó alegre mientras se servía una tarra.

-¡Oye, perro, no te la acabes!- le gruño su hermano arrebatándole la jarra para servirse a él mismo- Aunque nos conoces poco, esto no nos alcanzará- ambos gemelos ríen con su propia broma, la rubia de mechón azul rueda los ojos divertida.

-¡¿Alguien me trae más aguamiel?!- gritó al aire.

Casi al instante varios sujetos llegaron de todas direcciones colocando grandes jarras en diferentes partes de la mesa, uno de ellos puso un barril mediano.

-Gracias Gagil- dijo contenta la Hofferson felicitando a un joven de cabellera marrón premiándolo con una palmada en el cachete. Este se retira con una boba sonrisa en su rostro seguido de los otros sujetos que lo miraban de mala muerte.

Hiccup olvidó aquel detalle de Stormfly. Ella era muy popular en los círculos masculinos y si bien ninguno se le ha propuesto en el pasado parecía más una competencia de llamar su atención, esperando tal vez a ser elegidos por ella.

-En serio que tu séquito es útil- dijo Barch sirviéndose más de aquella bebida.

-Sí, lo son- dijo de manera altanera- La belleza es una condena- dramatizó la joven mientras agitaba su trenza al aire.

-Pues la belleza bebe como ogro- se burló Blech.

Hasta Hiccup tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, salvo por Blech que te su casco lo salvó de que un cuchillo se clavara en su frente.

-Debo admitirlo, Haddock, sabes montar una buena-

 _¿Stormfly acaba de alagarlo?_ Pensó Hiccup confundido, supuso que se refería al mini banquete que estaban teniendo.

-Estoy curiosa- la Hofferson entre cruzo sus dedos debajo de su barbilla mientras sus codos la sostenían apoyados en la mesa- ¿Cómo venciste a este par?-

Hiccup se puso nuevamente nervioso.

-Los secretos no se divulgan gratis- defendió sorpresivamente Barch.

-Así es- secundó su gemelo. Tal parecía que ninguno quería que lo que fuera que haya hecho Hiccup para espantarlos se extendiera a otras personas.

-Él puede decidirlo por sí mismo- señaló la de mechón azul al castaño.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres hablar entonces hablemos de cómo te humilló en medio del ruedo con tu dios presente- se burló en un contra ataque muy efectivo contra la rubia, la cual apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Aquel recuerdo la mataba de la vergüenza. Cambió su atención al pollo que estaba enfrente tomándolo con su mano y dándole una mordida.

-Mmm… las de la cocina sí que se lucieron esta vez- alabó la joven.

-Pues claro, sólo lo mejor para el hijo del jefe y heredero- dijo con entusiasmo Blech mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida.

Hiccup quedó consternado ante los honoríficos. Nadie le dio nada bueno antes incluso siendo el hijo del jefe, mucho menos lo nombraban como "heredero" a nada.

-¡Y por el Cazador de Dragones!- gritó de manera victoriosa señalando a Hiccup con su tarra.

Hiccup, que apenas iba a darle un sorbo a su bebida por poco se ahoga con ella. ¿Cazador de Dragones? ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Los tres dragones presentes al darse cuenta de la confusión de Hiccup se percataron de que tal vez el muchacho no había escuchado los rumores que corrían por la aldea como fuego en pastizal seco.

-Es como te están llamando por la aldea, Cazador de Dragones, ya sabrás por qué por el título- confirmó Stormfly mientras bebía con su cuerno.

Hiccup podía darse una idea por el nuevo mote que le pusieron que se referían a sus victorias contra los mismos Dragones donde tres de ellos ahora estaban sentados justo a un lado de él.

-Te la tenías bien guarda para nosotros ¿No?- se rio Barch con sus propias palabras.

-Sí ¡Golpe avisa!- ambos gemelos vuelven a reír con sus malas bromas.

-No les hagas mucho caso- dijo Stormfly dirigiendo su vista a Hiccup- Son un par de idiotas, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo-Hiccup interpretó eso como si lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora se ia a repetir próximamente.

-No pasa nada- Hiccup se hacía más pequeño en su asiento tratando de desaparecer.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó Meatlug Hiccup con su clásica timidez.

El castaño después de recuperar de su conmoción mental iba a decirle que no tenía que pedirle permiso, pero los Gemelos Espantosos se le adelantaron.

-¿Y qué tienes que ofrecerle al gran y poderoso Cazador de Dragones?- cuestión Barch con altanería.

-Sí, no cualquiera puede sentar con el Cazador de Dragones- siguió su gemelo mentiras se cruzaban de brazos.

-…Tr-traje pan de cangrejo- dijo mientras enseñaba una bandeja llena de panes recién hechos pues de estos brotaban vapor.

-¿Los hiciste tú?- preguntó Barch con desconfianza.

-Sí-

La desconfianza despareció en ambos gemelos pues le arrebataron la bandeja para comenzar a comerlos. Meatlug, por señas de Stormfly, se sentó a su lado.

-No debiste molestarte- dijo en un arranque de valor el Haddock, aún no se podía creer que estaba sentado junto con los Dragones ¡Y era más! Estos disfrutaban de su presencia.

-Son un regalo de mi familia para ti- aclaro la Ingerman bajando los ojos con bochorno- Aunque creo que no te tocará ninguno- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los Thorton comiéndose ya la mitad de los panes.

-No hay problema- aclaró el Haddock- Muchas gracias- la Ingerman sonrió ante el gesto amable del castaño, sin duda para ella el chico era amable.

-¿Ahora nos sentamos aquí?- dijo la agresiva voz de la Pesadilla Monstruosa a espaldas de Stormfly.

Todos los presentes en la mesa dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a ver al inmenso vikingo pelirrojo que los miraba con cierto enfado. Para los Dragones era habitual verlo siempre enojado, pero para primerizos como Hiccup su presencia resultaba tan intimidante que rosaba a provocarle un infarto al corazón.

-El Haddock nos invitó a comer- dijo Stormfly sin muchas ganas de responderle.

- _¿Cuándo hice eso?-_ pensó Hiccup aun asustado del Jogerson.

-Sí y tenemos panes de cangrejo recién hechos por Meatlug-

Justo dijo esto y Hookfang se sentó a un lado de Stormfly de forma seca y callada para después esturar su musculoso brazo para arrebatarles la bandeja a los Gemelos Espantosos sin preguntar.

-¡Hijo de…!- Barch saltó la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él Hookfang, este sin casi esforzase lo toma de la cabeza con su inmensa mano y lo sujeta lejos de él y su ahora bandeja que devoraba cual oso después del invierno.

Todo esto pasaba mientras Blech animaba la lucha gritando precisamente la palabra "lucha" mientras movía los brazos hechos puño de arriba y abajo.

Stormfly reía a carcajadas ante la cómica escena, Meatlug soltaba pequeñas risitas tapadas con la mano e Hiccup, consternado y todo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Eso le duró poco pues recordó que no estaba solo, y no se refería a los Dragones, sino a Tooth que seguía debajo de la mesa.

No supo en qué momento la lucha de Hookfang y Barch cesó, ahora el Thorton estaba al lado del pelirrojo con un único pan de cangrejo que comía como ardilla a una nuez. Necesitaba pensar en algo y ya, seguro que su amigo en cualquier momento se enfadaba y salía debajo de la mesa a hacer sepa Odín qué o alguno de los Dragones lo descubriera. Su temor aumento cuando vio una mano asomándose por el borde de la mesa justo frente a él. Tooth por debajo de la mesa tanteaba la superficie en un intento de recordar dónde había visto el plato con salchichas la cual estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance. Tooth ya podía saborearlas en su boca.

-¿Te pasa algo?- peguntó Stormfly percatándose de que la mirada de Hiccup se perdía en un punto de la mesa.

-¡Es que creí que estarían molestos ¡- soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo quería distraer la atención de los presentes.

-Oh- soltó Stormfly comprendiendo la ahora justificada actitud nerviosa del castaño- Nah, sin rencores- dijo con largueza tomando por menos aquello.

-Sí, sólo el mejor gana, los demás se joden- agregó Blech estirando su brazo para coger sin ver la última salchicha.

Hiccup le corrió el sudor por la frente y agradeció a Odín de que el Thorton no viera la mano de Tooth, éste al poder por fin encontrar el plato tanteó su contenido para tomar su premio. Los gestos de la mano le revelaron a Hiccup lo que pensaba su amigo; primero palmeó desesperado el plato de madera, al no encontrar nada su mano hizo la clara señal de desconcierto al final volvió a meterse.

El Haddock por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Las salchichas me gustaron más-

Tooth escucho al ladrón de salchichas responsable de no haber podido conseguir su deseado manjar, quiso golpearlo en la espinilla y rompérsela, pero haciendo uso del nuevo y gran autocontrol que Hiccup le enseñó respiró profundo para calmarse, ya buscaría la forma de tomar otra cosa. No lo sabía y era casi gracioso, esos eran los pensamientos que Hiccup temía.

Las charlas consistían más entre Dragones con casi nula participación de Hiccup que sólo decía lo necesario pues su atención estaba en la mano de Tooth que sobresalía de vez en cuando en busca de comida. La situación era escalofriante como divertida a los ojos del castaño que veía la frustración de su amigo reflejada en su mano cuando no lograba alcanzar a tiempo algún plato o comida porque era tomada por alguno de los presentes o movida de lugar. Sostuvo la carcajada que amenazó con salir de su garganta cuando su amigo cogió un hueso de pollo y lo devolvió al instante arrojándolo con fuerza lejos de la mesa.

No muy lejos de la mesa estaban sentados Ruffnuf, Tuffnuf, Snotlout, Fishlegs y Astrid mirando el bizarro cuadro que sus ojos contemplaban pero su cerebro no procesaba; los Dragones sentados amenamente con el hijo de Stoick el Basto, el pescado parlanchín.

-¿Todos ven lo que yo?- preguntó Tuffnuf mirando con desconcierto lo que sus ojos le enseñaban- ¿O ya bebí mucho aguamiel?- dijo mientras miraba su cuerno con sospecha.

-¿Nuestros primos sentados con Hiccup? Sí, todos vemos eso- repuso su hermana en un parecido estado al de su hermano rubio, pero menos ebria.

-¡¿Por qué están sentados con ese huesudo?!- refutó el Jogerson con recelo- ¡¿Y desde cuándo demonios son tan amigos?!

-¿No has escuchado los rumores?- cuestionó Fishlegs uniéndose a la conversación- Toda la aldea habla sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo en los entrenamientos y dicen que Hiccup es un fraude- los presentes miraron pasmados al Ingerman.

-¿Fraude?-

-Sí, pero no como piensan ustedes- corrigió el rubio- Dicen que Hiccup fingió por años ser el hazmerreír de todos porque estaba escondiendo su verdadera faceta- Fishlegs tomo un poco de aire para continuar- Dicen que en secreto se interna en los bosques para entrenar arrojando rocas, gigantescas rocas al mar y que provoca grandes olas con ellas, luego unos dicen que no ha muerto en la fragua porque el fuego no lo quema y que tiene en su libreta una lista con los nombres de las personas de las que se vengará de forma malvada y que escucha las voces de los dioses en su cabeza…- Fishlegs es interrumpido por Snotlout de forma agresiva.

-¿Qué tanta pendejada estás diciendo?- el Jogerson da un golpe a la mesa con fuerza- ¿En serio crees todas las tonterías que oyes desde tu panadería? Además dime ¡¿Quién demonios finge ser un completo perdedor por años para luego aparecer como Thor montado en poni?!-

-Primero; es la panadería de mis padres, no mía; segundo, es toda la aldea la que está diciendo y fue tu tía Milda la que le dijo a mi mamá- esto dejó con la boca seca al Jogerson, su tía lo que tenía de chismosa lo tenía de musculosa y sus abrazos eran letales- Tercero; porque según dicen algunos el objetivo de Hiccup era poder entrar en los entrenamientos y vencer a cada uno de los Dragones, cazarlos, a palabras de la gente-

-¿Cazarlos?- cuestionó Snotlout- ¿Por qué los "cazaría" a nuestros primos?-

-Porque precisamente os Dragones son sin dudar a dudas los guerreros por excelencia en toda la isla. Cada uno de ellos posee habilidades y capacidades muy por encima del promedio vikingo, vencerlos…- fue interrumpido por Astrid con seriedad.

-Lo convertiría en leyenda- culminó por él la Hofferson que optó estar fuera de aquella absurda conversación, claro, hasta ese momento donde todo parecía cuerdo, pero ni eso lograba sacarle esa espina de duda que se incrustó en su mente, como si sus sentidos le gritaran que algo no olía bien y eso la irritaba, el no saber.

Todos los cadetes guardaron silencio fúnebre con cierto temblor naciendo de la quijada, querían decir algo más, pero no sabían de qué, tal vez eso era lo que más los sacaba de quicio.

Hiccup, el inútil de Hiccup era… ¿Un guerrero letal? Eso era complicado de digerir para cualquiera, no lo creerían de no estarlo viendo, de no haberlo visto en las pruebas. Él estaba ganando ¡Les estaba ganando el enclenque que molestaban casi a diario! Salvo que Astrid jamás se había metido con él, por supuesto, hasta el día en que casi muere a manos del Furia Nocturna.

-¿Entonces sigue tu primo?- rompió el silencio Tuffnuf con su pregunta encarando a Snotlout.

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado ante la pregunta.

-Ya sabes, él es el único que falta- explicó el rubio gemelo con un dedo hurgando su nariz.

-Sí, el último Dragón en pie- dramatizó en una burla exagerada la gemela de éste.

Si bien era un comentario tonto tratando de ser gracioso no le quitó ni un apéndice de verdad. En efecto, Snotlout sabía que su primo participaría en la última prueba, no sabía en qué, pero lo haría. También era cierto que era el Dragón que quedaba sin ser superado.

-No sean idiotas ¡Mi primo en invencible!- bufó molesto mirando su plato sin mucho apetito ahora.

-Nop, no lo es. Recuerda que ya ha sido vencido- le recordó con malicia Ruffnuf tratando de provocar al temperamental Jogerson.

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando trató de decir algo, pero apretó los dientes en su lugar.

Desde pequeño siempre admiró a su colosal primo como guerrero. Era fiero, fuerte, valiente e infundía un miedo insano en sus enemigos y aliados. Él era un Jogerson por excelencia y llevaba el orgullo de todos grabado en su pecho sin importar que él no sería el próximo cabeza del clan incluso con eso representaba perfectamente a su casa.

Hasta ese día.

El día en que vio su primo derrotado y humillado cual cordero frente al lobo. Un lobo negro. Ese día no quiso admitir que temió por un momento que perdería a su primo, su modelo a seguir, ante las manos de muerte del Furia Nocturna. Recordó como su primo paso los meses con la boca entablada y vendada, comía sólo líquidos por un tubo de madera que le dieron o una que otra sopa desagradable y pudo comprobar en ese instante que incluso un dragón puede ser derribado.

Claro, cualquiera que pueda en realidad.

La imagen de un Hiccup venciendo a su primo en frente de la aldea lo turbó sus sentidos ¿Qué pasaría con su primo? ¿Sería echado del clan por la humillación? Una vez más temió por su primo. En serio que lo hacía.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su primo se encontraba Hookfang comiendo lo que quedaba del pan de cangrejo. En ningún momento despego su afilada mirada amarilla de la menuda figura de Haddock, intentó encontrar algún indicio de musculatura o un gesto feroz en su mirada.

Sólo veía a un conejo asustado.

Eso era lo que no comprendía e irritaba ¿Cómo ese escuálido chico venció a todos sus compañeros dragones sin la ayuda directa de un dios? Conocía a cada uno de ellos, todos eran fuertes, él era fuerte. Hiccup no lo era. No a su parecer. Tomó la jarra de aguamiel y sin baso se lo bebió de golpe. No se percató de que una mano se había llevado la bandeja vacía.

-Vaya, Hookfang, tómatelo con calma- dijo Barch con su usual tono perverso burlón.

-Así bebo- respondió a secas el peli rojo.

-¿No será que estás nervioso?-

Hookfang casi aplasta la jarra entre sus manos de lo duro que la sostuvo.

-Ilústrame ¿Por qué estaría YO nervioso?- restó con dureza el Jogerson.

-Bueno, porque estás en presencia del Cazador de Dragones- señaló Blech siguiendo el juego de su hermano.

-Y tú eres el que queda jejejeje- terminó su gemelo.

Los ojos amarrillos llenos de violencia se clavaron en Hiccup que se encogió en su lugar intimidado por la mirada que le daba el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que podrás conmigo, enano?- casi deseaba que le contestara, cosas más amenas lo han provocado para iniciar una pelea.

-Vamos, no te pongas así- dijo de manera relajada el Thorton a su lado.

-Sí, no queremos que te incapaciten antes de tiempo-

En ese segundo Hiccup juró ver fuego salir de la boca del Jogerson. Tragó un grueso bulto de saliva que cayó como piedra en su estómago.

Stormfly miraba la escena en silencio y con una sonrisa con ávida curiosidad por ver cómo terminaban las cosas, por eso su falta de intervención.

-Escúchame bien flacucho- la voz de Hookfang destilaba furia como lava de un volcán en erupción- Cuando sea mi turno tendrás suerte de sólo perder un brazo porque pienso despedazarte y luego quemar tu cadáver hasta volverlo un mancha negra en medio del ruedo- finalizó su amenaza el pelirrojo mientras dejaba de endurecer su mirada sin quitar su semblante serio, esperando a que el castaño le respondiera.

Hiccup quería responderle al acto con una disculpa, pero al ver mejor pudo percibir un objeto punzante asomándose por detrás del hombro del peli rojo. Era un enorme tenedor y sabía quien lo empuñaba.

En un desesperado intento de detener a su amigo de cometer una locura estiró su pierna con toda la fuerza que poseía para patear a Tooth y comunicarle que se detuviera.

Pero como dijo antes; el mejor pasatiempo de los dioses era joderlo. Joderlo a lo lindo mientras comían pasas.

-¿Me acabas de patear?-

Las palabras de Hookfang le confirmaron a Hiccup que al que pateó no fue a Tooth.

-Me. Pateaste. A mí.-

Ante los otros tres Dragones Hiccup se había convertido en una especie de semi-dios del coraje hecho carne. Patear a Hookfang justo en su cara era sin duda un acto de suicidio y de valor y agallas verdaderas y nervios de hierro. Para ellos era clara una cosa. Hiccup era valiente.

Claro, eso era para ellos. Porque Hiccup poco más y se desmaya en su sitio.

Maldijo a todos los dioses de manera distinta a cada uno, un detalle para que lo recordaran escupiendo a sus pies uno por uno. Hizo nota mental rápida enumerando todas las cosas que no hizo y se despidió de su amada libreta que quedaría desamparada.

-En el ruedo… te haré pedazos, quemaré tus restos y los podré en una bolsa que llevaré colgada de mi cuello por lo que me reste de vida- Hookfang se levantó de su sitio y se retiró a paso calmado del Gran Salón. Hiccup pudo ver que Snotlout lo siguió a distancia y desaparecieron en la noche.

-Eso. Fue. De. Puta. Madre- gritó extasiado Barch que se sacudía sus cabellos sin creer lo que acaba de ver.

-Ni pestañeaste cuando lo pateaste, viejo, ¡Eres el puto amo!- declaró a grandes voces Blech mientras aullaba como loco parándose en su asiento.

-Lo admito, eso fue impresionante- admitió la Hofferson que tampoco creyó capaz al pequeño Haddock de tal acto de bravura.

-¿Impresionante? ¡El chico las tiene de acero!- siguió gritando Barch igual de emocionado que su gemelo.

-¿No crees que fue peligroso?- le preguntó la tranquila Meatlug mirando a Hiccup al rostro.

-¿Qué no ves gordita? Este cabrón no le teme a nada ni nadie- sacudió como trapo al Haddock con un brazo- Eres libre de venir conmigo y mi hermano a rodar ovejas por la colina- ofreció el rubio con gran entusiasmo.

-Deberíamos ir de caza algún día, sin duda un guerrero como tú prefiere la adrenalina de perseguir y matar a rodar animalitos por colinas empinadas- ofreció esta vez la Hofferson.

-También puedes venir a la panadería, podría prepararte postre dulce con mantequilla de yak- sugirió la Ingerman con dulzura.

Las invitaciones entraban a oídos sordos en esos momentos donde la angustia de Hiccup alcanzó un nuevo nivel. No sentía el cuerpo, la lengua se le volvió arena y su sangre dejó de correr por su corazón. Estaba muerto. Bien muerto si se enfrentaba a Hookfang que tuvo la amabilidad de esperar su venganza hasta la última prueba.

Esta vez no maldijo a los dioses sino al que estaba debajo de la mesa. Con esos amigos no necesitaba enemigos.

-Deberías aprovechar y retar también al Furia Nocturna-animó Barch sacándolo de sus pensamientos con la mención del azabache.

-No seas estúpido, nadie sería tan valiente ni tan loco como para hacerlo- lo regañó la Hofferson que ante el nombramiento de su amor platónico intervino de inmediato.

-Pues yo digo que Hiccup los tiene enormes y ni el famoso Furia Nocturna lo atemoriza- añadió Blech en secuencia de su hermano.

-No deberías escucharlos, esos dos están locos- aconsejó Meatlug con su tono calmado de siempre.

-Una cosa es que lo hagas con Hookfang, pero el Furia Nocturna es otro nivel- advirtió la rubia al castaño.

Hiccup comenzó a sudar, sabía que ellos desconocían que dicho personaje se encontraba justo debajo de mesa pero imploraba que se callaran con la mirada e imploró a los cielos que no dijeran algo fuera de lugar-

-¡Que venga el maricón si se cree hombre! Es más, seguro es un cobarde y por eso se esconde en el bosque- exclamó Barch con un valor encontrado sólo al final de su copa de aguamiel- Seguro es una anormal que… ¡AAAAAH!- gritó adolorido mientras a empujones y brincos sale de su asiento dando saltos con su pierna derecha mientras alzaba la derecha con dolor.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- le preguntó alarmado su hermano que brinco la mesa para llegar a su hermano.

-¡Puta mierda madre!- maldijo al aire con sus manos en la rodilla- ¡Algo me mordió!- Hiccup palideció ante los gritos del Thorton lo cual empezó a atraer miradas curiosas.

-Déjame ver- dijo Stormfly acercándose para examinar la herida- A la mierda- susurro sorprendida al ver una marca extraña de dientes en la rodilla del Thorton que emanaba sangre-

-Madre de… te mordió un perro desgraciado- dijo su hermano al ver la herida.

-¡Un puto oso por lo que me dolió!- gritó aun adolorido.

-No seas ridículo, un oso no cabe debajo de la mesa- le regañó la joven de mechón azul.

-No hay nada debajo de la mesa- advirtió la Ingerman.

-Oye, Hiccup…- iba a llamarlo pero descubrió que había desaparecido- ¿Dónde se metió?

-Quiero picarla- dijo Blech con su dedo ya aproximándose.

-¡No, aléjate cabrón!- decía Barch mientras trataba de alejarse de su hermano a brincos.

-Deja de moverte, te llevaremos con los sanadores, no vaya ser que el perro tenga algo-

En ese momento los cadetes se apresuraron a acercarse para ver lo ocurrido, por lo que escucharon un perro había mordido a Barch, cosa que no era extraña. Por lo general se dejaba entrar a los perros al salón para que se comieran todo lo que estuviera tirado en el suelo y mantener en cierta medida limpio el salón. Que una que otra persona resultara mordida era común.

Pero uno de ellos no miraba la escena.

Astrid miró como Hiccup se escabulló en silencio de la mesa para correr lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible a la salida. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que antes de él era que una sombra veloz salió antes y parecía que Hiccup la perseguía. No lo veía posible, pero sus instintos le decían que era una persona ¿Pero cómo? Se sacudió esas ideas, debía ser su imaginación… o tal vez no…

.

.

.

En la cala Hiccup encontró a Tooth dentro del árbol acostado tranquilamente como si no pasara nada con el mundo.

-¡Lo mordiste!- le reprendió el castaño.

-Me hizo enojar- se excusó el azabache mientras escupía al suelo- Sabía horrible demonios- se quejó mientras lamía su propio brazo en un intento de quitarse el repugnante sabor de su lengua- ¿Cómo le hacen los Salvajes? Lo hacen ver fácil-

-También estuviste a punto de apuñalar con un tenedor a Hookfang- siguió Hiccup enumerando las malas acciones de su amigo.

-Él se lo buscó- dijo de forma seria y sombría- Nadie te amenaza en mi presencia y se va caminando-

-Espera, espera ¡No le vas a hacer nada!- le advirtió el Haddock prediciendo lo que vendría después-

-Le romperé la quijada de nuevo, no lo mataré- aclaró el azabache-

-Eso no me alivia- le espetó con desesperación.

-¿Entonces lo mato?-

-¡No, Tooth, por el Hel!- Hiccup estaba hiperventilándose- Me has metido en un lio muy grande-

-Oye, tú lo pateaste- le recalcó el azabache.

-¡Porque quería patearte a ti!-

-Que simpático- bufó Tooth mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sal de ahí- exigió el castaño.

A regañadientes Tooth sale con su espesa cabellera negra más desordenada de lo habitual, apenas y no le cubría los ojos.

-Ya es muy tarde, deberías regresar pronto- sugirió con doble intención.

-No te salvarás de esta- le rebatió el castaño.

-Bueno, dime, genio… ¿Cómo saldrás de esta? ¿Con palabras?- no había ni un deje de burla en su tono.

En efecto, las palabras no servirían ahora, Hiccup meditó eso por el camino. Podría tratar de disculparse, pero conocía la fama del Jogerson y en ninguna vida pasada o futura podría contra é uno a uno.

-Puedo escapar- dijo con desgano el Haddock realmente no pensando en eso.

-¿A dónde?- el tono de Tooth cambió a uno de desconcierto.

-No lo sé- estaba desesperado a ese punto- Déjame pensarlo, hablaremos luego- Hiccup le dio la espalda con la intención de volver a su casa.

-Lo siento…- el tono de Tooth marcaba verdadero arrepentimiento. Hiccup se detuvo.

-No es tu culpa- intentó consolarlo el Cataño.

-De no ser por mí no estarías en tantos problemas-

-De no ser por ti yo no sería nadie- se volvió para verlo.

-Lo eres- le explicó el azabache recordando el poco aprecio que se tenía Hiccup.

-No, para el resto no. Sólo tú- no estaba molesto con Tooth, no podría aunque quisiera, él no tenía- De ser más como tú podría importarme poco si muere o no alguien-

-Pero no eres así, tú eres bueno- las palabras de Tooth liberaron un peso invisible que acongojaba el pecho del castaño y un alivio se trasladó en su lugar.

-¿Por qué los demás no lo pueden ver así?-

-Porque son idiotas sudorosos y muy peludos- se burló el azabache.

-Y gritones- agregó Hiccup.

Las risas provenientes de los dos quitaron la calma del bosque. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, el apoyo del uno y del otro. Todo lo demás podría venir al tiempo que quisiera, ellos lo esperarían juntos.

-Al final no bebí aguamiel- dijo con melancolía el azabache, recordando el objetivo inicial de a ver ido al Gran Salón.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- Hiccup sacó una cantimplora de piel de su abrigo de piel de oso- Para ti, provecho- dijo mientras se lo arrojaba.

Tooth atrapa con naturalidad la cantimplora, no era la primera vez que veía una, lo usual era llenarlas de agua, pero al abrirla un olor diferente entró a sus fosas nasales. Una sola mirada a Hiccup y supo que el contenido de la bolsa de piel era lo que esperaba probar esa noche.

No dudo mucho y empezó a beberlo de golpe y sin pausas. Hiccup no se preocupó, seguro de que Tooth poco podría pasarle sólo con una pequeña bolsa.

-Mmm…-

-¿Qué tal te supo?-

-Creí que sabría a miel-dijo con cierta desilusión el azabache.

-¿Creías que por llamarse aguamiel sabría a agua con miel?-

-La verdad, sí- Hiccup se rio de su incredulidad- ¿Por qué llamarían aguamiel a esta cosa si casi ni dulce sabe- refutó en berrinche infantil mientras le pasaba de vuelta la cantimplora al castaño.

-Porque para los adultos en un escape al cielo- aclaró el Haddock.

-¿Eh?- ahora fuer el turno de Tooth de decir esa ridícula palabra y expresión.

-Lo sabrás cuando te embriagues- agregó el castaño.

-Genial, ahora tengo sed- dijo con irritación mientras iba al lago a beber del agua.

-Eso es lo que lo hace el alcohol, te da más sed y ganas de beberlo-

-¿Y a sabiendas de eso lo siguen bebiendo?-

Hiccup quedó ante la lógica aplastante de Tooth. Era cierto, beber algo que te da más se y torpeza indefinida debería catalogarse como algo tonto de hacer. La otra parte le decía que Tooth necesitaba conocer sus efectos pasa saber de lo que se estaba perdiendo. No es que él tenga experiencia borrachera, pero conocía las capacidades relajantes de la bebida.

-Un día beberemos más, lo disfrutarás-

-Lo dudo-

Hiccup se fue entre risas contenidas y una enorme sonrisa. Tal vez Tooth le estaba ocasionando problemas como nunca los tuvo antes, pero también le dio un nuevo significado a su vida y eso no lo cambiaría ni volviendo al pasado, es más, lo hubiera hecho antes.

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa para él. Eran pocos los habitantes que seguían despiertos en sus casas alumbradas por velas y el fuego de la chimenea. Sintió el cansancio llegar a él como nunca lo sintió así que decidió mejor ir a la fragua a dormir en su cuarto privado, ahí tenía una cama y al estar cerca de un horno en constante calor el lugar era cálido.

No tardó en llegar, no había candado en la puerta del lugar, los robos en Berk eran prácticamente cero. Los habitantes ya tenían suficiente con las incursiones de los Salvajes como para fregarse unos a los otros. Sin duda un pueblo unido donde lo que pasaba todos se enteraban de lo que pasaba.

Eso lo llevó a recordar lo que pasó en el Gran Salón.

¿Cazador de Dragones? ¿Él?

No se imaginaba así mismo haciendo lo que la gente creía que hacía. Puntualizó las cosas en orden para entenderlo mejor. Era cierto que había sido el vencedor de cada una de las pruebas y claramente superó a los Dragones en ellas, pero no de la forma sobre exagerada en que la gente seguro lo ponía. Simplemente uso un poco de astucia y ayuda para enfrentar a los Dragones. De no ser por Tooth seguro estaría muerto desde la primera prueba con Meatlug.

Ahora los Dragones se juntaban con él como si de amigos de toda la vida fueran. Eso le daba una rara sensación.

No estaba molesto incluso cuando era una mancha invisible para todos ellos, no les guardaba rencor, no, él no era así. Tampoco les recriminó nada y no dijo la verdad cuando lo aclamaron con tantos halagos y títulos que no sentía que merecía.

Porque lo había disfrutado.

Disfrutó no ser la burla o el desprecio de todos por una vez en su vida. Se sintió apreciado por su pueblo y eso era algo con lo que soñó toda su vida y nadie podría culparlo de sentir aquello.

Ahora se sentía mal. Mal por no decir la verdad. No mintió pero tampoco dijo nada aun sabiendo la verdad y eso lo mortificaba. Tarde o temprano los aldeanos se enterarían y le esperaría una muy mala cuando eso pasara… por el momento se dejó caer en su cama y se permitió ser egoísta al menos por esa noche. Sólo esa noche, ya vería mañana lo que le esperaba.

 **Jajajajaja qué tal? A que no de la esperaban? Seguro los que bebían algo escupieron en su ordenador el líquido con las risas que sacaron XD. Díganme en sus comentarios lo que les gustó, las dudas que quedaron del cap por si no entendieron alguna parte será todo un gusto responderles, también recibo sugerencias para leer otras historias que se conozcan por hayan. Les agradezco de antemano por los comentarios y les animo a seguir dejándolos porque me inspiran a seguir, difundan la palabra lectores. Sin más muchas gracias a:**

NAZH045: muchas gracias por comentar.

Fantasy Branca Snow: se, pero el que avisa no traiciona XD, pero como dije antes, me puse un horario y unos días exactos, ahora será cada quince días y así será para siempre al menos que me quede sin brazos jajajaaj incluso en navidad jaajaj. E gusta tu animo, me ayuda a pensar y decirme: hay gente que te espera, tú no lo hagas esperar demasido y ponte a teclear XD. Espero por ver más de tus comentarios y que hayas disfrutado el cap, nos leemos luego!

Monkeyd95: compañero, para alguien que fue a matar un oso con una piedra habrá pocas cosas a las que le tema ajajajajaj Hiccup es un vikingo cauteloso, por eso no le ven con buenos ojos algunos y Tooth pues… es Tooth jajajajaj y este capítulo lo confirma jejej, pronto habrá algo que todos esperan jejejejej no digo más porque el pecado se disfraza de spoiler.

: tus comentarios nunca me parecerán ni cansinos y menos aburridos, de hecho es uno de los que más me gusta compañera Gaby, puedo decirte Gaby? Bueno, jajajajaj en serio nadie lee las letras negras? Debo hacer algo para hacerlas más llamativas XD porque decidí poner plan de entrega de capítulos y he estado cumpliendo hasta ahorrita. Jajajaja si, sin duda Hiccup demostrará muchas cosas y apuesto lo que quieras a qe este cap te sacó risas de las buenas y sanas ajajajaj. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo y recuerda; 15 días a partir del domingo 22, cuentalos bien jejjeej. Nos leemos luego!

lady-werempire: ajajajaj enserio revisaste tantas veces? Jajaaj me alaga, descuida, verás como los mismos personajes evolucionan y el hiccstrid ajjaaj tendrá muchas sorpresas por delante e.e, jejejej soy una mente maestra para el drama amoroso, mexicano debía ser XD. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado porque pase unas risas muy buenas con él XP.


	7. AVISO

LO SIENTO, PERO ESTE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, ME HE DEMORADO TANTO POR TERMINAR EL NUEVO PORQUE CONSEGUÍ UN TRABAJO DONDE TRABAJO DE OCHO DE LA MAÑANA HASTA LAS OCHO DE LA TARDE Y LLEGO A CASA AGOTADO. SOY NUEVO EN EL TRABAJO ASÍ QUE EL RITMO AUN NO LO TOMO POR LO CUAL LLEGO SIN ENERGÍAS DE HACER ALGO TTNTT… LA HISTORIA ESTARÁ EN PAUSE HASTA PRÓXIMO AVISO, SI TIENEN CUENTA DE FANFIC SE LES HARÁ MÁS FÁCIL VER SI SUBÍ UNO NUEVO (CLARO, SI ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS Y EN SEGUIR ;)…). SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO. P.D.: EL TRABAJO ES PARA PAGARME LA UNIVERSIDAD, SÉ QUE ENTENDERÁN MI SITUACIÓN, LOS QUIERO Y **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
